El tiempo pasó, los sentimientos no cambiaron
by Jises Malfoy-Zabini-Nott
Summary: El equipo vuelve a reunirse después de tres meses, y Arthur y Ariadne no hacen sino incrementar lo que el uno siente por el otro.
1. Un reencuentro memorable

_Bueno, primer capítulo de un longfic de Arthur y Ariadne, espero que les guste…hago lo que puedo, jajaja._

**Capítulo 1: Un reencuentro memorable**

Solo bastaba con que se recostaran sobre lo que fuese y con que alguien oprimiera el botón de aquel aparato extraño que los conectaba a todos para que comenzaran a soñar. Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que habían realizado con éxito el trabajo que Saito les encomendó, y uno desde que el turista había decidido contratarlos a todos para que trabajasen exclusivamente para él. Dom seguía siendo el líder del equipo aunque a veces se ausentara de las sesiones de prácticas para recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus hijos, Phillipa y James. En esos casos, quien tomaba las riendas de la situación era Arthur, el hombre clave y su mano derecha.

Arthur se caracterizaba por tomarse las cosas en serio, y por ser un hombre dedicado y organizado. Eames, a menudo, lo fastidiaba acusándolo de ser aburrido, aunque en realidad supiera que el hombre clave tenía mucha más personalidad de la que dejaba ver. Si había algo que le apasionaba a Arthur, era su trabajo. Encontraba fascinante el mundo de los sueños y todo lo que este conllevaba, y adoraba el hecho de poder trabajar con la gente que quería. Sentía mucho afecto por todos los miembros de su equipo, incluso por Eames, con el cual discutía diariamente por diferencias de opiniones.  
Durante los tres meses en los cuales no trabajó, el vacío que experimentó fue enorme. Por eso, sintió que recibió un regalo del cielo el día que Cobb lo fue a visitar con noticias nuevas. Era un día lluvioso y Arthur se hallaba en su departamento, sentado junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro de sueños compartidos. No vestía de su traje usual, sino que llevaba puesto una remera de algodón negra y unos jeans claros. No mucho después de que un trueno resonara en toda la sala de estar, se escuchó el timbre. El hombre clave se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió a la puerta, miró por el orificio y esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad al ver de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta y abrazó con fuerza a Dom, quien se encontraba empapado por la lluvia. Lo hizo pasar y le tendió una toalla para que se secase, luego lo invitó a sentarse y le ofreció una bebida caliente.

-Dom, que sorpresa, ¿qué haces por aquí?-le preguntó a su viejo amigo.

-Ayer me ha llamado Saito ¿sabes? Quedó muy satisfecho con el trabajo que hicimos con Fischer, así que me planteó una propuesta. Quiere que trabajemos exclusivamente para él.-Arthur se irguió sobre su silla y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando el mentón en uno de sus puños. Chasqueó la lengua y espero a que Cobb continuase lo que estaba diciendo.-Nos va a ofrecer una gran suma por cada misión que hagamos, pero nos pide algo a cambio.

-¿Bajar como turista?-adivinó Arthur, mientras levantaba sus cejas. El hombre clave sabía analizar a la gente y no le tomó mucho tiempo acertar aquello.

-Exactamente-respondió Dom, sonriendo.- ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás dentro?

-Ya sabes la respuesta.-contestó.- ¿Cuándo quiere que comencemos?

-El lunes.

-O sea…

-Pasado mañana, así es.-asintió Dom volviendo a ensanchar sus comisuras en una leve sonrisa. Arthur se había percatado de que su amigo estaba mucho más feliz de lo que estaba tres meses atrás, y supuso que eso se debía a que había vuelto a ver a sus hijos.-Aquí tienes el pasaje.-agregó inclinándose hacia él. El hombre clave lo tomó y arrugó la frente.

-¿Londres?-preguntó. Inglaterra era uno de sus países preferidos, pero hace mucho que no pisaba las calles londinenses. Sentía que los dados estaban jugando a su favor.

-Correcto. Aquí tienes la dirección y los planos de a donde debes ir, aunque no creo que los necesites. Saito me dijo que enviará a uno de sus hombres a recogerte..-le volvió a tender otro trozo de papel. Arthur lo tomó nuevamente y tras mirarlo lo dobló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Qué harás con tus hijos, Dom?-preguntó Arthur.

-Los dejaré con mi madre unos días. Hasta ahora no me he despegado de ellos, quizás algún día los lleve conmigo. Por ahora, lo más prudente me parece mantenerlos alejados del negocio.

-Ya veo.-dijo Arthur en un susurro- Entonces, supongo que te veré el lunes en Londres.-Dom asintió y se paró. Arthur lo acompañó de nuevo a la puerta y lo saludó antes de que se marchase. Suspiró y regresó a su sillón para volver a leer pero luego, se dio cuenta de algo. Tragó saliva y sacó un pequeño dado rojo de su bolsillo. Lo arrojó sobre la tapa del libro y espero a ver de qué lado caía. No, no estaba soñando, eso significaba que lo que acababa de vivir en verdad había pasado. Estaba confirmado, volvería a trabajar. Arthur soltó una risa de felicidad.

Dos días más tarde, Arthur se hallaba tomando el avión de Los Ángeles rumbo a Londres. Que Saito se hubiese dado el lujo de conseguirle un asiento en primera clase, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, sin embargo se dijo a sí mismo que debería agradárselo cuando lo viese. El hombre clave se dirigió hacia su lugar y acomodó sus cosas. Volar le aburría, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a viajar en aviones que le había dejado de encontrar la diversión al asunto. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño invadiese su mente. Soñar de esa manera no le gustaba tanto porque por lo general nunca recordaba nada al despertar. Sin embargo, últimamente, sí lograba recordar lo que había vivido mientras dormía, porque siempre trataba de lo mismo. Arthur se levantó cuando una turbulencia sacudió el avión. Maldiciendo haber despertado, arrugó los labios y llamó a una de las aeromozas para que le llevase un vaso de agua. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, siempre tenía esa reacción cuando soñaba con aquello. El resto del vuelo, se le hizo bastante rápido. Arribó a la madrugada y encontró que en la zona de desembarque lo esperaba uno de los conductores de Saito, tal y como Dom le había dicho. Se dirigió con él al auto y se mantuvo en silencio mientras éste lo llevaba a destino. Aproximadamente quince minutos más tarde, llegaron a una especie de galpón. Arthur se bajó rápidamente del vehículo y tomó su valija la cual había colocado en el baúl. Caminó hacia la construcción e ingresó sin problemas porque el portón estaba abierto. Allí ya estaban Yusuf, el químico, y Eames, el falsificador. El químico sonrió al verlo y se paró para darle un abrazo. El inglés, en cambio, se limitó a saludarlo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Saito entró luego, tendiéndole la mano con gran entusiasmo.

-Arthur, es un placer tenerte aquí.

-Lo mismo digo, Saito. ¿Los demás todavía no han llegado?

-Todavía no, todavía no, pero pronto lo harán.-Arthur asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Eames, en una de las sillas que quedaba disponible.

El hombre inglés giró su cabeza hacia él y sonrió levemente.

-¿Y, querido? ¿Has aprendido a soñar más a lo grande, o sigues siendo igual de aburrido?

-Já, eres muy divertido-contestó, Arthur sarcásticamente-¿Tú has madurado?

-Oh, yo también te he extrañado.-bromeó el falsificador. –Arthur rodó los ojos y miró al piso. Aunque no lo admitiese, admiraba a Eames, admiraba que pudiese ser tan liberal.

**oOoOoOo**

La felicidad invadía todo su cuerpo. Solamente allí ella podía utilizar toda su imaginación, solo allí se podía permitir construir cosas físicamente imposibles. Tres meses atrás, Cobb le había ofrecido un nuevo trabajo, y no se había equivocado cuando le afirmó a Arthur que ella volvería porque el exterior no le bastaría. Terminó de empacar sus cosas y se subió al taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto de París. La noche anterior, Dom la había ido a visitar informándole las nuevas noticias. Le sorprendió verlo allí, lejos de sus hijos. Aprovechó la situación para preguntarle todo sobre su vida. El extractor le había contado que ya no soñaba con Mal, que ya había logrado dejarla ir, y Ariadne estaba feliz por ello. Había tomado mucho aprecio por Dom durante la misión y se alegraba de que él, finalmente, pudiese estar reconstruyendo su vida como lo merecía. Tras dos horas de espera en el aeropuerto, cuando se subió al avión, no pudo controlar las ansias que se apoderaban de ella. Deseaba llegar a Londres lo antes posible, quería volver a reencontrarse con todos, quería volver a soñar, quería volver a diseñar todos los aspectos físicos del lugar. Por eso, agradeció que el vuelo de París a Londres durase tan poco. Sin saber que hacer, sacó el reproductor de música de su bolso, y colocándose los auriculares, comenzó a escuchar la famosa canción de Edith Piaf "Non, je ne regrette rien". Inmediatamente volvió a centrar su mente en lo que había vivido, era imposible no hacerlo, sobretodo considerando aquella era la canción que les avisaba que estaban por despertar, la que les avisaba que la patada se aproximaba. Dibujó una mueca con su boca, y decidió cambiar de música. Una azafata se le acercó para tenderle un poco de salmón ahumado y un vaso de vino tinto. Era bastante increíble cuan diferente era el servicio de primera clase que el de turista. "Se lo tengo que agradecer a Saito más adelante" pensó. Cerró sus párpados y comenzó a golpetear sus dedos sobre el brazo del asiento al compás de la música. El vino la había adormecido un poco. No recordaba que beber mientras volaba le causaba sueño, así que simplemente dejó llevarse por él. Despertó a las dos horas, cuando el avión estaba por aterrizar, habiendo vuelto a soñar con lo mismo. Hace tiempo que lo hacía, su subconsciente vivía recordándoselo todo el tiempo. Sonrió internamente porque aquello no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, sino que al contrario, le encantaba aunque no supiese bien el por qué. Minutos más tarde, obedeció al capitán quien pedía a los pasajeros que respaldasen los asientos, y tomó su bolso. Guardó su reproductor, pero sacó de uno de los bolsillos más pequeños un alfil dorado. Lo apretó fuertemente con su mano derecha y se lo metió en el pliegue interior de su saco. No podía perderlo, aquel objeto, aquel tótem, ya era parte de ella. Cuando el avión finalmente aterrizó, bajó de él y siguió al resto de los pasajeros. Dom la esperaba en la salida del aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo has viajado?-preguntó.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Tú?

-Bien, aunque me ha costado despedirme de los niños. Desde que volví no los he dejado, y ahora es un tanto…difícil.

-Comprendo…es decir, creo comprenderlo.-contestó Ariadne, sonrojándose. Dom rió, Ariadne no debía avergonzarse de aquellas cosas, sobretodo porque ella había visto gran parte de su subconsciente. La miró y le sonrió, la apreciaba mucho. No era el único del equipo que la consideraba una hermana menor.

-Ven, el auto esta por aquí.-le dijo. Ariande lo siguió unas calles hasta que dieron con un auto gris oscuro. Espero a que Dom destrabara la puerta y se subió en el asiento delantero. Al poco rato, arribaron al galpón que Saito había comprado para que el equipo trabajase.

-¿Preparada para volver a reencontrarte con todos?

-Sí-sonrió anchamente Ariadne.

-¿Y para verte con él?-dijo en un tono demasiado bajo. Ariadne fingió no haber escuchado y desabrochó el cinturón. Salió del auto lo más rápido que pudo e ingresó al galpón seguida de Dom. Allí se encontró con Eames, Yusuf y Saito.

-¡Ariadne, cariño!-exclamó Eames mientras se dirigía a ella a darle un abrazo.- ¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?

-Eames, muy bien ¡gracias!-el falsificador sonrió y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la coronilla de la cabeza.-Yusuf, Saito-saludó. El químico y el turista se pararon y la saludaron tendiéndole la mano, luego saludaron a Dom.

-¿Dónde está Arthur?-quiso saber Ariadne.

-¿Lo extrañas?-preguntó Eames, sonriendo. Ariadne se sonrojó levemente-Se ha ido a guardar algo al depósito, debe estar por subir…oh, mira, ahí está.-agregó señalado una puerta al fondo que se estaba abriendo. El hombre clave asomó por ella y se detuvo en seco al percatarse de que Ariadne estaba allí. Por un segundo, ambos se penetraron con la mirada. Fue un instante en el que todo se detuvo, en que solo eran ellos dos. Habían confirmado porque les fascinaba tanto soñar con el otro.

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, ¡y por favor dejen sus reviews!_


	2. Suite de lujo

_¡Hola! Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo del fic, espero que les guste. _

**Capítulo 2: Suite de lujo**

Si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que Eames habló, el contacto visual que se había establecido entre ellos, se habría prolongado por mucho más tiempo. Era como una fuerza superior, como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento desde la última vez que se vieron. Arthur dibujó una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro, y se acercó a saludarla. Ninguno de los dos había oído lo que el falsificador dijo, lo único que sabían era que había sido él quien los sacó de aquel especie de trance. Ariadne no pudo evitar sentir como se le sonrojaban ligeramente los pómulos cuando el hombre clave le depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto a la arquitecta.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-respondió ella.

-Muy bien, también.-la sonrisa que Arthur esbozó al contestar aquello, logró desconcertarla lo suficiente. Al igual que su mirada, había algo cautivador en ella, como si ambas escondiesen un secreto. La joven le devolvió la sonrisa de vuelta y bajó la vista.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…-exclamó Eames.-lamento ser yo quien interrumpa este magnífico y romántico reencuentro, pero debemos ponernos a trabajar.

Los dos se volvieron a él y asintieron con la cabeza. Ocuparon dos de las sillas que quedaban libres y esperaron a que Saito les dijera en que consistía su primer trabajo (o segundo, tomando en cuenta lo que habían hecho cuatro meses atrás). El empresario japonés se paró y los observó a todos. En su mano derecha sostenía unas fotos.

-Este hombre-dijo, mostrando la primera imagen-es un ex socio mío. Teníamos muchos enfrentamientos y a menudo nos mostrábamos en desacuerdo, fue por eso que eventualmente dejamos de trabajar juntos. Nos convertimos en una especie de rivales, pero un día, despareció. No supe nada más de él hasta hace dos meses. Ha vuelto a contactar conmigo y dice que quiere que volvamos a trabajar juntos, sin embargo yo creo que trama algo. Necesito que averigüen qué es.

-¿Así de simple?-preguntó Yusuf, levantando sus espesas cejas. Para él, una misión como aquella no era compleja, no requería tanto profesionalismo.

-No es tan sencillo.-sonrió Saito, con sorna.-Toru es un experto en evitar extracciones, entrena desde que es un niño.

-¿Qué tan experto puede ser?-preguntó Ariadne. No tenía mucha idea de aquellas cosas, después de todo, era la nueva del equipo.

-Oh, muchísimo.-contestó Eames.-Para que te des una idea, Fischer apenas estaba entrenado y ya lograba defenderse bastante bien. Imagínate como será alguien que ha estado entrenando durante años.

-O sea que pueden herir a Saito como lo hicieron la vez pasada.-observó la arquitecta. -¿No es eso peligroso? ¿No podría caer de nuevo en el Limbo?

-Y ahí es donde tenemos que modificar un par de cosas.-habló Dom.-Yusuf tendrá que crear un sedante que impida que despertemos por algo que no sea una patada, pero que logre hacernos despertar si nos matan en el sueño.

-¿Y cómo demonios se supone que debo hacer eso?-preguntó el químico, levantando los brazos.-Ya sé que soy uno de los mejores en cuanto a hacer sedantes se refiere, pero todo tiene sus límites.

-Oh, vamos, Yusuf.-exclamó Eames.-deja la modestia de lado, nadie se tragará ese cuento.-los demás rieron frente a aquel comentario. Yusuf se cruzó de brazos y soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Y cuándo quieres que realicemos la extracción, Saito?-inquirió Arthur, que hasta ese momento no había hablado. Moría por volver a trabajar, pero también sabía que las misiones requerían una investigación previa. Él se tomaba las cosas en serio, debía hacerlas bien, no podía realizarlas a la ligera.

-La idea es que la hagan dentro de dos semanas.

-¡¿Dentro de dos semanas?!-preguntó el hombre clave, casi gritando. -¿Por qué dentro de tan pronto?-preguntó, más tranquilo.

-Porque en esa fecha, Toru vendrá a visitarme y tendremos la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.-contestó, levantando las cejas. El celular que estaba en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar, y no tuvo más remedio que contestar. Después de todo, era un hombre importante. -Habla Saito.-silencio-Sí.-otro silencio- No.-un silencio aún más largo- Ajá, de acuerdo.-cortó el teléfono, y luego mirándolos a todos, dijo-Debo irme, espero que puedan hacer el trabajo tan bien como el anterior. Nuevamente iré con ustedes para controlar que todo esté bien.-y sin dar oportunidad a que alguno conteste, se marchó del lugar.

Eames comenzó a reír y Arthur levantó ligeramente una ceja, penetrándolo con la mirada.

-Vale, Arthur, si me miras así me desgatarás, querido.-le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Eames en verdad sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas, sin embargo lo quería. Muy en el fondo, pero lo hacía. El hombre clave tensó la mandíbula pero no contestó, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada todavía más fulminante que la anterior. Luego, giró su cabeza hacia Ariadne y le sonrió. El falsificador contuvo una risa al ver como aquellos dos se miraban, embobados. Yusuf parecía no darse cuenta de nada, y Dom estaba concentrado haciendo quién sabe qué.

-¿Qué has hecho?-le preguntó.

-No mucho.-contestó Ariadne, con tono de aburrimiento.-Estuve estudiando para la universidad, pero no mucho más. Me he aburrido bastante, extrañé todo esto, en verdad estaba buscando volver.

-Comprendo-contestó-Yo también he deseado mucho volver a trabajar.-dijo. "Y volver a verte" pensó.

-¿Comenzamos a trabajar?-preguntó Cobb. Todos asintieron y se pararon.

Yusuf sacó de su maletín unos tubitos de ensayo que contenían líquidos de distintos colores, y otros tubos más anchos y vacíos para comenzar a hacer las pruebas allí. A Ariadne le dieron unos afiches para que comenzara a trabajar, y Arthur tomó su ordenador para empezar a investigar sobre el sujeto cuya mente debían invadir. Eames se paró y se cruzó de brazos, él no podía hacer mucho si no estaba en el mundo de los sueños, ya que solo allí podía tomar la apariencia de la gente que quería. Dom analizaba todo, y estaba feliz del entusiasmo que el equipo ponía. Sin embargo le sucedía algo parecido al falsificador, solo podía trabajar estando en la mente de otro. Durante las horas que trabajaron, si bien Arthur y Ariadne sí estuvieron concentrados en lo que hacían, no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro. Cuando las echadas de ojo coincidían y se formaba contacto visual, ambos sonreían con vergüenza y volvían a lo que estaban haciendo. Los dos sentían que no se habían visto por tanto tiempo que _necesitaban_ mirarse. Eames se hacía el estúpido pero se daba cuenta de la tensión sexual que había entre ellos dos, y eso le causaba gracia. Nunca habría imaginado que Arthur se sentiría así por una mujer. "El serio de Arthur por fin está dejando de comportarse como si fuese un robot" se decía. El falsificador los observó y sonrió para sus adentros. "Voy a ayudarlos" se prometió. Actuar de celestino, le divertía. Mas aún, considerando que la pareja que quería formar se trataba de Arthur y Ariadne. A ella la quería mucho, y en la misión anterior la había considerado algo así como una hermana menor. Es decir, era más joven que él, era inocente, y tenía todo lo que él buscaba en una hermanita. Con Arthur, por otro lado, tenía una relación más compleja. Ambos diferían mucho en cuanto a pensamientos, sin embargo compartían muchas similitudes. "Debo admitir que formarían una pareja ideal" pensaba el falsificador.

No mucho después de que pasaran tres horas, Saito regresó. El japonés los miró y sonrío.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal su primer día?

-Bien, gracias-contestó Dom por todos.

-Les he conseguido estadía en un hotel. Dos cuartos para dos personas cada uno.

-Pero somos cinco…-observó Ariadne.

-Pero le he prometido al señor Cobb que podría viajar de vuelta a Nueva York a ver a sus hijos. Regresará el jueves.

-¿Sólo se quedará allá un día?-preguntó Arthur, levantando las cejas.

-No, no, irá en mi jet privado que es mucho más rápido…

-Me alegro por ti, Dom.-le dijo Arthur con sinceridad.

-Gracias.-le contestó a su amigo. Luego se giró para mirarlos a todos y les dijo-Mientras yo no esté, estarán a cargo de Arthur. Él sabe como trabajo y es el que tiene en claro como deseo hacer las cosas. Supongo que nadie estará en desacuerdo ¿no es así?-ninguno demostró ningún tipo de objeción, por lo que Cobb sonrió.- ¿Y cómo dormirán?-preguntó.

-Supongo que yo dormiré con Yusuf, y Arthur con Ariadne.-contestó Eames. Al oír aquello el hombre clave y la arquitecta giraron la cabeza bruscamente y observaron al falsificador. El inglés se dio cuenta de ello e hizo lo posible por no sonreír.

-¿Y por qué de esa manera?-preguntó Dom, entre curioso y divertido.

-Porque si Arthur y yo dormimos juntos, existe la posibilidad de que alguno de los dos termine sin cabeza, y yo soy el único con el que Yusuf tiene la suficiente confianza para compartir una habitación. Así que lo mejor sería que durmamos así, a no ser que alguien se oponga, claro.-los observó y como nadie habló, dijo.- ¿No? ¿Nadie muestra objeción alguna? De acuerdo, entonces así dormiremos.-Cobb se rió y miró a Arthur. Su mano derecha lo miró levantando los hombros y Ariadne se hizo la desentendida, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Debo irme. Espero verlos el jueves.-dijo Dom, y tras despedirlos a todos, se fue.

Arthur se acercó a Eames con cautela y acercándose al oído le dijo.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que traes entre manos?

-Nada, ¿qué podría estar tramando?-contestó mientras se giraba a mirarlo y dirigirle una sonrisa pícara.

-Eames…-iba a decir Arthur, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

-Cálmate, no estoy haciendo nada que te perjudique, digamos que solo te estoy…ayudando un poco.

-Eames…-volvió a decir el hombre clave, pero el falsificador ya se había ido, dejándolo hablando solo.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿En serio? ¿Este es el hotel?-preguntó Yusuf. Frente a los cuatro se alzaba el hotel "4 seasons" -Vaya, Saito sí que sabe como gastar su dinero.

-Yusuf, Yusuf…no hay que quejarnos ¡Vamos a disfrutar!-contestó Eames.

Arthur y Ariadne se rieron y se miraron. El hombre clave se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, sin dejar de mirarla. Ariadne sintió como si el corazón quisiera salírsele por la garganta, y tragó saliva para evitarlo. Cuando ingresaron en el hotel ni siquiera tuvieron que hacer trámites porque Saito ya se había encargado de aquello. Uno de los botones los recibió y los guió hacia sus habitaciones. Se dirigieron al último piso, y allí siguieron por un pasillo hacia la derecha. Se toparon con una puerta, y tras que el botones la abriera, se encontraron con otro pasillo. Allí estaban las puertas de las habitaciones de la 201 a la 210.

-Estas dos son sus habitaciones.-dijo el hombre, tendiéndoles las llaves de los cuartos 209 y 210, los cuáles se ubicaban al fondo de todo. Eames le preguntó algo al oído y esperó a que contestara. Luego, le dio una de las llaves a Arthur y sin decir nada se dirigió a su habitación.

El hombre clave miró a la arquitecta, y con un leve gesto con la cabeza le indicó que la siguiera. Cuando entraron en el cuarto, descubrieron que se trataba de una suite de lujo. "Voy a matarlo" pensó Arthur cuando se percató de que en la habitación había una cama doble. "Ahora sé porque nos dio esta habitación" se volvió a decir. El hombre clave sintió al celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su saco. Cuando lo sacó, vio que tenía un mensaje de Eames. "¿A qué soy el mejor" decía. Rodó los ojos y luego miró a la arquitecta.

-Oye, si quieres puedo dormir en el sillón, no me molesta.-aunque en el fondo estaba deseando que ella le contestara que no le importaba compartir la cama.

Ariadne pestañeó y dijo.

-No te preocupes, te dejaré la cama a ti.

-Oye, no, si alguien tiene que dormir en el sofá, ese seré yo…

-Y sino, pueden dormir juntos.-dijo una voz. Eames se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hagamos esto…-dijo sacando una ficha roja del bolsillo.-Si mi tótem cae del lado que tiene escrito Mombassa, deberán compartir la cama.-la arquitecta pestañeó y abrió la boca. Eames se los quedó mirando, aún con la sonrisa plasmada en su boca, y Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y sino?-preguntó Ariadne.

-Y sino, habrá que tirarla de vuelta para ver quién duerme dónde ¿de acuerdo?-no dejo que ninguno de los dos contestara- Uno…dos…tres.-Eames tiró la ficha al aire y la dejó caer sobre el dorso de su mano.-Ajá, deberán dormir juntos.-dijo, señalando la palabra con su dedo.-Problema resuelto, adiós.-y nuevamente se esfumó antes de que alguno de los pudiera decir algo.

-¿A ti te molesta?-le pregunto la joven a Arthur.

-En lo absoluto ¿y a tí?

-Tampoco.-respondió ella.

Arthur le sonrió. Por un lado tenía ganas de aniquilar a Eames, pero por el otro sentía que debía agradecerle todo aquello. Le volvió a sonar el celular, y nuevamente se trató de un mensaje de Eames. "A propósito, mi habitación _sí _tiene dos camas. Solo pensé que te interesaría saberlo" leyó Arthur. Se rió internamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor ¡dejen sus reviews!_

_P.D: este capítulo va dedicado a mi amigo Squib, que siempre está ahí para leer mis fics (pobre, lo torturo mucho)_


	3. Sueño contigo porque te quiero

_Perdón por la tardanza, se que tardé muchísimo…pero anduve muy corta de inspiración…Bueno, acá les dejo el tercer capítulo, ¿dale que sí? Lean y disfruten _

**Capítulo 3: "Sueño contigo porque te quiero"**

Era una situación extraña, es verdad, pero la debía aprovechar de todas maneras. Arthur soltó un resoplido y arrastró su valija sin ruedas hacia el armario. Ariadne ya se había adelantado y había comenzado a guardar todas sus pertenencias. El hombre clave se tragó una risa, era una situación ligeramente incómoda, y aún así le causaba gracia. Acomodó rápidamente sus cosas y se quedó observando como la arquitecta terminaba con lo suyo. Evidentemente era verdad que las mujeres utilizaban mucha más ropa que los hombres…eso siempre le había llamado la atención. Le echó un vistazo a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que iba a estar muy cómodo por unos días. Cuando Ariadne finalizó, se acercó hacia la cama y se tumbó sobre ella. Arthur la observó y le dirigió una ancha sonrisa. Se acercó hacia donde estaba y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Tienes sueño?-le preguntó en un tono suave. Ariadne asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Observándose el reloj que traía puesto en la muñeca. Arthur se percató de que eran las seis y media de la tarde.-Oye, ¿por qué no duermes un rato? tienes algo así como dos horas. Anda, descansa un rato que se nota que estás agotada.

-Gracias-le contestó Ariadne, sonriéndole. Cerró los ojos y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida. Era una lástima que Arthur no supiese que Ariadne estaba soñando con él.

El hombre clave se dirigió a uno de los sillones y se sentó sobre él. Luego, sacó el libro que tenía en la valija y lo abrió para continuar leyéndolo. Donde debería haber estado el pedazo de papel que utilizaba como señalador, había una nota de Saito que decía: _"Me tome la molestia de dejarte esta nota en tu libro. Por favor, coman y beban todo lo que deseen, luego yo pagaré todo."_ Arthur encaró una de sus cejas y sacudió la cabeza. Quiso comenzar a leer, pero tenerla a ella en frente durmiendo, lo distraía. Nunca le había pasado algo semejante, siempre se había caracterizado por poner toda su atención en lo que estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento se encontraba así mismo alzando la vista a menudo para observarla. Le fascinaba como dormía…se le levantaba ligeramente el pecho al compás de la respiración y de vez en cuando esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Con qué estará soñando?" se preguntaba. A la media hora, cansado de no poder concentrarse, decidió tomarse una ducha. Tomando ropa interior y unos pantalones de algodón, se dirigió al baño, prendió los grifos de la bañera, y una vez que el agua estuvo tan caliente como a él le gustaba, se desvistió y se metió en ella. Sintió como el agua le caía sobre la cabeza y los hombros, aflojando todas las zonas contracturazas que tenía. Se quedó allí un buen rato, meditando, y pensando…o pensando en ella, mejor dicho. Cuando se le comenzó a arrugar la piel, cerró las canillas y salió de la tina. Se secó lo más rápido que pudo y se colocó la ropa que había tomando antes de entrar.

Ariadne apretó con fuerza los párpados antes de abrirlos, y luego se frotó los ojos con sus puños. Se incorporó sobre la cama y posó su mirada sobre el reloj que se hallaba en la mesa de luz. Había dormido una hora, y en ese tiempo había vuelto a soñar con él. Aquello le sorprendió un poco, considerando que lo había estado con él ese día. De repente, escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría. Sintió que se le acababa la respiración cuando lo vio a Arthur salir en aquel estado, descalzo, con los pantalones de algodón negro, el torso desnudo y aún húmedo, y el pelo mojado pegándosele en la frente. No pudo evitar notar los músculos de su pecho y de sus brazos. Se admitió a sí misma haberse sorprendido por aquello, Arthur no tenía la pinta del tipo de hombres que ejercita, sino más bien del que es un tanto escuálido…evidentemente, se había equivocado. El hombre clave le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo has dormido?- le preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Muy bien, gracias.-contestó ella.- ¿Estuvo bien el baño?-preguntó sin saber bien qué decir. A Arthur se le achinaron los ojos y se le formaron hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Sí, me ha relajado bastante. Si quieres puedes bañarte tú ahora, no se ha terminado el agua caliente…-comenzó a decir cuando le sonó el celular. Vio el mensaje que le había llegado y agregó- y parece que tienes bastante tiempo antes de que bajemos a cenar. Eames me acaba de decir que comeremos a las 9.

-Te haré caso, entonces.-le contestó- Oye, es raro verte así…con un pantalón de algodón.

-Digamos que aquí en el hotel puedo darme el lujo de vestirme con ropa cómoda.-admitió.

-De acuerdo, iré a ducharme.-dijo la arquitecta. Salió de la cama, buscó ropa del armario, y se metió rápido en el baño- Arthur se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza. Luego, se recostó y prendió el televisor.

**oOoOoOo**

-Era hora de llegaran. Vamos, siéntense así ordenamos la comida de una vez por todas. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante…-dijo Eames cuando Arthur y Ariadne bajaron al restaurante del hotel. Como el falsificador se encontraba sentado frente a Yusuf en una mesa de cuatro, el hombre clave y la arquitecta también se sentaron enfrentados. -¿Y? ¿Qué han hecho hasta ahora?-preguntó.

-Nos hemos bañado…-dijo Ariadne, y rápidamente se corrigió, agregando-Es decir, el se bañó primero, yo lo hice luego…-Yusuf contuvo una risa y a Eames se le abrieron ligeramente las fosas nasales cuando soltó una pequeña risa. La muchacha se sonrojó, y en respuesta Arthur la miró con ternura.

Un moso vestido con una camisa blanca y corbata de moño negra se acercó a ellos y les tendió unas cartas. Cuando los cuatro las abrieron , descubrieron que los precios habían sido borrados con correcto líquido.

-Disculpe, señor, pero no han quitado los precios.-dijo Arthur.

-Lo sé, me lo ha pedido el Señor Saito. Me ha dicho que elegirán cosas de bajo precio porque saben que él pagará por todo…así que me pidió que borre los precios para que se en el gusto de elegir lo que quieren.-la mano derecha de Cobb levantó las cejas.

-Bueno, si Saito lo quiere así, así lo haremos. Yo pediré…un poco de langosta acompañada de jamón serrano, una copa de vino tinto, y de postre un volcán de chocolate.-el mozo anotó lo que el inglés le pidió y aguardó a que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

-A mí déme un filete acompañado de batatas, y una copa de vino blanco. –pidió Yusuf. El mozo volvió a anotar y miró a Arthur y a Ariadne.

-Yo quiero un plato de fideos de albahaca…y un jugo de naranja.-pidió la joven.

-A mí déme lo mismo, pero con agua mineral.

-Cielos, Arthur, eres aburrido ¿agua?-preguntó Eames. El otro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Algunos sentimos la necesidad de manteros sanos ¿sabes?

-Aún así, tienes que permitirte ciertos gustos…y no solo me refiero a la comida.-le insinuó mientras le guiñaba un ojo y cabeceaba ligeramente hacia Ariadne. Arthur bajó la cabeza para que los demás no notaran que se había sonrojado ligeramente. Yusuf se rió y sacudió con la cabeza, mirando el panorama.-Cuéntanos, Ariadne.-volvió a hablar el falsificador-¿ya te has hartado de Arthur o todavía no te has puesto mal porque tienes que compartir el mismo cuarto que él?

Ariadne se rió y dijo.

-No me he hartado todavía, se está portado realmente bien.-giró su cabeza para mirar al hombre clave. Arthur le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y ella tragó con fuerzas. La sonrisa de él tenía algo mágico…era encantadora.

-¿Qué has soñado estos días, Arthur?-preguntó Yusuf.

-¿Y por qué quieres saber?-preguntó.

-No lo sé, me interesa por las expresiones que tienes al dormir. Tú ya sabías que el rostro refleja las emociones que uno está soñando cuando sueña ¿no es así? Me gustaría preguntarle lo mismo a Ariadne. Ambos tienen expresiones…parecidas.-Eames soltó un silbido.

-Vaya bomba que a tirado Yusuf.-rió. Los otros dos no pudieron evitar sentir como las mejillas les ardían de vergüenza. Para su suerte, llegó el mozo con la comida.-Y el dicho dice salvados por la campana… ¡a comer!

**oOoOoOo**

-Vaya, ha sido una cena un tanto…-comenzó a decir Ariadne.

-¿Fuera de lo común?-terminó Arthur por ella. La arquitecta se sorprendió de que él siempre pudiese terminar las frases por ella.-Sí, es verdad. Ha sido extraña. ¿Te ha gustado la comida?

-Oh, sí, mucho ¿a ti?

-Sí, me encanta la pasta.-sonrió.-Mañana comenzamos a trabajar, ¿estás contenta por ello?

-Muy, no he dejado de pensar en todo esto desde el día que finalizó la misión de Fischer. Moría por volver a trabar con ustedes.-y por volver a verte, pensó, pero se tragó aquel comentario. Arthur le volvió a dirigir una de sus sonrisas y se quedó mirándola.

-Yo también lo he extrañado mucho. Me he aburrido estos días…no hubo nada que despertara mi atención…y eso es extraño, porque suelo interesarme mucho en las cosas.

-Te comprendo.-dijo ella.-Supongo que me voy a dormir…ha sido un día largo ¿no es así?

-Sí, es verdad, lo ha sido…-le contestó extendiendo la comisura de sus labios. Ariadne no comprendía como hacía Arthur para sonreír todo el tiempo.

Mientras la arquitecta se metió al baño a vestirse, Arthur se sacó la remera, y dejándose el pantalón de algodón se metió dentro de la cama, del lado derecho. Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando la vio salir del baño. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de algodón fucsia y una remera negra de "Guns-N-Roses".

-Vaya, ¿así que te gustan los Guns?-preguntó.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-A mí me encantan-confesó él. Al ver la cara de incredulidad que puso Ariadne, se rió y agregó-¿Qué? No tengo la pinta de ser el tipo de hombres que escucha rock ¿no?

-Algo así…

Arthur soltó una carcajada que hizo que se le achinaran los ojos.

-Pues, me encanta.

Ariadne se dirigió a la cama con timidez y una vez que se acostó sobre ella, se tapó con las sábanas y apagó el velador que estaba en la mesita de luz junto a ella.

-Hasta mañana, Ariadne.-le dijo Arthur antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ariadne agradeció que la luz estuviese apagada, porque sino habría visto como se sonrojó.

Arthur tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la tenía a ella al lado suyo? Se quedó la mayor parte del tiempo mirándola, viendo como el pecho le ascendía y descendía ligeramente al respirar, como arrugaba la nariz de vez en cuando. Al igual que antes se encontraba fascinado, y moría por saber que era lo que estaba soñando. "Espero que esté soñando conmigo" se dijo. "Yo lo haré, sueño contigo porque te quiero" susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y entonces, se durmió.

_Ya sé que este capítulo es un poco corto…pero prometo que el próximo va a estar mejor. Dejen reviews _

_Jises_


	4. Primer día de trabajo

_Acá les dejo otro capítulo de Ariadne y Arthur. Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste_.

**Capítulo 4: Primer día de trabajo**

Los dos se despertaron sobresaltados cuando un trueno resonó en toda la habitación. No les sorprendió que esté lloviendo porque en Londres el tiempo era tan jodidamente loco que el día podía pasar de estar bellísimo a horrible en cuestión de segundos. Arthur se incorporó sobre la cama y se frotó los ojos. Sabía que no iba a volver a dormirse tan rápido. Algo que le frustraba de él mismo era lo difícil que le resultaba volver a conciliar el sueño una vez que se despertaba. El hombre clave giró su cabeza y observó a Ariadne quién al igual que él, se había sentado. Permanecieron en silencio un instante sin saber bien qué decir. Al instante, la muchacha prendió el velador que tenía a su lado, lo que provocó que Arthur arrugase los ojos. La arquitecta observó el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que las agujas indicaban que todavía no eran más de las dos de la mañana. Afuera llovía con tanta fuerza que parecía que el cielo se iría a caer en cualquier momento. Por un momento, a los dos les agarró temor de que por causa de la lluvia no pudiesen comenzar a trabajar, pero se calmaron cuando se percataron de que no importa qué tan feo estuviese el tiempo, ellos trabajarían de todas maneras. Arthur se alegraba por ello, si hubiese tenido que dejar de bajar al mundo de los sueños, por cada vez que llovía o no brillaba el sol, no lo habría hecho casi nunca. La volvió a mirar a ella y ancho la comisura de sus labios. Ariadne se sonrojó como lo hacía siempre que él le sonreía, no obstante, le devolvió el gesto. Era interesante como algunas veces Arthur se mostraba impenetrable, mientras que otras parecía ser un libro abierto. El hombre clave, en cambio, nunca tuvo demasiados problemas en leerle la mente a Ariadne. Más de una vez había sucedido que Arthur había logrado finalizar las frases por ella. Seguramente, lo más molesto para los dos de haber despertado, no haya sido el no poder volver a dormir, sino el hecho de que sueño haya sido interrumpido. Aunque se lo supiesen casi de memoria, ya que rara vez cambiaba, lo amaban, y por el momento era la única manera en la que tenían para estar juntos (aunque ninguno de los dos se imaginara el uno soñaba con el otro). Como ambos tenían en claro que no iban a poder conciliar el sueño, decidieron ponerse a hablar de sus vidas. Ariadne le relató como desde que entraron en la mente de Robert Fischer, mejoró notablemente en la universidad. Si bien siembre había sido de las mejores alumnas, sus notas mejoraron tanto que la tuvieron que avanzar de año. Él, por otro lado, realizó pequeñas misiones por su cuenta, pero ninguna fue tan compleja ni se comparó a la última que había hecho. Además, en esos trabajos, no tenía ningún tipo de relación con sus compañeros...y eso le aburría. Se involucraron tanto en la conversación, que perdieron la noción del tiempo. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, las primeras luces del alba se comenzaron a filtrar a través de la ventana empañada. La habitación había adquirido un leve tono lila, y un leve destello anaranjado se reflejaba en los objetos de ella. Entonces, los dos se percataron de el sueño había vuelto a tomar posesión de ellos, y decidieron volver a dormirse hasta la hora en la que se suponía que debían despertarse.

-Buenos días, bellos durmientes.-se escuchó que Eames decía al mismo tiempo que golpeaba reiteradamente la puerta. Arthur le suplicó que parase, aquel sonido en verdad lograba crisparlo.- Vístanse rápido y bajen a desayunar que a las diez nos pasará a buscar uno de los choferes de Saito.

Arthur se levantó y se metió en el baño. Allí se lavó la cara lo más rápido que pudo, se engominó el pelo para peinárselo, y se vistió en uno de sus trajes. Cuando regresó al cuarto, se encontró con que Ariadne ya estaba vestida. "Y yo que creí que las mujeres tardaban mucho tiempo en arreglarse" pensó el hombre clave.

Se reunieron con Eames y Yusuf para desayunar. Mientras que el Hombre Clave se había limitado a escoger de la mesa una taza de té y unas tostadas, Eames y Yusuf habían tomado toda clase de alimentos: yogur, cereales, frutas, bocados dulces…por otro lado, Ariadne fue la más moderada: se conformó con una taza de café, y un recipiente con un poco de frutas, y dos medialunas calientes. A los diez minutos de que terminaran con su primer comida del día, a Eames lo llamaron, indicándole que el sujeto que los pasaría a buscar ya se encontraba en la puerta del hotel. Los cuatro prácticamente corrieron a él y se metieron dentro. El falsificador, que se había sentado adelante, bajó el espejo para poder ver los rostros de los otros tres.

-Ustedes dos tienen cara de haber dormido poco-les dijo a Ariadne y Arthur ¿qué clases de travesuras han hecho?-la muchacha se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que bajar la cabeza, mientras que el otro lo fulminó con la mirada. Yusuf los miró, conteniendo su risa a duras penas, y Eames esbozó una sonrisa que dejó ver sus dientes.

Llegaron al rato a una especie de balcón. Ingresaron en él para encontrarse con varias clases de equipo. Saito había gastado quien sabe cuánto dinero en comprar materiales para cada uno.

-Ariadne, querida.-le dijo el japonés.-Mira, mira, he conseguido todas clases de útiles para ti. Espero que puedas hacer un excelente trabajo como lo hiciste la otra vez. Así que confío en que tus planos nos sorprenderán. Bajarás ¿no es así?

-Si usted me lo permite, por supuesto que sí.-le respondió ella.

-Sabes que estás más que invitada a bajar con nosotros.-sonrió él.

-¿Y tú, Arthur? ¿Tienes pensado algo?

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir el Hombre Clave.-ya he investigado un poco sobre el sujeto. Ahora tengo que profundizar algunas ideas, y adentrarme con Ariadne.-se escuchó un tosido fingido de Eames, Arthur giró su cabeza para mirarlo, y ensanchó las aletas de su nariz, luego volvió a hablarle a Saito-para ver estructuras que puedan confundirlo. Arquitectura paradójica y eso…

-Oh, sí, sí, me imagino.-aplaudió el japonés.-Yusuf, contigo tengo que hablar. La última vez quedé atrapado en el limbo bastante tiempo, por supuesto que aquello no es tu culpa…pero como ya te he dicho, tienes que hacer un sedante lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenernos dormidos, pero uno que logre despertarnos si morimos ¿entiendes?

-Sí, no sé cómo lo haré, sin embargo.-suspiró.-Es decir, soy el mejor químico, eso es sabido-aclaró sin modestia alguna-es obvio que encontraré la manera, pero no será nada fácil. Tendré que trabajar mucho.

-Entiendo. ¿Eames?-volteó su cabeza al inglés.

-Bueno, me tendrías que dar fotos, videos e información de los hombres que se relacionan con Toru. De esa manera, podré interpretarlos bien. Para practicar necesito adentrarme en algún sueño, sí o sí.

-Eso se puede arreglar.-Saito sonrió.-En un rato llegará Cobb. Cuando lo haga, podrán comenzar a trabajar al 100 %.

-Saito-dijo Arthur.-Tu condición fue bajar a la misión con nosotros ¿no es cierto? Puedes hacerlo, pero debes fabricarte un tótem.

-¿Te refieres a uno de esos objetos como el trompo que tiene Cobb?

-Así es.-asintió el Hombre Clave.-Debes hacerte uno sí o sí, es una regla para todos los soñadores. De esa manera puedes darte cuenta si estás despierto o si sigues soñando. Y no debes dejar que nadie, repito, nadie, lo toque.

-¿Por qué no?-quiso saber el japonés.

-Porque de lo contrario,-habló el inglés-anularías su efecto. El tótem es algo que solo tú debes conocer. Yo por ejemplo, tengo esto.-mostró señalando una ficha de póker.-Arthur tiene un dado, y la pequeña Ariadne un alfil sino me equivoco ¿no es así?-Ariadne asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y el tuyo, Yusuf?-le preguntó Saito al químico.

-Un naipe español.-confesó.

**oOoOoOo**

-Wow, ha sido un día agotador.-resopló Ariadne mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

-¿A que sí? La falta de trabajo hace que cuando de repente, tienes algo en serio, te termines cansando rápido.-sonrió la mano derecha de Cobb

-Ya lo creo. Vaya, me duele todo…-se quejó.

-Mmm…-soltó Arthur.-Gira mirando hacia allá.-le pidió, señalando la pared. Ariadne lo miró, levantando una ceja y le hizo caso. Él se aproximó a ella y comenzó a masajear su espalda por sobre su ropa. Ella sintió escalofríos al sentir el tacto de Arthur.

-Wow-exclamó.-En verdad eres bueno en esto.

Arthur sólo sonrío. No sabía bien qué decir, nunca había sido bueno para expresarse. No porque fuese tosco, ni porque quisiese fingir que no le importaba nada, pero abrirse nunca había sido su fuerte.

-Me agradó trabajar hoy contigo ¿sabes?-le confesó a Ariadne.-la muchacha se volvió a dar vuelta, encarándolo. Miró sus ojos marrones y perdió en ellos. La profundidad de la oscura mirada de Arthur en verdad era cautivadora. El hombre clave levantó sus cejas y sonrió.

-A mí también.-dijo, bajando la cabeza para que él no notara que se había sonrojado. Odiaba no poder controlar sus reacciones físicas. Se encontraba a sí misma poniéndose colorada por cada cosa que Arthur decía o hacía.- Es tan agradable como lo recordaba.-sonrió tímidamente. Arthur no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué cosas recuerdas?-inquiró.

-No lo sé…a ti ayudándome cuando Mal me apuñaló, a ti enseñándome sobre la escalera de Penrose, a ti terminando cada una de mis frases por mí, a ti…-se calló un instante, dudó en si finalizar su frase o no. Tras una leve vacilación, decidió terminar de hablar-a ti pidiéndome que te de un beso.

-No me digas esas cosas.-le dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó, tragando con fuerzas.

-Por dos razones. La primera, es porque darte un beso de esa manera fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, fue cobarde.-sonrió con amargura. Ariadne lo observó.

-¿Y la segunda?

-Porque no te das una idea de lo mucho que me tientas.-Arthur se acercó a ella. Ariadne abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró rápidamente. Redujo enormemente el espacio que los separaba y le rozó la mejilla con sus dedos. Sus narices casi se tocaban, y cuando Arthur quiso besarla, el teléfono de la habitación sonó.-Demonios-maldijo mientras apartaba su rostro del de ella para pararse y atender.

-Arthur, querido.-exclamó una voz inglesa.

-Eames.-se limitó a responder.

-Algo me dice que te he interrumpido.

-¿Tú dices?-respondió con sarcasmo. Ariadne intentaba descifrar qué era lo que el Falsificador le estaba diciendo.

-Piénsalo así, mientras más tardes en darle un beso, más lo disfrutarás.

-Aguarda.-dijo Arthur.- ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

-Yo sé todo, cariño. De todas maneras, debemos encontrarnos en cinco minutos en la sala de pool.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Algo con el trabajo?

-¿Eh? No, solo queríamos jugar al pool y nos apeteció hacerlo de a parejas.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que queremos?-le preguntó, secamente.

-Sé que a los dos les encanta. Anda, pregúntale.-insistió el inglés. Arthur suspiró.

-Ariadne,-dijo Arthur mientras se quitaba el teléfono de la oreja-¿quieres ir a jugar al pool con Eames y Yusuf en cinco minutos?

-¿Dónde?-preguntó ella.

-Aquí, en el hotel.

-Vale, me apunto.-Arthur asintió y se volvió a colocar el teléfono en el oído.

-Dice que…-comenzó a decir, volviéndose a poner el tubo en la oreja.

-Ya he oído.-lo calló Eames.-Bien, nos vemos en cinco para que les demos una buena paliza, adiós.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza y cortó el teléfono, luego la miró a Ariadne y dijo:

-Pase lo que pase, no podemos dejar que nos ganen.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, comenten, es importante para mí. _


	5. Emborracharse es divertido

_¡Hola! Acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas disculpas por la tardanza…espero que les guste, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo._

**Capítulo 5: Emborracharse es divertido**

Eames y Yusuf los esperaban en el cuarto de pool. El falsificador estaba ligeramente apoyado sobre la mesa con un vaso de whiskey en la mano, y el químico se hallaba parado a su lado, poniéndole tiza a uno de los tacos de billar. El inglés les sonrió al verlos y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercasen, el otro se limitó a mirar a Eames con aire cómplice.

-Hola, pequeña.-le dijo el inglés, con dulzura, a Ariadne, la arquitecta le sonrió. Luego se volteó al hombre clave y le preguntó-Arthur, ¿todo bien?-él ensanchó la comisuras de sus labios sarcásticamente, dirigiéndole una mirada torva y asesina la cual hizo que Eames soltase una pequeña risa. El falsificador desvió su vista a la arquitecta y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Preparados para perder?-preguntó Yusuf mientras soplaba la punta del taco para quitar la tiza que sobraba.

-Ya quisieras.-contestó Arthur. Sin mirarlo, el químico sonrió, chasqueando la lengua.

-Y…-habló Eames.-¿Qué estaban haciendo cuando los llamé?-la pregunta hizo que Ariadne se sonrojara. Arthur en cambio, tensó la mandíbula y se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar todos los insultos que se le estaban ocurriendo en el momento.-Lo siento si interrumpí algo que estaban haciendo.-contestó, sin mentir del todo.

-No te preocupes, Eames, te creemos.-contestó Arthur con seriedad y un poco de ironía.-Bueno, basta de palabras, ¿no era que querían jugar al pool?-sonrió. Yusuf soltó un silbido.

-¿Y si lo hacemos interesante?-sugirió el químico.-Apostemos algo…

-¿Algo cómo qué?-preguntó Ariadne, abriendo los ojos.

-¿Por qué no sugieres algo tú?-inquirió el químico, mirándola a ella y luego a Arthur.

-Yo sé.-exclamó Eames, antes de que los otros dos pudiesen decir algo.

-A ver, ¿y qué es lo que propones, Eames?-soltó Arthur con un tono seco.

-Si ustedes ganan, les invitaremos unos tragos esta noche…

-Eames, todo aquí corre por cuenta de Saito, eso no es válido.-lo miró el hombre clave son seriedad.

-Iremos afuera, los tragos aquí son una mierda.-apuntó Yusuf, defendiendo la idea del inglés. El falsificador esbozó una ancha sonrisa que dejó ver su perfecta dentadura.

-Bien, me parece una buena idea.-sonrió Ariadne, mirando a sus dos futuros adversarios de pool.

-¿Y si ustedes ganan?-preguntó Arthur. Yusuf y Eames se miraron, sonrieron y permanecieron callados un instante sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. El químico comenzó a silbar por lo bajo, y el falsificador alzó las cejas, mordiéndose ligeramente la lengua.

-Si nosotros ganamos…-hizo una pausa para aumentar la tensión.-Nos dirán que es lo que sueñan mientras duermen.-se detuvo un momento, reflexionó, y corrigió sus palabras.-No, no nos lo dirán a nosotros, se los confesarán entre ustedes.-Ariadne le lanzó una mirada de desesperación y miró a Arthur, quien chasqueó la lengua.

-Por mí está bien.-confesó, la miró a Ariadne y espero a que ella le dijese algo.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Acepto la apuesta.-contestó la arquitecta, cerrando los ojos. Eames golpeó sus palmas, haciendo que sonaran y los estrechó a los dos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Bien, a jugar.-sentenció Yusuf.

El químico golpeó primero, y entonces el juego comenzó. El primero en anotar, fue Eames, embocando en uno de los agujeros del medio, la bola 13.

-Bien, somos las rayadas.-dijo Yusuf en voz alta.

-¿Rayadas como tú?-preguntó Arthur.

-Ja, maldito ja.-contestó el aludido, riendo sarcásticamente. Ariadne no pudo evitar reír y Arthur sonrió por ello.

-Yusuf, atento en el juego, es tu turno.-el químico asintió con la cabeza y golpeó la bola blanca. La misma no tocó ninguna de las bolas, lo que hizo que el químico maldijera.

-Lo que significa…-dijo Ariadne-dos tiros para nosotros.

El juego continuó parejo. Cuando Eames o Yusuf metían una bola, llegaba el turno de Arthur y Ariadne que embocaban otra. Hace tiempo que Eames no jugaba un partido tan entretenido. Siempre había derrotado a sus oponentes en cuestión de minutos, pero aquellos dos eran buenos en serio. El partido se prolongó horas, porque cada vez que alguno acomodaba las bochas a su gusto para embocarlas en el siguiente tiro, el otro se las ingeniaba para sacarlas del camino. El inglés seguía rellenando su vaso de whiskey, que por alguna razón que ni Arthur ni Ariadne comprendían, no conseguía emborracharlo. Llegó el momento en el que sólo quedaba la bola ocho. Mientras que el falsificador y el químico tenían que meterla en una de las esquinas, los otros dos tenían que embocarla en una de las del medio…y eso era más difícil, mucho más difícil. Yusuf agitó sus antebrazos e hizo un sonido con la boca, imitando el redoble de un tambor. Eames hizo su tiro, dejando la bola bastante cerca de su blanco. Iba a ser realmente difícil sacarla de ahí. El inglés sonrió anchamente, porque había muchas posibilidades de que los otros dos erraran y terminaran metiendo la bocha donde no debían. Ariadne observó la mesa. Gracias a sus estudios de arquitectura, tenía un buen conocimiento de trigonometría, entonces sabía cómo hacer para mover la bocha. Sin embargo, aunque supiera la teoría, no creía que pudiera realizar bien el tiro, entonces le pidió ayuda a Arthur. Le dijo al oído su cálculo, y el otro asintió.

-Yo te ayudo-dijo. Se posicionó detrás de ella, y colocó una de sus manos en su cadera. Con la otra, tomó su brazo y lo movió para que el taco apuntase a la bola blanca desde el ángulo correcto.

-Tranquila.-le dijo al oído. El aliento de Arthur sobre su piel le provocó que sintiese escalofríos. Tanto Arthur como Ariadne parecían haberse olvidado de que Eames y Yusuf estaban allí, porque en aquel momento era como si estuviesen ellos solos: la tensión sexual entre los dos prácticamente se olía en el aire. Entonces, el hombre clave movió su brazo, lo que efectuó que Ariadne hiciese su tiro. Tal y como la arquitecta había previsto, la bola blanca golpeó de tal manera a la negra que la corrió de su blanco. Yusuf maldijo en voz alta y se dispuso a tirar, pero como había agarrado mal el taco, la bola blanca golpeó uno de los costados de la mesa sin tocar a la ocho. Eames lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza. Ariadne rió por ello y miró a Arthur: tenían dos tiros, lo que significaba que podían ganar.

-Tu turno.-le dijo. El otro asintió y realizó su movida. La pelota quedó muy cerca del agujero en el cual debían embocar la misma.

-Hazme el honor.-le sonrió la mano derecha de Cobb a la muchacha. Ella asintió, y con un golpe corto, ganó el juego. Arthur soltó un puño al aire, se acercó a ella, riendo, y la alzó, estrujándola en un abrazo. Luego, besó su mejilla, y la bajó de vuelta al suelo.

-Vale, hay cuartos en el hotel ¿saben?-bromeó Eames.-Es como si en los últimos cinco hubiesen tenido relaciones sexuales sin necesidad de…bueno, eso.-Ariadne se puso roja como un tomate. Entre las miradas y sonrisas de Arthur, y los comentarios de Yusuf y sobretodo de Eames, se volvía loca de la vergüenza.-Bueno, supongo que por culpa de Yusuf, les debemos un trago.-admitió.

-¿Por mi culpa?-se quejó el químico.-Oye, nos ganaron y punto, no he jugado mal yo.

-Bla, bla, bla…-le dijo Eames a su mejor amigo. El otro rodó los ojos.-Bien, debemos irnos.-miró a Arthur y le dijo.-Bien jugado.-luego, se volvió a Ariadne y le dijo.-Has estado excelente, pequeña.-y la abrazó, luego al oído le susurro.-Mejor te suelto antes de que a tu novio le agarre un ataque de celos. Ella no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

**oOoOoOo**

-Vaya victoria.-le dijo Ariadne a Arthur una vez que llegaron a su habitación. Él le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Juegas muy bien, no sabía que te gustara.-admitió.

-Se ve que los dos somos una caja de sorpresas.-contestó ella, haciendo referencia a la noche anterior, en la cual el hombre clave le admitió que le gustaba el rock.

-Lo somos.-contestó él, estirando levemente sus comisuras. Se quiso acercar a ella para terminar lo que estaba haciendo cuando Eames los interrumpió, pero no se animó. Iba a tener que buscar nuevamente el momento perfecto para besarla, y maldijo por ello, porque en serio se moría por hacerlo. Se mordió el labio y avanzó hacia ella, sólo para acurrucarla bajo sus brazos. Ariadne, casi paralizada, apoyó el rostro en su pecho, y permaneció así. Él le besó la cabeza y la soltó. Entonces, sin decir nada, tomó algo de ropa del armario y se metió en el baño. Ariadne permaneció allí parada, sin moverse. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento iría a salírsele por la garganta. Se sentó sobre la cama y aguardó y aguardó. Cuando Arthur salió del baño, con sus jeans claros y el pecho al descubierto, ella hizo lo posible para no mirar. Todavía tenía el torso húmedo, y el pelo le chorreaba agua. Se descolocó al igual que la noche anterior, él la miró sin decir nada, y se puso su remera negra.

-¿Vas a bañarte?-le preguntó.

-Eh…sí, ya mismo voy.-contestó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él le sonrió con la mirada y se mordió el labio.

Arthur aguardó a que ella terminase, y entonces bajaron a cenar. Una vez que finalizaron la comida, Eames y Yusuf los llevaron a un bar para cumplir su apuesta.

La cantina era un lugar moderno: estaba iluminado por luces de neón, y había parlantes en cada esquina. El inglés habló con una de las personas que trabaja allí, y él asintiendo con la cabeza los guió hacia donde se iban a ubicar. Subieron por una escalera, y se dirigieron al fondo. Aquel lugar era ideal porque si bien la música se escuchaba, se oía mucho más baja, lo que facilitaba que pudieran conversar. Se sentaron como usualmente lo hacían: en una mesa de a cuatro, Eames frente a Yusuf, y Arthur frente a Ariadne. El inglés llamó al mozo, que se encontraba esperando a unos metros de ellos, y entonces es tomó el pedido.

-Deme un vaso de absenta.-pidió el inglés.

-¡¿De absenta?!-exclamó Arthur.- ¿Qué diablos tienes en lugar del cerebro? Eso te volará la poca cabeza que te queda.

-Querido, qué poco me conoces ¿piensas que es la primera vez que lo pido?-le contestó.-Anden, hagan su pedido.

-A mí deme un vaso de vino.-pidió Ariadne, con educación.

-Yo quiero un vaso de vodka con limón.-canturreó Yusuf, ese era su trago favorito.

-Yo tomaré un porrón de cerveza negra, por favor.

-Oh, Arthur, vamos, eres demasiado aburrido.-le dijo Eames.-¿Cerveza? Debes estar bromeando.

-Ya sabes que yo no bebo demasiado.-contestó, cortante. El falsificador se rió y rodó los ojos.

El mozo los miró, y tras que Eames asintiera, se fue a buscar su pedido. Al rato volvió con todas las bebidas y las depositó sobre la mesa. Así fue como comenzaron a beber. Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, los cuatro ya habían ordenado su quinta ronda. Los únicos estables eran Arthur y Yusuf. A Ariande ya le costaba coordinar las palabras, y Eames había comenzado a perder los reflejos y se reía por cualquier cosa. El químico pagó, y entonces comenzó a debatir con Arthur cómo diablos hacer para volver al hotel con los otros dos, borrachos como estaban. El hombre clave llamó a un taxi, que llegó a buscarlos a los pocos minutos. Lograron que el falsificador y la arquitecta se metieran en el vehículo y se dirigieron al hotel. Llegaron, y se adentraron en el edificio. Guiaron a Eames y Ariadne para que no se cayeran, y prácticamente los cargaron hasta los cuartos.

-Ohh, hogar, dulce hogar.-se rió Eames mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no caerse.-¿Soy yo o la puerta se ve más chica?-preguntó. Luego miró al americano.-Wow, Arthur, y yo que pensé que te ibas a poner borracho con todo lo que tomaste.-y entonces soltó una carcajada. El hombre clave sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien, vigílalo.-le pidió Arthur a Yusuf al llegar al pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones.-Haz que tome mucho agua, y encuentra la manera de sacarle el olor a alcohol de encima, que sino mañana Cobb y Saito nos arrancarán la cabeza a los cuatro.

-Quédate tranquilo, yo me encargo.-sonrió el químico.-Puedes con ella ¿no es cierto?-Arthur no contestó y se metió con Ariadne en su cuarto. La muchacha comenzó a reír.

-¿Ya…ya hemodz llegado?-rió Ariadne, hipando.-Wow, ¡ha zido muyyy, muyyy dápido!

-Cielos…-exclamó Arthur levantando las cejas.-Ven, será mejor que te tomes un baño.

-Pedoo, pedoo…ya me di und baño hoy.-se quejó.

-Pues, te darás otro.

-¡No quiedo!-se cruzó de brazos.

-No te he preguntado.-le contestó. Sintiéndose un pervertido, la arrastró hasta al baño y comenzó a desvestirla.

-¿Qué hazedz?-preguntó ella, asustada.

-No me aprovecharé de ti, Ariande.-le dijo tiernamente.-Nunca haría eso.-Ariadne pestañeó. Siguió desvistiéndola hasta dejarla en ropa interior, le sacó los zapatos y las medias, y entonces la alzó y la metió en la bañera. Abrió uno de los grifos y el agua comenzó a salir.

-Edzta fría.-lloriqueó la arquitecta.

-Shh…-la tranquilizó-ya se calentará.-le dijo, y tuvo razón, porque Ariadne cerró los ojos cuando sintió el agua caliente caer sobre su cuerpo.

-Mu…mucho mejor.-dijo ella.

-Bien, al menos ahora puedes hablar modulando.-sonrió él. Supuso que era la primera vez que se emborrachaba, porque sólo alguien que no había tomado nunca-o casi nunca- se ponía de aquella manera. Aguardó unos minutos antes de volver a cerrar las canillas. Cuando lo hizo, envolvió a Ariadne en una toalla y, alzándola, la llevó hasta la cama. Buscó ropa interior seca de su armario y el piyama que había usado la noche anterior, y se los tendió.-Anda, vístete. Yo no te miraré, lo juro.-dijo, dándose vuelta. En silencio, Ariadne se vistió, en silencio.- ¿Ya?

-Sí.-contestó ella, que ya había recobrado bastante parte de su lucidez.

Arthur tomó un vaso de la repisa, que llenó con agua. Luego le vertió el polvo de un sobre que buscó de su bolso, y revolvió el contenido.

-Tómate esto.-le dijo, entregándole el vaso. Ariadne lo probó e hizo una mueca de asco.-Anda, sé que sabe horrible, pero te hará sentir mejor, confía en mí.-ella lo obedeció, y cerrando los ojos, se bebió todo. El hombre clave sonrió y le volvió a preparar la mezcla. Cuando Ariadne finalizó aquel líquido por segunda vez, Arthur le sacó el vaso y lo colocó de vuelta en su lugar. Luego, se acercó a ella, la recostó y la tapó.

-Arthur, lo siento.-le dijo ella, sumamente avergonzada.

-Descuida, le podría pasar a cualquiera, y Eames no estaba mucho peor que tú.-sonrió.-Además me ha gustado cuidarte.-confesó. Entonces, apagó el velador de su mesa de luz y le dio un beso en la frente. La mano derecha de Cobb dio la vuelta para acostarse en su lado de la cama y le dijo:

-Descansa, que mañana será un duro día de trabajo.-ella asintió y se quedó dormida al instante.

Arthur suspiró y la observó. Era la primera vez que sentía que una mujer ejercía ese tipo de efecto sobre: cada vez se volvía más loco por ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y apagó su luz, dejando el cuarto completamente a oscuras. Se durmió, pensando en ella.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews, por favor __ Besos, y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	6. Los deseos ocultos del corazón

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Me inspiré un poco así que es más largo que los otros capítulos…pero bueno. Espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 6: Los deseos ocultos del corazón**

Arthur se levantó cuando escucho el sonido del despertador. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio a Ariadne profundamente dormida, abrazada a su almohada. Bajando sus piernas de la cama, se incorporó y se sacudió el pelo. Tras un bostezo particularmente largo, se metió en el baño para tomarse una ducha fría. Cuando se terminó de vestir, se volvió a dirigir a la cama y se sentó junto a la arquitecta.

-Ariadne.-susurró, tocándole el hombro.–Ariadne, despierta.-volvió a decir. La muchacha se movió un poco pero se volvió a quedar quieta.- Ariadne, debemos bajar a desayunar…anda, despierta-le repitió mientras le acariciaba el pelo con los dedos y le acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja. La arquitecta abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Arthur, sonriéndole.-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza…pero sí, me siento bien.-dijo.-¿Qué sucedió a anoche?-quiso saber.

-Bebiste unas copas de más…nada grave.-la despreocupó el hombre clave.

-¿Me puse muy borracha?

-Podrías haber estado peor.

Ella asintió, avergonzada, y se metió en el baño a vestirse.

Arthur esperó a que Ariadne terminara de prepararse, y luego bajó con ella al bar. Allí, en una mesa, los esperaban Yusuf y Eames. Los dos se dirigieron a ellos y se sentaron a su lado

-Tienes un aspecto terrible.-le dijo Arthur a Eames.-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si un mamut hubiese pisado mi cabeza, ¿eso responde tu pregunta?-el falsificador se masajeó las sienes.-Hazme un favor, querido…la próxima vez, sin importar cuánto insista ni qué diga, no me dejes beber absenta bajo ningún concepto.

-Si me lo pides así…-sonrió mientras le ponía limón al té que estaba preparando. Luego, se lo tendió a Ariadne, y sonriéndole le dijo.-Toma, te ayudará.

-¿Tú también te has emborrachado, pequeña?-preguntó el inglés.

-Eso parece.-contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Arthur sonrió.-Pero a decir verdad no recuerdo muy bien lo qué pasó…tengo espacios en blanco.

El inglés soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y por qué no me preparas un té a mí, querido? ¿O sólo cuidas de ella?

-Tienes ojeras.-le dijo Arthur a al químico, ignorando al inglés.-Te dio muchos problemas Eames ¿No es así?-preguntó, sonriendo.

-Lo volví loco.-se rió Eames

-No es gracioso.-se quejó. En sus ojos se podía leer que estaba cansado, sin embargo lo disimulaba bien. Se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado y se lo bebió casi de un solo trago.

-¿Qué hizo?-preguntó Ariadne. Le dolía la cabeza, pero por lo menos no sentía que la misma fuera a explotar. La situación podría haber sido mucho peor, y supuso que eso se debía a lo bien que había cuidado Arthur de ella la noche anterior. No recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado, lo que no significaba que de vez en cuando tuviera algún destello de lucidez.

-Se puso a bailar en medio de la habitación y se cayó, riendo como un histérico.-contestó. Ariadne soltó una carcajada, arrugando su nariz. Arthur hizo lo posible por no derretirse frente a aquel gesto.

-¿Eso hice?-preguntó Eames, riéndose.

-También me dijiste que me querías mucho y que era como un hermano para ti.-sonrió Yusuf.

-Eso sí lo recuerdo.-admitió.

-Y…-siguió hablando el químico.-admitiste que admirabas a Arthur.  
El aludido levantó la cabeza bruscamente y levantó sus cejas. Eames chasqueó la lengua y ahogó una risa.

-No escuchaste eso, haz como si no hubiese pasado nada.-luego, se volteó a Yusuf.-Eres un bocazas.-el otro levantó los hombros y sus cejas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y tú, pequeña? ¿Haz hecho algo descontrolado?

-Si recordara algo, te lo diría.-admitió. Se quedó pensando unos segundos y dijo.-A ver, Arthur me hizo beber algo que me quitó el dolor de cabeza, y…-de repente, se acordó de lo que había sucedido. Se quedó callada, se sonrojó y abrió la boca.-Y…

-¿Y, qué?-alzó la vista el químico.

-Y la ayudé a ducharse.-finalizó rápidamente Arthur, para ahorrarle confesiones incómodas. -Yusuf y Eames soltaron un largo silbido.-No sucedió nada.-aclaró.-Se duchó con ropa.-agregó, disfrazando un poco la verdad.

-Ya veo.-asintió Yusuf, sin tragarse la historia. Eames ensanchó las aletas de su nariz y se mordió los labios.

**oOoOoOo**

Llegaron al galpón y se encontraron con Dom y Saito. El extractor y el japonés se hallaban terminando de ajustar unas cuentas financieras de la misión. Al verlos, ambos se pararon y se acercaron a saludarlos. Cuando Dom vio el estado de Eames y Ariadne, se acercó a su mejor amigo y mano derecha.

-¿Se pusieron borrachos anoche?-preguntó, alzando su ceja. En su tono de voz había una mezcla de seriedad y diversión.

-Créeme, es mejor que no sepas.-le contestó Arthur, tocándole el hombro. Dom sacudió la cabeza y se mordió la lengua para no reír.

Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, comenzaron a trabajar. Continuaron con lo que habían empezado la noche anterior, perfeccionando detalles y corrigiendo errores.

Pasada la hora, Saito se paró y les dijo.

-Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes…-Ariadne levantó las cejas.- En lugar de llegar en dos semanas, Toru arribará hoy…se quedará aquí diez días, lo que significa que tendrán entre una semana y aquella cantidad de tiempo para completar el trabajo.

-Pero dentro de todo, tenemos casi la misma cantidad de días para preparar todo.-habló Ariadne.-¿Influye en algo más el hecho de que llegue hoy?

-Sí.-contestó el japonés-.-Toru me ha pedido que para darle la bienvenida haga una fiesta formal. Como hablé ayer con él, justo después de que ustedes se fueran, tuve tiempo para organizar todo e invitar a la gente necesaria. Ustedes deberán ir, vestidos formalmente, por supuesto.-hizo una pausa y los miró.-Él sabe que ustedes trabajan para mí, lo que no sabe es en qué…piensa que sólo son empelados de Proclus Global, y debe seguir pensando aquello. Es por eso que hoy, _no _deben llegar juntos bajo ningún concepto, de lo contrario levantarían sospechas. Enviaré a chóferes que los pasarán a buscar en distintos horarios. En la fiesta, además tendrán la oportunidad de investigarlo un poco mejor.-los otros se miraron y asintieron, aunque Dom ya supiera todo aquello.-Muy bien, llegó el momento de bajar al mundo de los sueños. Hoy conocerán a la persona que se ocupará de manejar la maquina….pero por hoy, seré yo quien me encargue del asunto. Como soy turista, no es ni esencial ni preciso que baje ahora con ustedes. Dom me ha enseñado como funciona.-dijo con excitación. Saito aplaudió.-Muy bien ¡A trabajar!

Dom se dirigió al fondo del lugar y volvió con una valija bastante pesada. Cuando la abrió, se vieron unos aparatos extraños y unos cables que salían del centro. Los cinco se recostaron sobre las reposeras y, conectándose los cables a la cabeza, cerraron los ojos y se adentraron en la mente de Arthur. Aquel día sólo trabajarían en un nivel, y como no había ninguna marca que invadir, utilizaron a quien siempre utilizaban para los segundos niveles gracias a su buena organización, es decir, al hombre clave.  
Arthur agradeció ser discreto con sus pensamientos, de lo contrario los demás habrían descubierto muchas cosas. El lugar que él había creado era muy bello. Y, considerando que no era un arquitecto, había hecho un buen trabajo con los edificios y las construcciones. Ariadne no se sorprendió al ver obras imposibles de crear en la vida real. Ella ya había visto la fascinación que Arthur tenía por ellas. Sonrió al acordarse de aquel momento, en la que el hombre clave le dio clases de arquitectura paradójica y le mostró su escalera de Penrose. Ariadne fijó particularmente su atención en una obra que estaba basada en uno de los dibujos de Escher, ese era uno de sus favoritos. El americano se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó. Ella asintió.

No hablaron mucho más porque el resto del equipo se unió a ellos. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí abajo, profundizaron varios de los aspectos. Eames comenzó a tomar distintas apariencias para familiarizarse con los papeles que debería interpretar. Yusuf había hecho unos sedantes que a pesar de ir por buen camino seguían sin poder ser probados, por eso se dedicó a vagar por allí, observando a los demás, y riéndose de las imitaciones que el falsificador hacía en broma. Ariadne comenzó a probar cómo crear distintos tipos de paradojas con la ayuda de Arthur. Él sólo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y a ensanchar sus comisuras, no podía hablar mucho porque Dom debía extraer una de las ideas que él mismo había creado para el entrenamiento. Cobb no tardó mucho en hallarla, después de todo era simple y tonta…pero servía para practicar de todas maneras.  
A las tres horas, volvieron a subir. En el mundo real sólo habían pasado quince minutos, eso era fascinante...pero aún debían seguir trabajando. Se concentraron en las patadas, establecieron la cantidad de niveles que debería tener el sueño, y determinaron qué debería pasar en cada uno de ellos. Al mediodía, tomaron un descanso para almorzar, luego siguieron con el trabajo. Cuando el reloj dio las tres de la tarde, Saito hizo que parasen.  
-Han trabajo mucho hoy. Vayan a descansar y prepárense para esta noche.-les dijo el japonés.  
Arthur, Ariadne, Eames y Yusuf asintieron y se despidieron de él y Cobb. Salieron del galpón, se metieron en el auto, y regresaron al hotel, destruidos del cansancio.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Querido!-exclamó Eames al verlo.-Ya has llegado.-el hombre clave sonrió secamente.  
Arthur lucía una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones, chaleco y saco negros que hacían contraste con ella. Su corbata rojiza estaba perfectamente anudada a su cuello, y sus zapatos opacos se hallaban prolijamente lustrados. El inglés, por otro lado, llevaba puesta camisa celeste, y una corbata y traje color azul marino.

La mano derecha de Cobb le echó un vistazo al lugar y comenzó a caminar con Eames.

-¿Yusuf ha llegado ya?-inquirió. El inglés se rió entre dientes antes de contestar.

-Sí, está en la barra cortejando a la muchacha que sirve los tragos.

-¿Y Toru?

-Me temo que todavía no está aquí. Creo que vendrá a último momento…ya sabes cómo son los hombres como él.-chasqueó su lengua.-¿A qué hora llegará Ariadne?-preguntó.

-No lo sé…-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

De repente, Saito y Cobb se acercaron a ellos. Los dos estaban de gris y en lugar de corbata llevaban un moño.

-Arthur, Eames.-dijo Dom.-Hay alguien que quiero presentarles.-llamó con la mano a un hombre que se acercó a ellos. Era una persona alta y fornida, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y nariz aguileña.

-Él es Steven. Será quien se encargará de manejar la maquina.-anunció Dom.

Eames y Arthur le tendieron la mano, examinándolo de arriba abajo. El otro no mostró ninguna señal de haber sido intimidado por aquel gesto. Saludándolo con la cabeza, se despidieron y dirigieron a la barra. Desde el lugar en el cuál se habían sentado, podían ver a Yusuf hablando con una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-No conocía ese costado de Yusuf.-admitió Arthur.-¿Qué le estará diciendo?

-Oh, probablemente estén charlando de tragos.-rió.

-¿De tragos? ¿Y qué sabe él de tragos?-preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, pues…Yusuf es químico ¿o no? Todo lo que sea mezclar líquidos le parece entretenido.-dijo esbozando una sonrisa bien amplia. Arthur sacudió la cabeza y pidió un porrón de cerveza.

-No pidas absenta.-se burló el hombre clave.

-Descuida, no lo haré. Pediré whiskey.-dijo, llamando al hombre que preparaba los tragos.-Con hielo, por favor.-le aclaró.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio sin saber bien que decir. Arthur no veía la hora de que llegara Ariadne. Aunque se había separado de ella sólo unas horas atrás, se moría de ganas por volver a verla. Y entonces, como si hubiese sido obra del destino, la observó atravesar la puerta principal. Lucía un vestido largo y negro, de escote halter y corte princesa, que delineaba levemente si figura y dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Tenía puestos unos aros dorados que hacían juego con su brazalete, y llevaba el pelo atado en un recogido del cual sobresalían unos bucles por detrás. Arthur se acercó a saludarla y la analizó con más detalle, reparando en el brillo de sus labios y en sus ojos ligeramente delineados. Tragó grueso y sonrió.

De repente, un muchacho se acercó a ellos: el hombre clave observó a Steven con odio.

-Hola, no nos han presentado.-sonrió el rubio. Ariadne lo saludó con educación.-Y dime, ¿tú eres la arquitecta?-preguntó.

-Sí, lo soy.-contestó Ariadne.

Arthur sintió algo extraño en su estómago y los dejó solos. Se sentó al fin de la barra y pidió un vaso de whiskey: no siempre optaba por beber alcohol tan fuerte. Se llevó el trago a los labios e hizo una mueca, no porque la bebida fuese fuerte sino porque estaba…¿molesto? Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que el inglés se había sentado a su lado.

-Vaya, querido, te noto molesto.-le dijo.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?-preguntó, tomando otro sorbo del trago blanco.-Eames se rió.

-Mira, Arthur. Tengo tres cosas para decirte. La primera es que aunque trates, no puedes fingir conmigo, yo me doy cuenta de lo qué sientes…no eres _tan _impenetrable.-Arthur se limitó a mirarlo.-La segunda, es que si te gusta Ariadne, no entiendo como dejaste que él te la quitase para hablar.

-Ella es libre de hacer lo que se le plazca…es decir, no puedo prohibirle hablar con las personas que desea, sería una actitud inmadura.

-Como sea...-lo interrumpió Eames.-A veces tienes que ser menos caballeroso y comportarte más como si fueses un animal. Y la tercera...-volvió a enumerar. La canción _Undisclosed Desires_ de _Muse _había comenzado a sonar-es que tus jodidos celos no te dejan ver que ella no está ni mínimamente interesada en Steven. Sólo habla con él porque es educada, eso es todo.-Arthur giró su cabeza y los observó. Dejó de lado sus sentimientos para observar la escena con objetividad. El falsificador estaba en lo cierto, Ariadne no lo miraba a los ojos y giraba su vista hacia todos los ángulos del salón.-Así que, ¿por qué no vas a rescatarla?-le animó.

-Si notaste que no quiere estar allí ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?-preguntó sin ningún tipo de agresividad.

-Porque, querido, no creo que quiera que sea yo quien la saque de allí. Es más, creo que está esperando a que una persona especial lo haga…-hizo una pausa.-y con eso me refiero a _ti, _por si no te diste cuenta. Así que no seas idiota y ve.-le exigió.

Arthur pestañeó, se bebió lo que le quedaba del vaso de un solo trago, y se acercó a la pareja.

-¿Te molestaría?-le dijo a Steven, mirando a Ariadne. El rubio negó la cabeza, con orgullo, y se retiró de allí.

-Gracias.-le dijo la arquitecta, sonriendo.

-Ha sido un placer.-le contestó él, tomándole la mano para besársela. Los dos se empezaron a mover lentamente, al ritmo de la música.

Cuando el primer estribillo estaba terminando de sonar, Arthur extendió el brazo derecho y la hizo girar sobre su eje. Luego, colocó ambas manos de manera extendida sobre su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. En ese momento, lo único de su rostro que expresaba algo era su mirada, la cual decía a gritos "me muero de ganas de besarte".

_You trick your lovers _

_That you're wicked and divine_

_You may be sinner _

_But your innocence is mine._

Ariadne sintió como un escalofrío recorrió lentamente su columna vertebral cuando Arthur movió sus labios, cantando en voz baja. Sabía que le estaba cantando a ella, y sabía que le estaba dedicando las palabras de la canción. Con timidez, deslizó las palmas por su pecho, hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros.

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one._

El hombre clave la tomó con mayor firmeza, y ella, en respuesta, alzó su vista y lo miró a los ojos sin pestañear. Los dos siguieron bailando al compás de la música, olvidándose de todo el resto.

_I want to reconcile te violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty not just a mask_

Él siguió cantando, sin dejar de penetrarla con la mirada. La arquitecta se descubrió a sí misma sorprendiéndose de lo bien que cantaba Arthur: cada vez confirmaba más que el hombre clave era una caja llena de sorpresas. Los dos estaban fascinados.

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Hizo un particular énfasis en el último verso. Arthur se humedeció los labios y se los mordió. Tal y como había sucedido la vez que se reencontraron y la vez que jugaron al pool, tuvieron la sensación de que en aquel momento sólo existían aquello dos. No importaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el salón, no importaba la misión, no importaba más nada…sólo importaba que en aquel momento estaban juntos y muy cerca, tan cerca que ambos tenían que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no convertirse en esclavos de sus impulsos. Desde aquella distancia, tanto Arthur como Ariadne podían sentir el aroma del otro. Ella olía a duraznos, una fragancia que él amaba, y por otro lado, el perfume que Arthur se había puesto lograba dejar su mente en blanco. El hombre clave le abrazó la espalda para acercarla aún más hacia él, y Ariadne, instintivamente, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Arthur no se pudo controlar cuando apoyó la frente sobre la suya, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran. Se miraron fijamente, notando como sus respiraciones y alientos se entremezclaban. A los dos les latía el corazón tan fuerte que sentían que iría a estallar en cualquier momento. Todo era perfecto…pero la perfección duró poco porque la escena fue interrumpida.

-Vaya, vaya.-escucharon que decía una voz fría. Se separaron y cuando giraron, vieron a un hombre de aspecto mediocre. Estaba mal afeitado, su traje se veía desarreglado, y en sus ojos brillaba un ápice de locura. -Así que por ella me han reemplazado ¿eh?-rió macabramente y alzó sus cejas en un gesto amenazador.

-Nash.-respondió Arthur entre dientes. Ante ellos se hallaba parado el antiguo arquitecto del equipo.

_Muahahaha…soy malísima __ Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Por favor dejen sus reviews…y ¿adivinen qué? Hoy voy a ver Inception._


	7. Plan de rescate

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste, a mí me entretuvo escribirlo. Así que lean y disfruten._

**Capítulo 7: Plan de rescate**

Ariadne pestañeó y los miró a ambos. Los dos se observaban con odio, casi con asco. Fijó su vista una vez más en Nash antes de decir.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Oh, ¿no te dijo?-contestó el otro, levantando una ceja. Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cállate.-le ordenó Arthur, avanzando hacia él. Odiaba demasiado a ese sujeto. Nash se rió y se quedo en el mismo lugar.

-Vaya, princesita…se ve que no te dijeron todo ¿eh?-chasqueó la legua, girando su cabeza hacia ella-Dime, ¿en serio crees que tú siempre fuiste la arquitecta del equipo? Yo estaba antes…-lo miró a Arthur.-Hagamos apuestas: ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que pasará antes de que la echen a ella también?

-¿De qué está hablando, Arthur?-preguntó Ariadne, mirándolo.

-No lo escuches, Ariadne, sólo intenta llenar tu cabeza con cosas que no son ciertas.

-Anda, cuéntale…cuéntale cómo me desecharon como a un trapo sucio, cómo dejaron que Saito me entregase a Ingenería Cobol para que hiciesen lo que quisieran con mí. Me torturaron ¿sabes?

-Ariadne, no lo escuches.-le volvió a repetir.-Está distorsionando la realidad.-dio otro paso hacia Nash.-Escucha, _idiota, _la razón por la cuál te sacamos del equipo, fue porque siempre hacías las cosas cómo se te daba la gana. Y la última vez, tu soberbia y tu _"yo hago las cosas bien"_ hicieron que te equivocaras en algo fundamental que casi nos cuesta la vida. Luego, como el maldito cobarde y traidor que eres, fuiste a negociar con Saito: le ofreciste nuestras cabezas a cambio de la tuya. Él, claro, es un hombre inteligente, y nos eligió a nosotros en vez de a ti. Pero que Ingeniería Cobol te haya atrapado no fue nuestra culpa, fue la tuya.-su voz era dura. Odiaba tener que lidiar como idiotas como aquel, y más odiaba aún que mintieran.

-Vaya, sigues encontrándole la vuelta a todo, como siempre.-dijo él con una mueca.-Ya nos volveremos a ver. Arthur.-levantó las cejas.-Adiós, princesita, también te volveré a ver a ti.-su voz sonaba a amenaza. Mirando a los dos, dio media vuelta sobre su lugar, y se fue.

Dom se acercó a ellos, con los labios apretados.

-¿Ese era Nash?-preguntó, intranquilo.

-Sí.-respondió Arthur.-Quédate con Ariadne, yo iré a decirle a Saito.-Ariadne notó que Arthur estaba alterado.

Dom tomó a Ariadne del hombro y la llevó hacia la barra. Evidentemente quería desaparecer de la vista de aquel sujeto.

-¿Quién es Nash?-preguntó Ariadne.

-Era el arquitecto que trabajaba con nosotros antes de que te contratáramos a ti.-respondió él, con una sonrisa.-Yo nunca confié en él, pero Arthur…Arthur lo odiaba.-Dom llamó al hombre que trabajaba allí y le pidió dos vasos de whiskey.

-¿Te refieres a como se odia con Eames?-preguntó, sin llegar a comprender bien la situación.

-No, no…-se rió-No comprendes. Arthur y Eames no se odian…sólo fingen hacerlo, porque tienen personalidades totalmente opuestas, y porque difieren en muchas cosas, pero en el fondo se admiran, y hasta se quieren, diría yo.-bebió un sorbo de su trago- Él sabe que a pesar de que Eames finja que nada le interesa y "viva de fiesta", se toma su trabajo en serio, y lo respeta muchísimo por ello. Sucede lo mismo al revés, aunque Eames afirme que Arthur no tiene imaginación, tiene en claro que casi nadie pone tanto empeño en ésto como lo hace él. Nash, en cambio…- hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza.-hace todo a la ligera, sin importarle las consecuencias. Lo único que le importa el dinero.Y hey, no digo que a nosostros no…porque a fin de cuentas, por algo lo hacemos ¿no es así? Pero a Nash sólo le importa eso. Eso y cubrir su trasero…así que comprenderás porque Arthur lo detesta tanto.

-¿Tú no lo odiabas?-preguntó Ariadne.

-En aquel entonces yo tenía la cabeza en otras cosas como para detenerme a pensar si lo hacía o no…pero como ya te dije, nunca confié en él. Arthur por suerte siempre se encargó de observarlo…es casi imposible explicar cómo se enojó cuando arruinó una de nuestras extracciones.

-Arthur mencionó aquello, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada al respecto?

-Resumiendo la historia, teníamos que sacar información de la mente de Saito…habíamos hecho dos niveles. El primero había sido ambientado como uno de sus departamentos secretos. Cuando las cosas se descontrolaron y se pusieron feas en el segundo nivel, tuvimos que subir a al otro. Saito cayó al piso y notó que la alfombra estaba hecha de otro material. Es decir, el idiota de Nash hizo mal las cosas, lo que provocó que Saito se diese cuenta de que aún seguíamos soñando. En otras palabras, arruinó todo.-dijo, arqueando las cejas.-Y nunca te dijimos nada porque no era relevante. Si te llegases a equivocar, algo que sé que _no _pasará, no te echaremos del equipo.-agregó, leyendo su mente.-Así que no tienes porque preocuparte.-se detuvo en seco, y volvió a hablar.-Ariadne, debo ir a hablar con Saito y con Arthur, parece que Toru ha llegado ya.-dijo alzando su cabeza para observar a un hombre japonés.-No vengas todavía, no puede conocernos a todos al mismo tiempo.-luego, la observó fijamente-Ten cuidado con él, mantén los ojos abiertos…no es un buen hombre.-le advirtió.

Ariadne se paró y sacudió la cabeza. Comenzó a caminar, desviando su vista hacia todas partes. Salió por una puerta que daba hacia una terraza, y se apoyó sobre la baranda, mirando el jardín. Dejó que la brisa le refrescara el rostro y cerró los ojos. Maldijo a Nash, y no por las cosas de las que se había enterado, sino porque había interrumpido su momento con Arthur: ya era la segunda vez que sucedía algo así. "Que suerte la mía" se dijo. Y entonces, escuchó a unos pasos acercarse. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, alguien le rodeó el cuello.

-Deberías haberle hecho caso a Cobb, tendrías que haber estado alerta.-dijo una voz fría. Luego, le cubrió la nariz con un pañuelo y la durmió.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne se despertó en una plaza que parecía abandonada. Estaba sentada contra uno de los postes de una hamaca, y tenía las manos atadas. Se desesperó, quiso gritar pero estaba amordazada. Comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia todas partes, no había nadie que la pudiera rescatar. Y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Sin necesidad de tomar el alfil con sus manos, se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando. Aquel lugar no era normal, estaba construido demasiado mal como para ser real. Y de repente, lo vio acercarse. Nash caminaba con pasos torpes, sonriendo macabramente de medio lado. Cuando llegó a donde estaba ella, se agachó y, con brusquedad, le sacó el pañuelo que cubría su boca. Ariadne lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Sabes que es lo bueno de estar en un sueño?-Ariadne no contestó, se limitó a decirle con la mirada que le de daba asco.-Que nada de lo que pase aquí, dejará evidencias allí arriba.-levantó las cejas.-Así que contéstame… ¿por qué Saito los contrató de nuevo? ¿Qué quiere hacer?-ella le escupió el rostro. Nash se sacó la saliva de su rostro con los dedos, y la miró, amenazadoramente.-¿No piensas colaborar?-le dio una bofetada. Ariadne sintió que la piel le quemaba, pero no gritó, no quería darle el gusto de saber que le estaba haciendo mal.-Dímelo, o te juro que te golpearé las veces que necesite.

-No te diré nada.-respondió ella, apretando los dientes.

-Muy bien, entonces.-le pegó una cachetada aún más fuerte.-No me subestimes, princesita, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí abajo? Programé la maquina para que funcionara casi una hora, así que has las cuentas.-Ariadne tragó con fuerzas. Sabía que hablaba en serio, pero ella no diría nada…no traicionaría a sus amigos. Nash la agarró del pelo.-¿Por qué quieren entrar en la mente de Toru? ¿Qué es tan importante?

-Puedes seguir pegándome, pero yo me quedaré callada.-nunca había hablado tan en serio en su vida.

-Es una lástima…-tiró de sus cabellos muy fuerte, logrando arrancarle un gemido de dolor.-Habla.-le ordenó.-HABLA.-volvió a decir, perdiendo la paciencia. Sacudió la cabeza, e impulsó su puño sobre su pómulo, Ariadne gritó.-Vaya…al parecer, sí puedes gritar.-rió macabramente. Ariadne lo miró, asustada. "Por favor, que me encuentren ya" pidió con todas sus fuerzas. Nash la volvió a golpear, consiguiendo que gritara aún más fuerte. Ariadne comenzó a llorar en silencio: las lágrimas hacían que las lastimaduras le ardieran aún más. Su rostro ya había comenzado a teñirse de rosado y violeta por los golpes, y su labio inferior estaba ligeramente abierto.

-Puedes seguir con ésto…-dijo ella, llorando. Levantó su vista hacia él, mirándolo con todo el odio que tenía guardado dentro suyo.-pero yo te juro, que no diré nada. No soy como tú…nunca entregaría a la gente que quiero.

-No me hagas reír, Ariadne. Te llamas Ariadne ¿cierto?-se mordió la lengua.-Tú no eres nada para ellos, no les importas. Sólo te usan, ingenua. Y Arthur-dijo, sonriendo con maldad mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Ariadne movió la cabeza para que la dejase de tocar.-él sólo finge quererte, pero créeme, te desechará como a un pañuelo usado.

-Mientes.-negó ella. Sabía que lo hacía, aún así tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que hubiera algo de verdad en sus palabras.

-Sí, lo hará. Y alguien tan bella como tú, no lo merece.-se acercó a su rostro y le tocó el labio.

-Estás loco-lo acusó ella, asustada. Él se apartó, riendo, y levantó las cejas.

-Dime, ¿sigues sin pensar decirme nada?-ella se limitó a quedarse callada.-Nos divertiremos, entonces.

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur comprendió que algo no andaba bien. Había visto a Ariadne hace sólo cinco minutos, pero intuía, sentía en su interior que algo había pasado: no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Y lo confirmó segundos después cuando reparó en que Nash tampoco estaba allí. Sintió como aumentó su pulso, y corrió a buscar a Dom. Él estaba hablando con Saito y Toru, Arthur maldijo.

-Se la ha llevado.-dijo, apartándolo a Cobb.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Dom.

-Nash, se ha llevado a Ariadne. Ninguno de los dos está aquí. Dom, tenemos que hacer algo ya mismo.

-¿Nash?-preguntó Saito, había dejado a Toru a solas un instante para ver qué sucedía.-¿Aquel arquitecto que trabajaba con ustedes? Pensé que Ingenería Cobol lo había asesinado.-el hombre clave negó con la cabeza. Para suerte de todos, Eames y Yusuf aparecieron allí.

-Eames, hay que ir a buscar a Ariadne.-Arthur se volteó hacia él, desespreado-Estoy seguro de que Nash la secuestró.-tanto él como Yusuf empalidecieron. El inglés sabía muy bien que las intuiciones de Arthur, terminaban siendo ciertas la mayoría de las veces.

-Bien, haremos lo siguiente.-dijo Saito.-Ustedes dos.-señaló a Arthur y Eames.-irán con Steven por un lado. Y ustedes-les dijo a Cobb y Yusuf.-irán con uno de mis hombres por otro. Ni bien vea como entretener a Toru, saldré con más gente a buscarla.

-¿Dónde demonios se pueden haber metido?-preguntó Eames.

Saito sacó el celular de su bolsillo, marcó un número y se lo llevó a la oreja. Intercambió unas palabras y cortó.

Toru se acercó a ellos.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó.

-Uno de mis empleados perdió unos papeles importantes.-mintió Saito.-Pero Dom, por suerte, sabe dónde están las copias de seguridad…y estábamos hablando con él por ello.

-¡Oh! Entonces los dejaré tranquilos, no se preocupen.-sonrió.

Cuando se retiró, Saito los miro y les dijo:

-Les enviaran unas coordenadas de los lugares en los cuáles pueden estar. Hay cámaras que vieron a dos autos sospechosos yéndose. Vayan rápido.

Arthur y Eames, tomaron a Steven prácticamente a la fuerza, y se metieron en un auto negro que descansaba en la calle.

-Abróchate.-le dijo Eames a Steven.-No te das una idea de lo rápido que conduce cuando hay una emergencia.

Arthur observó las coordenadas que le habían enviado. Conocía aquel lugar, habían trabajado varias veces allí hace unos cuantos años, pero hace mucho tiempo que estaba abandonado. Era el lugar perfecto para esconder a una persona: nadie buscaría allí. Apretó sus dientes, y presionó a fondo el acelerador. Le sorprendió que no lo persiguiera ningún policía, seguramente Saito tendría algo que ver con ello. Las calles estaban desoladas, quién sabe por qué, pero gracias a ello el hombre clave pudo manejar tan rápido como pudo.

Finalmente, llegaron a una especie de almacén. Arthur se bajó rápido, y seguido de Eames y Steven, se dirigió allí. Al entrar, vieron a Ariadne y Nash, acostados en el piso y conectados a la misma maquina. Arthur empalideció y corrió a sus cuerpos. Observo que al aparato aún le quedaba más de media hora. Confirmó que Nash era un enfermo "¿qué le estará haciendo allí abajo?" se preguntó, asustado.

-Ésto está mal…ésto está muy mal.-dijo, agarrándose la cabeza.-Debo entrar ahora mismo, mientras tanto ustedes busquen algo para darnos la patada.

-¿Por qué bajarás?-preguntó Steven.

-Porque hasta que encuentren con qué despertarnos, pasarán minutos, así que imagina que lo que Nash podrá hacer en ese tiempo.-respondió con impaciencia mientras se conectaba los cables a su cabeza.-Eames, apúrate por favor-y entonces, entró.

Apareció sobre un lugar muy turbio: la plaza tenía cimientos rotos y en serio provocaba miedo. Recorrió rápidamente el lugar con la vista y los vio. Ariadne tenía la frente cortada, y el rostro y los brazos llenos de moretones. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo había estado allí torturándola? Escuchó un grito agudo, y entonces, montó en cólera. Bruscamente pero con rapidez, se acercó a la escena. Tomó a Nash por el cuello de la camisa para apartarlo de ella, y hundió el puño tres veces sobre su cara, lo más fuerte que pudo. Los nudillos se Arthur se cubrieron con la sangre que comenzó a brotar de la nariz del viejo arquitecto. Lo tiró bruscamente al suelo, dejándolo casi inconciente. Luego, se acercó a Ariadne, tan veloz como le permitieron las piernas, y la desató lo más rápido que pudo. La muchacha no podía hablar por culpa del llanto.

-Shh…tranquila, ya estoy aquí.-dijo, abrazándola con fuerza, y besando su cabeza con dulzura. Ariadne convulsionó contra su torso, no podía dejar de temblar. Él la estrechó más fuerte aún.-En cualquier momento nos darán la patada, tranquila…estás conmigo.-le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y volvía a dale un beso. Y entonces, bajo sus brazos, Ariadne se sintió segura. Le devolvió el abrazo y hundió el rostro en su pecho, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas. Así se quedaron hasta que sintieron un revoltijo en el estómago que fue producto de una fuerza que los hizo ascender. Arthur abrió los ojos e instintivamente buscó a Ariadne con su mirada. Eames había conseguido unos cojines, y los había tirado sobre ellos. Nash seguía durmiendo en el suelo.

-Pequeña, nos tenías realmente preocupados.-le dijo el inglés, abrazándola.-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó.

-Bien, ya estoy bien.-dijo.

-Yo lo despierto-dijo Arthur.-Tú, esconde a Ariadne.-le ordenó a Eames.-y tú, quédate aquí y ayúdame a que no escape.-volvió su cabeza a Steven. El rubio asintió.

-Arthur…creo que sería mejor que sea al revés.-habló Eames. Le dijo "lo siento" con la mirada, porque sabía que Arthur odiaba la idea de dejarla a ella con Steven.

-De acuerdo.-asintió. Vayan al auto y quédense ahí. Que Ariadne vaya adelante.-ordenó. Aguardo a que salieran, y entonces, Eames y él, rodearon al sujeto.

Arthur levantó lo levantó por el torso y lo dejó caer, pero no pasó nada.

-Déjame a mí.-dijo el inglés.-Tú puedes encargarte de él después. Te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, como torturarlo, por ejemplo.

-No soy así, Eames.-masculló.-Aunque quiera aniquilarlo, no soluciono las cosas de este modo. Aunque no estaría mal darle una buena paliza.-el falsificador sonrió, y le dio una patada a Nash en el estómago que logró despertarlo. Entonces, los dos lo tomaron por los brazos y lo levantaron, sin soltarlo.

-Tú vendrás con nosotros.-le dijo Arthur.-Y creeme, las pagarás caro por lo que hiciste.

**oOoOoOo**

En la fiesta había más gente aún que antes. Ingresaron por la puerta trasera, para que nadie viese a Nash, y entonces se encontraron con el resto del equipo en un salón vacío que se hallaba apartado del principal. Dom y Yusuf se acercaron a Ariadne para preguntarle cómo estaba, y ella asintió con la cabeza afirmando que se encontraba bien.

-Mira cuánto te quiere el equipo, Ariadne.-le sonrió Yusuf.

Sentaron a Nash sobre una silla y le ataron las manos para que no escapase.

-¿Por qué torturaste a Ariadne?-preguntó Eames. Él era muy bueno para sacar información sin necesidad de la violencia física. Sin embargo, se podía leer la furia en su rostro. Aquel tipo se había metido con su "hermanita".

-¿Por qué les diría? A fin de cuentas…ella no respondió ninguna de mis preguntas.-Arthur apretó su puño con fuerza y la miró. Si no hubiese sido porque Yusuf lo tomó del saco para impedir que se acercase hacia él, lo habría golpeado. Ariadne se llevó instintivamente la mano a su mejilla. "Fue sólo un sueño" se dijo.

-Quería saber por qué queremos invadir la mente de Toru.-respondió ella.

Saito giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Ha sido él quién te envió?

-No.-respondió Dom, negando con la cabeza.-Si Toru supiese algo, me habría dado cuenta…-suspiró.-Ésto sólo puede significar una cosa.-tragó con fuerzas.-Ingeniería Cobol también necesita a Toru para algo, y créeme, no es bueno tenerlos como rivales.-la sonrisa que esbozó Nash provocó escalofríos.

**oOoOoOo**

Llegaron a la habitación del hotel, agotados. Ariadne se metió en el baño a cambiarse y lavarse la cara: había sido un día duro. Cuando salió, descubrió que Arthur ya estaba en sus pantalones de dormir. Él le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Apagaron la luz de techo, y se metieron en la cama.

-Has sido muy valiente hoy.-le dijo Arthur.-Estoy orgulloso de ti.-ella no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Gracias.-respondió, bajando su cabeza para ocultar que se había puesto colorada.-¿Qué harán con Nash?-quiso saber.

-Lo llevarán a Tokyo, a un departamento de Saito que se encuentra bastante aislado de la sociedad. Allí no causará problemas.-sonrió.-Ariadne ¿estás bien?-la miró con sus ojos oscuros.

-Sí, sí…es decir, sufrí en el momento, pero ahora estoy bien. Es como si hubiese tenido una horrible pesadilla, nada más.-respondió, mirando sus sábanas. Se humedeció los labios y giró su cabeza para mirarlo.-Gracias por haber ido a rescatarme, fue una suerte que llegaras.

-Llegué tarde.-dijo él, negando con la cabeza.-Lo siento.

-No, no digas eso.-dijo, acercándose a él para acariciarle la mejilla. Arthur cerró los ojos.-Llegaste en el momento perfecto, y me alegro de que hayas sido tú quien apareció.

-Te quiero, Ariadne.-susurró él, tomándole la mano que descansaba en su rostro. La arquitecta le sonrió, y entonces se acercó a ella para besar su frente.-Necesitas descansar.-le dijo.-Vete a dormir.-ella asintió. Se recostó y lo saludó antes de cerrar los ojos. Quería que Arthur la besase,y era evidentemente que el hombre clave quería lo mismo que ella. Sin embargo, supuso que en aquel momento él estaba controlando sus impulsos, y aunque le costó, lo comprendió.

Arthur apagó su velador, dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, giró su cabeza a Ariadne y la miró, delineándole figura con los ojos. Estaba profundamente dormida, y parecía estar soñando con algo bonito, porque su expresión era bellísima. "Encontraré el momento para darte un beso, ya verás" susurró en voz muy baja, mientras se acercaba hacia ella para rozarle la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar. Entonces, volviendo a su lugar, se durmió.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya sé que no está muy bien escrito…perdonen. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor ¡dejen reviews!_


	8. Falta de objetividad

_Eu, ¡nuevo capítulo! __ Espero que les guste, en serio._

**Capítulo 8: Falta de objetividad**

_Aquel lugar le resultaba familiar. Si mal no recordaba, había estado allí hace tan sólo unas horas…pero esa vez había algo distinto, algo _muy_ distinto. Comenzó a caminar con paso firme, girando su cabeza hacia todas partes. El cielo era negro y ninguna estrella brillaba en él, pero además de ello, había algo realmente desagradable en la atmósfera. De repente, el aire se volvió frío, y todo se tornó incluso más oscuro de lo que ya estaba. Un grito agudo que taladró sus oídos hizo que se le diese vuelta el corazón. Arthur reconoció el lugar: los cimientos rotos, el césped seco, el olor a metal oxidado…se hallaba en la plaza en la cual Ariadne había sido torturada, y aquel chillido estremecedor pertenecía a ella. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a buscarla, y cuando la halló, bajo las garras de Nash, no pudo hacer nada. Se inmovilizó por completo, su cerebro funcionaba pero su cuerpo no. Le ordenó una y otra vez a sus piernas que se movieran, pero no hubo caso: ellas no le obedecían. Se comenzó a desesperar, Ariadne seguía siendo torturada y él no podía hacer nada para detener la situación. Nash lo vio, y le dirigió una sonrisa escalofriante. Le advirtió con la mirada que no se detendría bajo ningún concepto, que seguría lastimándola y haciéndola sufrir: ella estaba bajo su poder._

Arthur…

_Quiso gritar, quiso decirle que iba a hallar la manera de sacarla de allí, pero la voz no salía de su garganta, se rehusaba a hacerle caso. Lo mismo pasaba con cada y una de las extremidades de su cuerpo._

Arthur…

_El lugar comenzó a temblar. Se abrieron unas cuantas grietas en el suelo y se formaron varios escombros. Las columnas de la plaza colapsarían y aplastarían a Ariadne, no podía permitirlo. Sintió ganas de llorar._

ARTHUR.

_Y todo se cayó abajo._

Arthur se sentó de golpe con la frente empapada en sudor, y la boca tan seca que le era imposible tragar. Se le había formado un nudo de tamaño descomunal en la garganta, respiraba agitadamente, casi violentamente, y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Ariadne lo miró a los ojos, y se acercó a él para tocar su hombro.

-Tranquilo, ha sido solo una pesadilla.-era ella quién lo había despertado, era ella quien lo había sacado de aquel tormento. Arthur inspiró hondo y giró su cabeza para observarla.- ¿Qué has soñado?-le preguntó la muchacha, acariciando su cabello.

-Soñé que Nash te torturaba y yo no podía hacer nada.-se mordió los labios y miró hacia abajo- Tú sufrías y yo, a pesar de que lo intentaste, no podía rescatarte.

-Yo sé que tú harías lo que fuese por salvarme, no debes preocuparte por ello.-lo tranquilizó.

-No lo entiendes, Ariadne. Si algo te pasara, yo…yo no lo soportaría.-la miró fijo a los ojos. Ella sonrió.

-Nada me pasará, no mientras esté con ustedes, no mientras esté contigo.-Arthur asintió.-Vuelve a dormir.-le aconsejó, y él le hizo caso.

**oOoOoOo**

-Te ves terrible, querido. ¿Has tenido una mala noche?-preguntó con su acento inglés. Arthur se limitó a esbozar una mueca.-Bueno, eso me dice que sí.-agregó, realizando un giro de trecientos sesenta grados con su silla.

Eames, Arthur y Yusuf se hallaban charlando y tomando un vaso de agua. Habían estado trabajando toda la mañana, y finalmente, después de tres duras horas de esfuerzo, se habían detenido a descansar.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla.-respondió él.-No estoy acostumbrado a tenerlas.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo está…-lo miró Yusuf, con seriedad.-Debe haber sido algo horrible. –el químico jugaba con una pelota de tenis que se pasaba de mano a mano.

-¿Has soñado con ella, no?-preguntó Eames, apuntando con la cabeza hacia Ariadne, que se encontraba en la otra punta del taller, trabajando cerca de Dom y Steven. Arthur asintió.- ¿Vas a contarnos?

El hombre clave suspiró, y con vez temblorosa, le dijo todo lo que se acordaba, que para tratarse de un sueño no inducido, era bastante. Odió volver a recordar el suceso y los detalles: le hizo sentir impotente. Los dos lo miraban fijamente, alzando las cejas.

-Eres un idiota.-carraspeó Eames.-En serio, lo eres.

-Lo que me dices es de mucha ayuda ¿sabes?-le miró él, con sarcasmo.

-Tuviste esa puta pesadilla porque estás convencido de que podrías haber llegado antes.-lo observó con severidad.- Arthur, gracias a ti la rescatamos, deja de torturarte. En serio, no deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo.

-Vaya, pensé que sólo eras así con tu trabajo pero…-Yusuf sacudió la cabeza.-Eames tiene razón, si no hubiese sido por ti, Nach…

-Nash.-le corrigió Arthur.

-Bueno, si no hubiese sido por ti, cómo quiera que se llame ese imbécil, la habría torturado más tiempo, mucho más tiempo.

Se quedó en silencio y asintió ligeramente. Saber algo no era lo mismo que sentirlo: él seguía creyendo que podría haber detenido las cosas a tiempo. No obstante, le sorprendió que le dijeran eso: le hizo ver que lo apreciaban en serio, sobretodo porque ellos dos siempre decían lo que pensaban de verdad. Los tres permanecieron en silencio un instante. Eames comenzó a canturrear el himno británico y a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa de madera al mismo tiempo. De repente, el silencio fue interrumpido.

-Arthur…-habló Eames, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.-Tengo una pregunta para ti-él otro lo miró.-Quise hacértela ayer…pero por motivos como la fiesta, lo que sucedió anoche y bla, bla, bla, no pude hacerlo…Sin embargo, ahora, que estamos nosotros tres aquí, solos, no tendrás más remedio que contestar.

-Anda, pregunta ¿qué quieres saber?-inquirió.

-Cuando la ayudaste a Ariadne a ducharse…no estaba precisamente en ropa ¿no es así?-levantó y bajó las cejas rápidamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué debería contestarte?-Arthur alzó su ceño.

-Vamos, Arthur, no seas amargo.-insistió Yusuf, tocándole el hombro con fuerza.

-Estaba en ropa interior.-contestó en un tono seco-¿Por qué les interesa tanto el asunto?-preguntó el hombre clave, resoplando.

Los dos silbaron provocando que Arthur rodara los ojos.

-Bueno…ella es una chica….-señaló Eames, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿En serio?-inquirió, con sarcasmo.-Yo pensé que era un hombre con apariencia muy femenina, pero hey, ahora que me lo señalas, comienzo a dudar ¡eres realmente observador!-agregó, asintiendo con la cabeza y las cejas levantadas. Arthur podía ser muy irónico cuando quería.

-JA-JA-JA-rió, sarcásticamente, luego se acercó a él y le dio un golpe seco en la nuca. Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada y tensó la mandíbula.-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, querido. ¿No sentiste ninguna tentación? Es decir, por poco no estaba desnuda…-chasqueó la lengua-¿Y por qué demonios no la besaste hasta ahora?-espetó, moviendo sus manos de arriba a abajo.

-Buen punto.-observó Yusuf.-No has hecho nada…y es obvio que se quieren matar a besos: se ve, se huele y se siente el aire. En serio, hasta un ciego lo notaría.

-En primer lugar: no, no sentí ninguna tentación porque Ariadne estaba indefensa, no iba a hacer nada_-_hizo un especial énfasis en el "nada"-con ella en aquel estado. No soy un aprovechador, Eames.-mustió, mirando al inglés. Luego, fijó su vista en ambos, con seriedad.-Y la razón por la cual no la besé, fue porque las dos veces que estuve a punto de hacerlo, fui interrumpido por ustedes y por Nash respectivamente, _cerebritos._

-Ups…-soltó Yusuf, extendiendo su madíbula.-Bueno, sí…supongo que en parte es nuestra culpa.

-¿En parte?-Arthur rió entre dientes.

-Oye, Nach también los interrumpió.-se defendió el químico.

-Créeme, nos terminarás agradeciendo todo esto.-le advirtió Eames, guiñando un ojo.

-Son un caso perdido, en serio.-Arthur sacudió la cabeza, intentando contener, vanamente, su risa.-No me sorprende que sean mejores amigos, son tal cual para cual.

-Eres adorable, querido.-sonrió Eames, sarcásticamente.- ¿Te lo habían dicho ya?

-Todo el tiempo.-asintió el hombre clave, y Yusuf echó a reír.

**oOoOoOo**

Observó los planos que se hallaban esparcidos sobre su mesa y sonrió. Sus borradores venían muy bien, y estaba orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho. En tan sólo tres días de trabajo, había conseguido hacer varios folletos que podrían servir de veras para la misión. Sin embargo, debería hacer algunos más…porque tendrían que incluir lugares que significaran algo para Toru, y hasta el momento no habían averiguado ni sabían cuáles eran. Ariadne arrugó su nariz y tomó uno de los afiches. Comenzó a repasar con la vista los detalles y volvió a sonreír: ese plano serviría. Había mejorado bastante en los últimos meses, y eso probablemente se debía al trabajo que había hecho para el Origen. A unos metros suyo, Dom le terminaba de explicar a Steven algunas cosas fundamentales sobre la maquina. Sintió lástima por el nuevo: él no tendría la posibilidad de bajar. En la otra punta de taller, Arthur, Eames y Yusuf terminaban de ordenar las cosas. Miró de reojo al hombre clave y extendió la comisura de sus labios. Dom se acercó a ella, observó sus proyectos, y dio dos golpecitos en su hombro, aprobando lo que había hecho. En silencio, comenzó a guardar todos los papeles dentro de una maleta. Se paró, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, y luego, llevó el bulto hacia uno de los roperos que había allí. Se sobresaltó cuando se dio vuelta y se topó con Steven.

-Hola, Ariadne.-sonrió él.

-Oh, Steven…eh, hola.-contestó ella.

-¿Quieres ir ahora a tomar algo conmigo?-preguntó sin ningún mostrar ningún rastro de nervios en su voz.

-Cielos…no sé si sea una buena idea.

-Vamos, sólo será un rato.-guiñó un ojo. Ariadne abrió la boca, sin saber que contestar.- La pasarás bien, te lo prometo.

-Uhm…bueno, de acuerdo.-aceptó, no muy convencida.

-Genial, te espero afuera, entonces.-Steven desapreció de su vista y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué quería?-preguntó Arthur, acercándose a su lado.

-Me ha invitado a tomar un café con él ahora.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Has aceptado?-inquirió él, tratando de no perder la compostura.

-Sí.-asintió, y sonrió para sus adentros cuando notó que Arthur se había puesto celoso.-Sólo será un rato…no creo que estemos mucho tiempo allí.

-Oh, bueno. Uhm, espero que pases un buen rato.-trató de decir en el tono más natural posible. "Mentira, espero que pienses que es un idiota" se dijo para sus adentros.

-Gracias.-sonrió. Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se retiró, sin percatarse de la manera en la que él clavaba los ojos en su nuca.

Arthur se quedó allí parado, maldiciendo para sus adentros en todos los idiomas posibles, y giró su cabeza cuando lo observó a Eames acercarse, partiéndose de risa. Aparentemente había escuchado la conversación.

-Deberías ver tu expresión ahora mismo, es impagable.

-Já.-se limitó a responder.

-Arthur, ya hablé del tema contigo. No sé por qué te preocupas, hazme caso, Steven no tiene ni la más mínima chance con ella, menos aún contigo en el medio.

-Bueno, pues…al parecer sí la tiene porque Ariadne se está dirigiendo en este mismo momento a beber un café con él.

-Wow, cuando de ella se trata, en serio pierdes todo tipo de objetividad ¿eh?-sacudió la cabeza.-En serio, nunca creí que fueses a perder la cabeza de ese modo por una chica.

-No es cualquier chica.-señaló él.

-Yo nunca dije que lo fuera, tonto, Ariadne vale oro.-él lo miró, levantando su entrecejo, y Eames sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.-No, Arthur, no me gusta, es como una hermana menor para mí ¿sí? Es como una hermana menor para todo el equipo…salvo para ti, por supuesto-guiñó un ojo.-Además de poco objetivo, eres paranoico.-carcajeó-Volviendo al punto, ella es el tipo de chicas que aceptan una salida por cortesía, aún si eso es lo último que quieren hacer en el mundo. Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de ello ya.-le reganó.

-Entonces, ¿dices que no está interesada en él?

-Por milésima vez: no, no lo está.-respondió, medio exasperado.

-Bueno, gracias…-contestó él, un poco más tranquilo-Sabes analizar a las mujeres.-observó.

-Por supuesto, cariño.-guiñó un ojo.-Yo sé todo sobre ellas, es decir, mírame ¡soy Eames, la bomba sexual inglesa!-dijo, comenzando a chasquear los dedos mientras se movía sobre su lugar. Arthur frunció sus cejas, sin poder creer la situación en la cuál estaba. Eames era un personaje, pero por esa misma razón lo admiraba tanto.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne y Steven, se sentaron en una de las mesas que se hallaba al fondo del café. El rubio sonrió y ordenó dos expresos, y luego la miró.

-Y dime, ¿te gusta la arquitectura?-preguntó él.

-Sí, muchísimo…me fascina.-respondió ella, extrañada por la pregunta.-¿Y a ti?

-Uhm…no, no soy bueno para esas cosas. Soy muy malo para la química y eso…-Ariadne levantó las cejas. No sabía si él le estaba tomando el pelo o no, aún así puso su mejor cara.

-¿Para la química?-rió ella.-No hay química en arquitectura…hay física y matemática, y dibujo, mucho dibujo.

-Oh…igualmente también soy malo para las cuentas, nunca se me dieron bien. Mi sueño es ser físico culturista ¿sabes?-esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-preguntó ella, tratando de mostrarse interesada. Definitivamente, Steven no era su tipo de hombre.

-Sí…siempre fui el mejor de mi curso en deportes. En lucha libre, especialmente.-aclaró, con orgullo.-Aunque también tenía compañeros que eran casi tan buenos como yo…sí, sí.-sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.-Te llevas muy bien con el equipo, ¿no es así?

-Oh, sí mucho, los adoro.-no pudo evitar sonreír.-¿A ti cómo te caen?

-Muy bien. Son divertidos…aunque Arthur es un poco serio. ¿Es así con todos?

-No.-negó.-Una vez que lo conoces, llegas a divertirte mucho con él.-miró para abajo.

-Eres francesa ¿no es cierto?-preguntó Steven, cambiando totalmente el tema, y Ariadne se alegró por ello.-Las francesas son muy bellas.-agregó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No, no…-se rió.-Soy de Canadá, pero vivo en Francia desde hace casi cinco años porque gané una beca para la mejor universidad de arquitectura de allí. Soy alumna del suegro de Dom, gracias a ellos terminé aquí.

-Oh, ya veo, ya veo. Las canadienses también son bellas.-Ariadne no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Y tú de dónde eres?-quiso saber la arquitecta.

-De Estados Unidos.-como "Arthur", pensó Ariadne. Y de pronto, al acordarse de él, se mordió los labios, sonriendo. Era increíble la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba pensando en él. Steven pareció no haberse dado cuenta de ello porque había tomado la cuchara para mirarse en el reflejo de ella. Ariadne levantó una ceja, y observó, extrañada, como el otro se acomodaba el cabello y luego se sonreía.-Debo mantenerme prolijo. Es difícil cuidar la figura propia, pero es muy importante.-asintió. Ariadne se limitó a darle la razón, no tenía sentido ni siquiera intentar discutir aquello.

Después de lo que para ella parecieron tres horas, Steven pidió la cuenta. Aunque Ariadne le aseguró que no hacía falta, él insistió en acompañarla de regreso del hotel. Además, Dom le había ordenado que no la dejase sola bajo ningún concepto, no después de lo que había pasado con Nash.

Gracias a la ausencia de tráfico, el auto pudo llegar sin problemas al _"Four seasons"_. Steven pagó y esperó a que ella bajase del vehículo. Luego, adentrándose en el lugar, se subieron juntos al ascensor y permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al piso en el cuál se hallaba la habitación de Ariadne. La arquitecta abrió la puerta del fondo con su tarjeta, y siguió por el pasillo que daba a las suites, con él siguiéndola por detrás.

-Bueno, esta es mi habitación.-le dijo, parándose al lado de la puerta 210.

-De acuerdo.-sonrió.-La he pasado muy bien, Ariadne. ¿Te gustaría repetirlo?

-Cielos…Steven, yo también la he pasado bien.-mintió.-Pero no creo que seas mi tipo, lo siento.

-Oh…está bien.-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero hey, si quieres divertirte, ya sabes a quien llamar.-guiñó un ojo, señalándose con ambos pulgares. Ariadne asintió con la cabeza, riendo. Steven saludó con la mano, yéndose, pero antes de que ella entrara, dio medio vuelta y le preguntó-Te gusta él ¿no es así? El tipo aburrido.-ella no contestó.-Suerte con eso.-sonrió, con sinceridad. Ariadne tragó saliva y entró en la habitación.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó Arthur.

-Bien, supongo…-respondió.-Ha sido extraño.

-¿Te agrada?-su voz fue seca.

-Sí, es agradable.-asintió. Arthur sintió como si el corazón se le encogiese. Suspiró, apenado. -Uhm…es pedante y presumido, y aún así no es arrogante.

-Oh…-mustió, con tristeza.

-Sin embargo…vaya, no sé cómo decir ésto sin sonar malvada. Digamos que Steven es…es…

-¿Es?-preguntó, con impaciencia.

-Estúpido. -finalizó Ariadne. Arthur resopló, más que aliviado, y se rió.-Definitivamente no es la clase de hombre que me gusta.-agregó Ariadne. Se escuchó un trueno, y tras eso, el ruido de la lluvia.

-Te has salvado de pegarte una buena empapada, ¿eh?-sonrió, buscando un abrigo de su armario.

-¿A dónde vas?-quiso saber ella. No quería que se fuese: había perdido muchas horas con Steven y deseaba estar con él la mayor cantidad de tiempo que fuese posible.

-Debo ir a comprar algo. No fui antes porque quería asegurarme de que llegaras bien.-él tampoco deseaba alejarse de ella, pero debía hacerlo-No me tardaré.-le dijo, besando su mejilla para saludarla.

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur salió de la librería con un paquete en mano. Sabía que Ariadne llevaba buscando ese libro desde hace tiempo, y por eso había decidido comprárselo. Alzó su vista hacia arriba y dejó que las gotas de agua lo mojaran. El cielo había ennegrecido completamente y la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el pavimento. La gente que caminaba por la calle, lo miraba como si estuviese loco: era el único que no llevaba paraguas. Apuró el paso, y de repente escucho un sonido seco. Se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre en el piso. Corrió a ayudarlo y tras que el otro le agradeciera, le sonrió antes de despedirse y darse vuelta. Obviamente, no se sorprendió de que la gente que trabajaba en el hotel lo mirara como lo habían hecho los otros. En esos aspectos, Arthur era totalmente contradictorio: por un lado le era crucial estar prolijo, pero por el otro, le importaba poco y nada lo que pensara el resto.

Entró en la habitación, sacudiendo sus brazos. Ariadne lo observó, acostada desde su cama, y echó a reír cuando notó que se hallaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella para entregarle el regalo. Cuando la arquitecta lo desenvolvió, abrió los ojos como platos.

-Cielos, Arthur, ¿cómo sabías…?-sintió que iba a explotar de felicidad. Había estado buscándolo por meses, y nunca lo había encontrado.

-Escuché cuando se lo decías a Dom que darías cualquier cosa por encontrarlo.-respondió.-Y hoy de regresó aquí lo vi…pero no llevaba la billetera encima, así que tuve que esperar hasta recién.- ¿Te gusta?

-Me fascina.-Ella se paró para abrazarlo.

-Hueles a menta.-notó él, devolviéndole el abrazo con más fuerza: amaba ese olor.

-Me he cepillado los dientes hace un rato…-contestó la arquitecta.-Arthur, muchísimas gracias, en serio.-dijo, apartándose para mirarlo. Él se mordió los labios, y le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja como lo había hecho otras veces. Luego, se acercó a ella, reduciendo casi por completo el espacio que los separaba.

Ariadne cerró los ojos y se estremeció cuando sintió a los labios fríos y finos de él, mojados por la lluvia, pegarse sobre su pómulo izquierdo. Con besos dulces y tiernos, Arthur fue descendiendo lentamente por su mejilla, hasta detenerse en la comisura de sus labios. Se quedó allí y dejó caer los párpados, sintiendo el comienzo de la boca de Ariadne bajo la suya, saboreando el momento. Con delicadeza, le levantó ligeramente el mentón con su puño, y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. El pulso de los dos había aumentado tanto que prácticamente podía escucharse en el aire. Arthur sintió el aliento cálido de Ariadne sobre su barbilla, y entonces, la besó. Una onda de calor explotó en el cuerpo de los dos. Ella sintió como si sus piernas fuesen a derretirse, y habría caído si no hubiese sido porque él colocó uno de sus brazos en la parte baja de su espalda para atraerla más hacia sí, si es que eso era posible. Llevó la mano que tenía libre a su rostro y presionó, suavemente, los dedos sobre su mejilla, acunándole su mandíbula con el pulgar. Ariadne extendió los brazos, le rodeó el cuello y comenzó a jugar con los pelos de su nuca. Ninguno recordaba haber besado y sido besado de esa manera: fuertes descargas eléctricas recorrían todas las extremidades de su cuerpo. Aquel beso, superaba con creces al que habían imaginado tantas veces en sus mentes. Con lentitud, separaron sus bocas y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. El hombre clave llevó la mano que antes sostenía su rostro a su labio inferior, y con la yema de dedo pulgar, le delineó el contorno para volver a besarlo.

Los dos se sonrieron, incapaces de contener la felicidad que los había invadido. Arthur la abrazó con fuerza, y acercó la boca a su oído.

-Eres perfecta, Ariadne.-le susurró.

-No tanto como tú.-respondió, ella en voz alta.

-Imposible, eres diez mil veces más perfecta que yo.-sonrió. Y no dejó que replicase al respecto porque estampó una vez más sus labios sobre los de ella.

_Bueno, bueno, bueno…sé que nunca me inspiró mucho en los comentarios que van antes y después del capítulo, pero nunca sé bien qué poner. Bueno, éste va dedicado a cinco personas: a Cassia-Adea, a Stephask, a Vaheme, a Thomas y a Rosa Cooper Stan. A ustedes, muchísimas gracias: sus reviews son las que me animan a seguir escribiendo. _

_Bueno…no sé que más decir, salvo que ¡dejen reviews! _


	9. Emma Lodge

_**Disclaimer:**__ no sé por qué pongo esto…ya todos sabemos que aunque me gustase, ni Incpetion ni ninguno de sus personajes pertenecen a mí (con esos me refiero a Arthur, Ariadne, Eames, Yusuf, Dom y Saito, los demás si los inventé yo). Yo lo único que hago es jugar con sus mentes._

_¡Perdón, perdón y perdón! Ya sé que tardé un poquito en subir este capítulo…pero me había trabado. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten._

**Capítulo 9: Emma Lodge**

Cuando dejaron de besarse, todavía seguía lloviendo. El eco de las gotas resonaba en la habitación, al igual que el sonido de los truenos que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Un leve destello de luz lila inundó el cuarto, filtrándose a través de las cortinas entreabiertas. Los dos miraron por la ventana, y se maravillaron con el espectáculo de rayos y relámpagos que se veía afuera. "Vaya tormenta" pensaron. Arthur volvió a girar su cabeza hacia Ariadne y sonrió.

-Lo siento, he mojado toda tu ropa.-se disculpó, librándola de sus brazos.

-Disculpas aceptadas.-contestó Ariadne, sonriendo. –Iré a cambiarme…deberías hacer lo mismo, antes de que te pesques un buen resfrío.-le aconsejó.

-Sí, señorita.-asintió el otro, sin poder evitar ensanchar las comisuras de sus labios.

Se vistieron rápidamente, cada uno por su lado, y entonces se sonrieron y sin decirse nada, se tomaron de la mano. Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara: si hubiese sido por ellos, lo habrían prolongado mucho más tiempo, incluso toda la noche. Pero debían ir a cenar, y no podían llegar tarde: o mejor dicho, no se animaban a hacerlo. Sabían muy bien que si no bajaban al restaurante a tiempo, Eames y Yusuf no tardarían en darse cuenta de qué algo había pasado…y entonces comenzarían las preguntas. Y Dios tenía en claro que esos dos se volvían insoportables cuando comenzaban a cuestionarles sobre todo.

No se soltaron hasta que atravesaron las puertas del comedor. Buscaron con la mirada a sus compañeros, y se fueron a sentar con ellos. Eames sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

-Estás mojado, Arthur. Y estás despeinado, se te ha ido el gel ¿Qué tipo de travesuras has estado haciendo?

-Salí a la calle a comprar un libro, eso es todo.-respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya.-asintió Eames, sin convicción alguna.

Para sorpresa de Ariadne y Arthur, ni Eames ni Yusuf hicieron observaciones sobre ellos dos. No bromearon ni preguntaron nada, no hicieron comentarios ni se burlaron. Y eso era raro, muy raro.

Comieron, conversando sobre lo mucho que se estaban esforzando, y sobre lo confiados que estaban en que realizarían bien la misión. Sólo tocaron el tema de Nash cuando se percataron de que tendrían que tener cuidado con Ingeniería Cobol: tenerlos en el bando opuesto les jugaba en contra, no eran enemigos deseables, y eran personas capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su objetivo. Cuando terminaron con el postre, se pararon y se dirigieron juntos al ascensor. Había un ambiente ligeramente incómodo, como si Eames y Yusuf supieran algo y lo estuvieran ocultando. El inglés comenzó a cantar y Yusuf se le unió, chasqueando los dedos. Ariadne levantó las cejas. Al llegar al pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones, se saludaron con la cabeza, y cada uno entró en la suya.

-¿No te ha resultado raro que ni Eames ni Yusuf nos hayan…molestado?-preguntó Ariadne, extrañada.

-¿La verdad? Sí, mucho. Estoy seguro de que mañana nos atacarán a preguntas, lo presiento.-dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.-Ariadne, iré a bañarme o ¿prefieres ir tú primero?

-Ve tranquilo, yo me duché mientras tú no estabas.-sonrió.

Arthur asintió y tras darle un beso en los labios, se metió en el baño.

La muchacha se puso su pijama, y se recostó sobre la cama. Se sintió una estúpida cuando esbozó una sonrisa ancha, sin poder controlar el gesto. Los labios todavía le quemaban y estaba segura de que su corazón seguía latiéndole con más fuerza y rapidez que la habitual. Había estado fantaseando con volver a besar a Arthur desde que terminaron con la misión de Fischer, y finalmente, después de casi tres meses y medio, lo había hecho. Y aquel beso, había sido mucho, muchísimo mejor de lo que hubiera podido desear: había sido _perfecto. _Ariadne volvió a sonreír, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago. "No, no. No diré que son mariposas, de pequeña juré que nunca lo diría y no lo voy a hacer" se dijo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Volvió a sentir esa sensación en el vientre cuando Arthur salió vestido solamente en sus pantalones de algodón negro: su pecho desnudo seguía empapado.

-Tienes que parar de aparecer así, no es bueno para mi salud mental.-le pidió Ariadne. Arthur se miró, y volviendo su vista a ella, se rió.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó él, acostándose a su lado.

-No lo sé, mírate…es decir, tienes buen físico y… siempre tienes el pecho mojado y… ¿ves? Ya estoy diciendo estupideces-resopló.-Me descolocas.-se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces estamos a mano. Tú me descolocas todo, absolutamente_ todo _el tiempo.-confesó besándole la comisura de los labios. Se separó, deslizando el brazo por debajo de su espalda para abrazarla, y inclinó sobre ella para besar su frente y su nariz.-Oye, Ariadne… ¿te acuerdas de la apuesta que hicimos cuando jugamos al pool contra Eames y Yusuf?-preguntó.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque a pesar de que hayamos ganado, me gustaría decirte que es lo que sueño.-la observó, y Ariadne se estremeció frente a la mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros.

-¿Sí?-preguntó.-Te escucho.-Arthur le tomó el hombro con la mano que tenía libre y la hizo girar, enfrentándola hacia sí, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Sueño contigo.-le susurró, rozando su mejilla.- Sueño que caminamos tomados de la mano, que nos besamos y que nos acostamos a mirar las estrellas. Sueño que nos abrazamos, que nos sonreímos y que nos divertimos.-hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior- Sueño que somos felices juntos.-Ariadne sintió el calor ascender a sus mejillas y se mordió los labios.

-No paras de hacer que me sonroje.-se quejó.-No es justo.

-Lamento decirte que, para tu desgracia, seguiré haciéndolo. Adoro como tus pómulos toman color.-sonrió de medio lado, deslizando su dedo índice por ellos. –Es tu turno de confesar-la miró-¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

-También sueño contigo.-admitió, observándolo fijamente-Vivo recreando el momento en el que nos conocimos, los momentos que pasamos juntos, y hasta que no nos volvimos a ver, soñaba con nuestro reencuentro.-Arthur sonrió.

-¿Y ahora que nos vimos?-se acercó más a ella. Ariadne pestañeó y tragó saliva.

-Sueño que me besas.-Arthur levantó las cejas, y reduciendo todavía más el espacio que los separaba, atrapó su boca con la suya. La besó con profundidad pero delicadeza, acariciándole los labios y mordiéndoselos con suavidad. Ariadne se aferró a su brazo, y él, en respuesta, la tomó de la nuca.

-Te quiero, y mucho.-le confesó cuando se separaron.

-Yo también.-le respondió ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, gesto el cuál Arthur respondió acariciándole el cabello. Ariadne sintió la respiración de él y cerró los ojos para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Se quedaron conversando entre caricias y besos, y al cabo de un rato, el sueño tomó posesión de ellos. Se durmieron, abrazados, con el sonido de la lluvia que todavía seguía cayendo.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne giró sobre su silla, feliz. Las maquetas que acaba de terminar, correspondientes al segundo nivel, habían quedado perfectas. Observó los detalles de una de ellas, reparando en el canto-bar que había creado. Según Saito, a Toru le fascinaba ir a bares con karaoke, así que supuso que sería una buena idea meter uno de esos en el sueño, junto a un par de cosas más, por supuesto. Se llevó la lapicera a la boca, mordió levemente su punta, y luego trazó unas líneas en el plano que tenía al lado. Apartó el papel y repasó todo con la vista. Se frotó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Se sobresaltó y dio un respingo en su lugar cuando sintió a unas manos grandes y anchas cubrirle los ojos.

-Hola, pequeña.-le dijo Eames sentándose a su lado, riéndose de la expresión de ella.

-¿Qué tiene la gente con asustarme? ¿No pueden hablarme y ya?-preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.-Hola, Eames.-sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó él, levantando su ceja derecha, inquisitivamente.

-Muy bien, por suerte.-asintió ella.

-¿Muy bien, sólo? Cariño, irradias alegría. Créeme, cuando llegaste aquí parecía que tenías un cartel que decía "Estoy de buen humor".

-Vale, Eames.-rió ella.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-Eames se mordió el labio, y se inclinó hacia delante, sin dejar de observarla.

-Te ha pasado algo bueno, por eso estás así. Y te ha pasado ayer, porque anoche también estabas que prácticamente explotabas de felicidad, al igual que…-abrió los ojos como platos-¡Al igual que Arthur! ¡Oh, por Dios!-rió-¡Te ha besado, Arthur te ha besado!-comenzó a aplaudir.

-¡Shh! ¿Quieres bajar la voz? No hace falta que se enteren todos.-lo calló.

-Oh, vamos, Ariadne. Si ya todos saben de ustedes dos. Pero, wow ¡Te ha besado!

-Sí, creo que ya lo dijiste un par de veces.

-De nuevo, wow.-sacudió la cabeza.-Y dime, ¿besa bien?

-¡Eames!-exclamó ella, pegándole en el brazo.

-No hay necesidad de golpearme, cariño.-reprochó, con una sonrisa.-Pero entiende que sea así de curioso…es decir, es Arthur, no puedo imaginarlo…besando.-su acento inglés fue particularmente fuerte. Ariadne sonrió, Eames lograba ponerla de buen humor.

-Sí, besa muy bien.-admitió.-Es tierno y…

-Vale, vale. No hace falta que entres en detalles.-dijo, sacudiendo las manos.-Mira, ahí viene Yusuf, espera a que se entere.

-¡No, Eames!

-Yusuf-exclamó el inglés. Ariadne se abalanzó sobre él para tapar su boca, pero él logró esquivarla-¿A qué no sabes? ¡Se han besado!

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó el químico, terminando de tragar el chocolate que se había llevado a la boca.

-Pues ¿quién más? Dime, ¿quiénes son los tórtolos del equipo?

Yusuf alzó las cejas, y extendió los brazos hacia arriba. Entonces, corrió a Ariadne, y alzándola, la cargó sobre su hombro y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien!-comenzó a gritar.-¡Por fin!

-¡Yusuf! ¡Bájame ya!-pidió, golpeándole la espalda.-¡Yusuf! ¡Vas a marearme!-el químico la dejó en el suelo, riendo, y Ariadne lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego echó a reír. No podía enojarse con ellos, simplemente no podía. Eames y Yusuf eran quienes le ponían diversión al equipo, eran quienes siempre bromeaban y alegraban a todos. Los dos (Eames, en particular) la trataban como a una hermana menor, se preocupaban por ella y se fijaban en que siempre estuvieran bien, en otras palabras, eran adorables.

-Yusuf, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no ingieras azúcar?-exclamó Eames, riéndose.

-¿Por qué no puede comer azúcar?-inquirió Ariadne, clavando su vista en los dos.

-Pues, míralo y te darás cuenta. Se vuelve hiperactivo cuando la consume.-lo señaló. Yusuf se cruzó de brazos.

-¡No es justo! Me encanta el chocolate…de vez en cuando tengo que darme el gusto.-Eames inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y asintió levemente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Arthur, acercándose a ellos.- ¿Por qué tanto grito y alboroto?-observó al falsificador y al químico con severidad.

-Oh, vamos, querido. No finjas que no sabes lo qué pasa.-guiñó un ojo. Arthur alzó los hombros y frunció las cejas, haciendo un gesto con las manos. Eames se acercó a él y rodeándole el cuello con el brazo, comenzó a frotar el puño sobre su cabeza. –Felicitaciones, Arthur. ¡Al fin!

-Eames, ¡compórtate!-le contestó cuando logró librarse de él-¡Pareces un chiquillo!-masculló, acomodándose el pelo que el inglés le había despeinado, aunque en el fondo estuviera luchando por no reírse. Luego, desvió su vista a Ariadne, que a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie por culpa de la risa, y sonriéndole, le guiñó un ojo.

-Wow.-exclamó Yusuf, sentándose sobre la silla. Sacó su barra de chocolate y masticó otro pedazo, mirándolos.-Por fin… ¡bravo!-aplaudió.

Arthur cerró los párpados y sacudió la cabeza.

-Vale, vuelvan a trabajar antes de que Saito nos corte la cabeza a todos. Yo debo ir a investigar algo sobre una persona que conoce Toru, estoy seguro de que conseguiré mucha información allí. Así que por favor, compórtense…o por lo menos finjan hacerlo cuando llegue Dom.

-Arthur, ¿nos estás pidiendo que mintamos?-exclamó Eames, sarcásticamente, llevándose la mano al pecho.

-¡Qué va! No, pero tampoco se le puede pedir al olmo que entregue peras.-guiñó un ojo.

-Já.-contestó Yusuf, sacando la lengua.

-Bueno, debo irme ya. Adiós, locos.-entonces, se acercó a Ariadne, besó su mejilla y dijo-Nos vemos luego.

-¿Y por qué no nos das un beso a nosotros?-preguntó Eames, haciéndose el ofendido. Arthur se mordió los labios, y sacudió la cabeza, riendo. Cada vez hallaba más divertido al inglés.

Ariadne se sentó de vuelta en su silla y sonrió mientras lo observaba salir del taller. Cada vez le fascinaba más, y cada vez lo hallaba más interesante. Arthur la tenía completamente loca, y si bien ella se había enamorado antes, nunca se había sentido así por ningún otro hombre. Eames la miró, sin poder contener su sonrisa y le dijo:

-Me alegro por ti, pequeña. Se merecen, son los dos unas personas increíbles y aunque él sea aburrido…-Ariadne la miró, alzando su ceja.-Lo siento, cariño, es la verdad.-guiñó un ojo- Como iba diciendo, aunque él sea aburrido y tú seas divertida, forman una pareja adorable.

-Gracias.-contestó Ariadne, dándole un abrazo. Yusuf se paró para unirse a ellos.

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur apuró el paso. A pesar de que la lluvia ya había cesado, las veredas seguían mojadas, así que tenía que andar con cuidado para evitar accidentes que implicaran que él terminara de cara contra el piso. Se acomodó la chaqueta, y miró hacia un costado cuando escuchó a un pájaro cantar. Sonrió: un petirrojo pequeño jugaba en la rama de un árbol. Después de la tercera cuadra, giró hacia la derecha y caminó unos metros más hasta toparse con una puerta de madera, pintada de azul oscuro. Tocó con los nudillos tres veces, y aguardó a que le abriesen. Un hombre de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, alto y de aspecto robusto, lo hizo pasar. Su apariencia le hizo pensar a Arthur que el señor probablemente venía de Alemania: tenía el pelo canoso, facciones angulosas, y un bigote espeso que prácticamente amagaba con cubrirle la boca. Lo siguió por un pasillo, hasta llegar a una sala de té, de paredes verdes y muebles de madera de caoba.

-Siéntese, enseguida llegará la Señora Lodge.-le ordenó el hombre. Arthur confirmó sus sospechas al oírlo hablar: su acento era germánico.

-Gracias.-contestó él, haciéndole caso. Se acomodó en un sillón rojo y se cruzó de piernas. Comenzó a clavar su vista en todas las decoraciones del salón, deteniéndose en el espejo de marco dorado que se hallaba encima de la chimenea.

A los minutos, una mujer alta y delgada cruzó la puerta y se sentó en frente suyo.

-Usted debe ser Jack.-le dijo, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Así es.-mintió- Usted es la señora Emma Lodge ¿no es así?-preguntó.

-Está en lo correcto. ¿Por qué está aquí?-inquirió.

-Bueno, eso es algo confidencial, así que debo pedirle que la conversación que vamos a tener no salga de estas cuatro paredes.

-No sé si sea algo que pueda prometer.-respondió ella, irguiéndose.

-Entonces me temo que no podré decirle nada.-la voz de Arthur era fría y seria. Sin embargo, fue gracias al tono que utilizó que la mujer meditó antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo, lo que hablemos permanecerá en secreto.-cedió, masajeándose las sienes.

Arthur le atravesó la vista con sus ojos oscuros, intentando leerle los pensamientos, y asintió.

-¿De dónde conoce usted al señor Toru?-preguntó. La mujer tensó la mandíbula.

-Hace años trabajamos juntos en un proyecto económico.

-No sabía que a usted le interesara la economía. Tenía en claro que era una abogada.-levantó sus cejas, invitándola a que dijese la verdad.

-Y está en lo cierto. Pero un hombre lo acusó de haberle robado un proyecto, y él vino a mí para pedirme ayuda.

-¿Y quién era ese hombre?-Arthur se inclinó hacia adelante.

-No recuerdo bien…era japonés, de esto estoy segura.-Arthur tensó su mandíbula.-¿Cómo era que se llamaba?-cerró los párpados con fuerza, pensando.-Tenía un nombre raro…o por lo menos que a mí me costaba pronunciar.-se humedeció el labio inferior.-Oh, sí. Se llamaba Aki…Akimitsu.-finalizó. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué pasó?-le incitó a seguir hablando.

-Resulta que Akimitsu falsificó las pruebas y perdimos el caso. Entonces Toru dejó de trabajar un buen tiempo, hasta que finalmente, después de casi un año, conseguimos que uno de sus hombres hablara y confesara todo. Gracias a eso, pudimos enjuiciar a Akimitsu, y ganamos.

-¿Y por qué habló ese hombre? ¿Lo traicionó?

-No, no…-sacudió la cabeza.-Fue una venganza. Akimitsu lo despidió sin razón alguna, y él se enojó, entonces vino a decirnos la verdad. Ahora trabaja para Toru.

-¿Y usted, señora Lodge? ¿Sigue en contacto con el señor Toru?-preguntó.

-No, hace meses que no oigo nada de él.-negó, pero algo en su voz le indicó a Arthur que no estaba siendo completamente sincera.

-Bien, eso es todo. Gracias por la ayuda, Señora.-sonrió y se paró, tendiéndole la mano con fuerza.

-¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se enteró de que yo trabajé con Toru?-la mujer habló con vos temblorosa.

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos.-se limitó a responder.-Pero no se preocupe, usted no está en ningún aprieto.-la mujer asintió, aliviada.

-Muchas gracias. Frederick lo acompañará a la salida.

-No, señora, gracias a usted por su tiempo.-respondió él.

El mismo hombre que lo había recibido lo acompañó de vuelta la puerta. Arthur salió a la calle: estaba lloviendo de nuevo.

**oOoOoOo**

-Oh, mira, ahí llegó Arthur.-señaló Yusuf, apuntando con el dedo a la puerta del taller.

-Creo que no conoces la existencia del paraguas, querido.-sonrió Eames cuando vio al hombre clave sacarse el saco para escurrirle el agua. Arthur le sonrió sarcásticamente.-¿Has averiguado algo?-preguntó.

-Sí.-respondió.

Cobb se acercó a él y le tendió una toalla. Lo miró y pregunto:

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde está Saito? Él debe escucharlo.

-Está por subir.-respondió su amigo, observándolo fijamente.

-Bien.-Arthur se sentó junto a Ariadne y le sonrió. Dom levantó la ceja izquierda, escondiendo una sonrisa casi imperceptible: hablaba poco pero sabía mucho. Se apoyó sobre su escritorio, y comenzó a jugar con su tótem. Minutos más tardes, Saito subió del depósito.

-Oh, hola, Arthur.-exclamó el japonés.

-Saito, he averiguado cosas de Toru. Pero antes debo preguntarte: ¿quién es Akimitsu?

-¿Akimitsu?-Saito levantó una ceja, extrañado.-Es su hermano ¿por qué?-preguntó.

Arthur chasqueó la lengua, entre divertido y sorprendido.

-Bueno, pues, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que no supiste de Toru por mucho tiempo? Eso fue porque Akimitsu sacó a Toru del negocio.-Saito dejó caer los papeles que llevaba en la mano. Se incorporó y lo miró.

-¿Cómo?-inquirió. Y entonces, Arthur les habló sobre su visita a la casa de Emma Lodge. Relató todo a la perfección, sin omitir ni un solo detalle. Incluso les contó sobre el hombre alemán, y sobre que él había dado un nombre falso. Todos lo escuchaban atentamente, levantando las cejas y haciendo muecas con la boca. Los dotes de Arthur para averiguar ese tipo de cosas eran excepcionales. Como Eames le había dicho a Dom unos meses atrás, no había nadie mejor que él para ese tipo de trabajo. Saito soltó un silbido de exclamación cuando Arthur finalizó de hablar. Se masajeó las sienes y echó a reír.

-Bueno, es un gran paso. Gracias, Arthur. Ahora vayan todos a descansar.

El equipo asintió, satisfecho, y comenzó a guardar las cosas. Dom se acercó a Arthur para felicitarlo por su trabajo: no era que estuviera sorprendido ni mucho menos, pero le gustaba que su equipo supiera que él se daba cuenta de cuando hacían las cosas bien. Su amigo le sonrió, agradeciéndole. Dom, entonces, lo abrazó y le dijo al oído: "Tú y yo tenemos algo de que hablar" y el otro sonrió, porque supo a qué se refería.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Es un poco raro, ya sé, y no está redactado como a mí me gustaría…pero como les había dicho, anduve medio trabada. Bueno, dejen sus reviews _


	10. Relación clandestina

_¡Hola! Acá les dejó el nuevo capítulo del fic, espero que les gusten._

_**Disclaimer: **__como ya saben, ni Incpetion ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único creado por mí, es esta historia (Y Emma, Toru, Steven, Frederick y Akimitsu, los demás son de Nolan)_

**Capítulo 10: Relación clandestina **

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur no fue al taller con los demás como lo había hecho todos aquellos días, sino que antes hizo una parada. Entró en Starbucks, e hizo la cola. Hacía frío y era una mañana bella aunque el cielo no se hubiera despejado y lloviznara levemente. Aguardó a que lo atendiesen, y entonces ordenó seis cafés y seis muffins de chocolate: quería sorprender al equipo llevándoles el desayuno. Una vez que le entregaron su pedido, pagó, y volvió a salir a la calle. De repente, vio algo en la esquina que le llamó mucho la atención: Emma Lodge se despedía de Toru con un abrazo. El japonés se perdió de vista, y entonces él se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días, señora Lodge.-la saludó él.

-Oh, hola, Jack.-respondió ella, nerviosa.

-Es un placer verla, ¿qué hace por aquí?-preguntó.

-Pues…yo, iba a ir a tomar un café. Sí, eso…se me antojó salir a tomar un café.

-Ya veo.-asintió él.-Por lo visto ha vuelto a contactar con Toru.-alzó una ceja.

-Oh, sí.-Arthur notó que Emma estaba haciendo lo posible por esconder la sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro.-Fue bueno verlo…hace casi un mes que no oía nada de él.

-¿Un mes?-preguntó-Pensé que me había dicho que no habían mantenido contacto por meses.-Emma se puso nerviosa.

-¿Eso dije?-preguntó, jugando con los flecos de su bufanda. Arthur asintió lentamente.-Bueno…una equivocación. A lo que me refería es que para mí los días parecen meses cuando no estoy con él-sacudió su cabeza.-Digo, el tiempo pasa muy lento para mí siempre. No, no, no es por él, simplemente pasa lento.-balbuceó. Arthur la observó, levantando las cejas.

-¿Hay algo que me quiera decir, Señora Lodge?-ella lo miró y volvió a bajar la vista. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero entonces, apareció el señor alemán que trabajaba en su casa, y los interrumpió.

-Frederick, te estaba esperando.-dijo, aliviada.-Fue un gusto verte, Jack.-masculló rápidamente, y entonces, lo esquivó.

De camino al taller, el hombre clave se quedó meditando sobre las palabras de Emma: había sido un encuentro extraño, y ella se había puesto realmente nerviosa. Le quedó en claro que Lodge estaba enamorada de Toru…pero había algo más.

Llegó al galpón, y llamó al resto del equipo para que fuesen a buscar lo que había comprado. Cobb, entonces, lo apartó, y llevándolo hacia uno de los rincones, lo sentó en una silla. Se posicionó en frente suyo y lo miró, sonriendo.

-Tenemos que hablar ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.-contestó él.

-Así que… ¿qué ha pasado con Ariadne?-se inclinó más hacia adelante.

-Nos besamos.-Cobb soltó un largo silbido, y miró hacia una de las esquinas, fijando en su vista en Steven.

-¿En serio dices?-el otro asintió. Dom levantó sus cejas.-Felicitaciones.-Arthur sonrió. ¿Y? ¿Ha sido sólo un beso o…?-Arthur no contestaba, se había quedado tildado, mirando el suelo. Dom chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos, provocando que su mano derecha diese un respingo.-Deja de pensar en ella y contéstame.

-No, no fue sólo un beso, me gusta en serio. Nos queremos.-su amigo asintió.

-Me alegro por ti. Si Steven se enterara…no se pondría feliz.-sonrió.-Ahora dime ¿por qué tardaste tanto e llegar aquí?

-Bueno, pues, me encontré con Emma Lodge por la calle y…- Y entonces, como si una bombilla se prendiese sobre su cabeza, comprendió todo: lo que no tenía sentido ni cuadraba, se acomodó en su lugar. Dom agitó la mano delante de su vista.

-Oye, de nuevo, ¿quieres dejar de pensar en ella y contestarme?

-¡Son amantes!-exclamó Arthur-

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes? ¿Estás hablando de Ariadne?

-No, Dom.-se atragantó con sus propias palabras.-Emma y Toru, ¡son amantes!-y entonces, se levantó bruscamente y corrió a su ordenador. Abrió el navegador de Internet, y en el buscador escribió: "Emma Lodge y Toru". Saltaron miles de fotos de ellos dos, pero ninguna mostraba nada en particular. Bufó y siguió buscando, entonces, apareció una imagen en la que ellos dos estaban abrazados. Abrió el link y leyó una nota adjunta que había sido escrita varios meses atrás: _"El empresario Toru y su abogada Emma Lodge, parecen llevarse más que bien. En el último mes, se los ha visto muy juntos, y parece que sus reuniones se extienden más allá de lo profesional. El señor japonés ya ha recibido un escándalo por parte de su mujer el otro día en público, pero él la acusó de ser paranoica y negó todo. Sin embargo ¿son verdaderas sus palabras? ¿Habrá algo entre ellos dos? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá"_

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Arthur. El resto de su equipo se acercó a él, intentando descifrar qué era lo que sucedía. El hombre clave les mostró la foto y les hizo leer lo que había leído. Todos abrieron los ojos y las bocas como platos: que Toru tuviera una amante era algo realmente inesperado. Saito levantó las cejas y se echó a reír, sin poder creerlo.

-Así que Toru engaña a su mujer ¿eh?-el japonés se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Eso parece.-Arthur se encogió de hombros.-Y esa debe ser la razón por la cuál llegó antes de lo esperado…quizás no veía la hora de volver a ver a Emma.

-Wow, y en todo este tiempo, nunca me di cuenta de nada.-sacudió su cabeza.

-Entonces…Eames,-Dom posó los dedos sobre sus labios-deberás hacerte pasar por Emma en el primer nivel…

-Oh, no, de ninguna manera, no.-negó él.

-¿Por qué no? Ya te has hecho pasar por una mujer.-lo miró Yusuf.

-No es lo mismo, no me disfrazaré de la amante de Toru, no…

-Eames…sabes lo harás.-lo miró Cobb. El inglés suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos, rindiéndose.

-De acuerdo, ¡pero no pienso besarlo! Pocos son los que tienen el privilegio de recibir mi cariño.-bromeó, para animarse a sí echó a reír y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Ariadne.-le dijo el líder del equipo-quiero que vayas con Eames al departamento de Emma Lodge. Puede llegar a ser una buena idea recrear su apartamento en uno de los niveles, y sino, por lo menos, utilizar cosas de él.-volvió su vista a Eames.-Y tú podrás analizar a Emma.-los dos otros dos asintieron.

-¿Debemos ir hoy o qué?-preguntó Ariadne.

-Como ustedes prefieran.-contestó Dom, encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero mejor si es rápido, no falta mucho para que le realicemos la extracción a Toru.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora, Ariadne?-preguntó el británico.

-Por supuesto.-asintió, sonriendo. Se estaba quedando sin ideas y quería seguir construyendo. Además, recrear un departamento le suponía todo un reto, y ella amaba los desafíos, sobretodo los autoimpuestos.

-Bueno, adiós equipo-saludó Eames-volveremos en un rato, así que no nos extrañen.-luego, se detuvo en seco-Oh, Arthur, ¿la dirección?-el hombre clave tomó una lapicera, anotó algo en un pedazo de papel, y se lo tendió.-Gracias, cariño, y no te preocupes, la cuidaré.-guiño un ojo.

-Más te vale.-lo amenazó.

**oOoOoOo**

Todas las historias que Eames le contaba, le divertían tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento iría a estallar de risa. El inglés había vivido muchas aventuras, y había conocido mucha gente extraña, pero además de todo ello, había hecho demasiadas "travesuras". Él era así, prefería encontrarle el humor a la vida…aún si eso implicaba realizar diabluras. Y por eso, Ariadne lo quería tanto, porque le hacía acordar al hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso tener. Eames la rodeó con su brazo derecho, y le dijo:

-Cuéntame, Ariadne ¿cómo vienen tus cosas con Arthur?

-Bueno, no es que estemos hace mucho…de hecho, hace dos días me besó por segunda vez…pero muy bien.-sonrió

-¿Cómo que por segunda vez?-frenó en seco, intentando contener una risa.

-Oh…bueno. No es importante realmente, pero nos dimos un beso pequeño, uno muy pequeño, en el subconsciente de Fischer…

-Wow, ¿Y cómo es que nunca me enteré de nada?-Ariadne se encogió de hombros-Este barrio me recuerda a mi infancia…cuando era pequeño vivía a unas cuadras de aquí.-agregó, cambiando de tema.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno, me mudé al interior de Inglaterra, y después empecé a viajar por el mundo, hasta quedarme en Mombasa. Estuve allí casi un par de años, hasta que Dom fue a buscarme para la misión.

-Ajá.

Siguieron caminando, y llegaron al departamento de Emma Lodge. Tocaron la puerta, y tal y como había pasado con Arthur, fue Friedrich quien los atendió.

-Buenas tardes, buen señor.-exclamó Eames.-Mi nombre es James y está es mi asistente Marie.

-¿Qué es lo que desean?

-Oh, queremos hablar con Emma Lodge. Soy periodista ¿sabe? Y admiro su trabajo, me gustaría hacerle una entrevista porque pienso que es una de las mejores abogadas que se ha visto en años.

-Aguarden aquí.-les pidió, volviendo al interior de la casa.

-Bueno, pequeña…es hora de que finjas tener acento francés.-le susurró Eames a Ariadne, y ella asintió. Al instante, apareció Emma, vestida de un traje de falda y jersey gris.

-¿Así que han venido a entrevistarme?-preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, la nota aparecerá en una revista de Milton Keynes. Me he venido desde allá personalmente para hablar con usted.-sonrió, seductoramente.

-Oh, me siento halagada…pasen, pasen.-los guió hacia el mismo living en el cual había hablado con Arthur el día anterior.- ¿Desean algo para tomar?

-No, muchas gracias.-contestó el inglés.

-¿Podgía pasag al baño?-preguntó Ariadne.

-¿Eres francesa?

-Cogegto, nací en Pagis, una ciudad muy bella.-mintió, descaradamente.

-¡Fascinante! Por supuesto que sí, querida. La segunda puerta a la derecha.-le dijo señalando el otro extremo de la sala.

Ariadne se paró, y desapareció de su vista. Procurando ser lo más cautelosa posible, comenzó a recorrer el interior de la casa. Tomó una cámara de fotos que había guardado en su bolso de mano, y fotografió todo lo que pudo. Si bien tenía buena memoria, no quería arriesgarse a olvidarse de nada: no podía permitirse equivocarse en la construcción del departamento. Finalmente, llegó al cuarto de Lodge. Ni bien puso un pie en la habitación, supo que no era una mujer común y corriente. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con recortes periodísticos del caso de Toru, y encima de la cabecera de su cama, había una fotografía de ella con su padre, pero lo más raro de todo era que no había nada más que dijera algo sobre su personalidad. Entonces, caminó hacia su mesa de luz, y vio una nota que decía:

"_Mi querida Emma: _

_No sabes cuánto ansío nuestro reencuentro. Este tiempo para mí sin ti, ha sido un tormento. Te prometo que ya encontraré la manera de dejar a mi esposa para estar contigo. Cómo sabrás, en unos días iré a Londres. Espero que nos podamos ver porque realmente te extraño a horrores. _

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Toru"_

Y de repente, escuchó un sonido. Sacó unas cuantas fotos lo más rápido que pudo, salió con cuidado de la habitación, y prácticamente corrió de vuelta a la Sala.

-Pegdón, me he pegdido.-se disculpó Ariadne.

-Oh, Marie…ya he tomado todas las notas que necesitaba, ¿volvemos al estudio?-preguntó él, y ella asintió.

Salieron del departamento y echaron a reír.

-Creo que nunca logré analizar a una mujer tan rápido como lo hice recién, pero no será fácil hacerme pasar por ella, tiene muchos gestos y una forma muy particular de hablar. Por suerte la he grabado sin que se diera cuenta.

-Mira lo que encontré.-le dijo, mostrándole la foto que había sacado de la carta. Eames silbó.

-Serías una buena ladrona ¿eh, Ariadne?

Cuando llegaron de vuelta al taller, se encontraron con que todos estaban muy sumidos en su trabajo. Eames se acercó a Dom para contarle lo que habían averiguado, y Ariadne se dirigió hacia su escritorio para comenzar a diseñar el apartamento. Decidió que lo utilizaría en el primer nivel: allí Eames podría hacerse pasar por Emma para sacarle información.

Una vez que dibujó lo básico, completó el plano con la ayuda de las fotos que había tomado. La cuestión es que a la hora, ya lo había finalizado: sólo le quedaba hacer la maqueta. Le impresionó el poco tiempo que le llevó acabar aquello, nunca había hecho algo tan rápido. Yusuf se acercó a ella, y le pidió que lo mostrara todo lo que había creado hasta el momento: el diseño de los niveles le permitiría trabajar mejor sobre sus sedantes.

-Wow, realmente eres una de las mejores arquitectas que he visto.-la halagó, alzando las cejas.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias, Yusuf.-contestó, dándole un abrazo.

Arthur se aproximó a ellos, y apoyando su brazo sobre la espalda de Ariadne, le preguntó:

-¿Ya has terminado?-ella asintió, radiante.-Vale, entonces, ve con Eames y Yusuf al hotel a descansar ¿sí? Yo iré en un rato.

-De acuerdo.-besó su mejilla, y salió del galpón con el falsificador y el químico, dejando a Arthur trabajando con Dom, Saito y Steven.

**oOoOoOo**

Lo primero que hizo Ariadne cuando llegó a su habitación, fue abrir la ventana de par en par. Sacó su cabeza por ella, apoyando los antebrazos en el marco, y respiró hondo. Amaba el olor que quedaba en el aire después de la lluvia, le parecía un aroma único. Cerró sus párpados y sintió al viento frío pegarse sobre su rostro, era una sensación que le fascinaba. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, fijó su vista en el horizonte: a lo lejos, asomaban el Big Ben y el Ojo de Londres. La manera en la que los rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre ellos, atravesando las nubes casi negras, era maravillosa, y la ciudad teñida de un naranja grisáceo, era prácticamente un espectáculo. "Algún día construiré cosas como éstas, y no sólo en los sueños…lo haré en la vida real" susurró, sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que lo harás.-oyó que le dijeron. Ariadne se dio vuelta y ensanchó las comisuras de sus labios cuando lo vio en la otra punta de su habitación. Se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, esperando a que la abrazara. Arthur la rodeó con sus brazos, y luego separó ligeramente su torso para posar los labios sobre su frente. Amaba que la besara allí: le hacía sentir protegida, segura. Arthur le sonrió de medio lado, y tomó sus brazos, guiándolos hacia sus hombros. Entonces, deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura, y comenzó a moverse.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella, riendo.

-Bailo contigo.-contestó él, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Sin música?-Ariadne levantó las cejas.

-No la necesitamos.-dijo, acercando su rostro hacia ella. Ella tragó saliva y lo observó. Entonces, los dos comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de una melodía inexistente. La manera en la que él fijaba su vista en ella, la hacía estremecerse hasta los pies. La observaba sin vacilación alguna, clavando sus ojos oscuros sobre su cuerpo y su rostro. Frente a aquella mirada, Ariadne se sentía desnuda: ningún hombre la había nunca mirado con tanta ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo.

Arthur, por otro lado, tenía sensaciones muy parecidas. En su vida se había sentido así por una mujer. Se había enamorado una vez, pero lo que sentía por Ariadne era completamente distinto. Ella lograba atraerle con fuerza tanto en el plano sentimental como en el físico. Se sentía maravillado por su hermosura, por su personalidad y por su inteligencia. Lo más curioso de la situación, es que habían logrado enamorarse perdidamente en tan sólo unos pocos meses. Y eso les resultaba demasiado extraño, porque iba más allá de todo tipo de razón, no se podía explicar. En otras palabras, lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista.

-Arthur ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-mustió ella, interrumpiendo el silencio. Él asintió con la cabeza, invitándola a que siga.- ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mí?

-¿Además de que eras increíblemente bella?-se mordió el labio inferior, alzando ligeramente las cejas.

-Hablo en serio.-lo observó. Arthur echó la cabeza atrás y carcajeó suavemente. Luego volvió a mirarla, sin dejar de sonreír, y le dijo:

-Yo también.-Ariadne se sonrojó, miró para abajo y volvió a alzar su vista.

-Bueno, sí, ¿además de eso?-insistió. Arthur se rió y aguardo un instante antes de hablar. Luego, meditó, y levantando las cejas dijo:

-Que tenías mucha actitud.-ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.-Recuerdo que saliste del taller hecha una furia.-estiró la boca, mostrando los dientes.

-¿Y cómo querías que saliera?-preguntó ella-Mal me había apuñalado…-su voz fue dura, pero él la miró con ternura.

-No lo entiendes, que salieras así hizo que me fascinaras mucho más. Si no hubieses vuelto, te habría ido a buscar yo, eso te lo aseguro.-Arthur la miró fijamente, y ella sonrió.

-¿Con qué excusa?-preguntó Ariadne, divertida. Aquella confesión la había tomado por sorpresa.

-No lo sé…te habría dicho que no sucedería de nuevo, que eras una buena arquitecta y te necesitábamos en el equipo…habría encontrado algo que decir.-hizo que girara sobre su eje, y la volvió a abrazar.-Esto me recuerda…la última vez que te quise dar un beso en esta situación, fuimos interrumpidos.-Ariadne alzó una ceja, sin comprender a qué se refería.-No creo que eso pase esta vez.-sonrió, y acercándose a ella, la abrazó con más fuerza aún y la besó. Automáticamente, ella le rodeó el cuello. Arthur profundizó el beso, deslizando las manos por su espalda, e instintivamente, los dos abrieron sus labios. Comenzaron un juego casi desesperado de lenguas, sintiendo como las mismas se entrelazaban entre sí, explorando con ansiedad la boca del otro. Después de un rato, se separaron jadeando. Respiraban entrecortadamente, y tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a la realidad en la que se hallaban.

-Una de las primeras cosas que pensé cuando te vi, también fue que eras bello ¿sabes?-Ariadne sonrió.-Y luego me pareciste interesante, y muy, muy, inteligente.-Arthur sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

-En un momento llegué a creer que estabas interesada en Dom.-bajó su vista. Ariadne rió entre dientes.

-Me interesaba, pero no en el sentido que crees.-Arthur asintió con la cabeza.-Tenía ganas de saber por qué razón seguía tan obsesionado con Mal, porque no podía dejarla ir…pero no, nunca me sentí atraída por él. En cambio…-hizo una pausa- tú me atrajiste desde que te vi.-confesó, y Arthur sintió que iría a estallar de felicidad-Y cuando corriste a calmarme por el susto que me pegué allí abajo…no lo sé, me sentí extraña. A tu lado siempre me siento segura.-bajó su vista.

-Haría lo que fuera por protegerte, Ariadne.-le alzó el mentón para mirarla a los ojos.-Lo que fuera-repitió.-Lo sabes ¿no es así?

Ella asintió, y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Se había emocionado y no quería que la viera así. Arthur le devolvió el gesto y besó su cabeza, derritiéndose de amor

-Te quiero tanto.-le susurró al oído.

-Para ya, vas a hacer que me agarre un paro, en serio.-se quejó ella, secándose los ojos que se le habían humedecido.

-¿Estás llorando?-preguntó él, posando las manos sobre sus mejillas para acariciarlas.

-No, tonto, pero te también te quiero.-rió. Él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se acercó a ella y frenó milímetros antes de tocar su boca. Aquella distancia le facilitaba a Ariadne analizar con detalle el rostro de Arthur: su nariz respingada, sus ojos marrones que se achicaban al reír, sus labios finos y sus dientes perfectos…

-¿Segura?-Ariadne asintió, y entonces, él sonrió todavía más, y la volvió a besar.

_¿Les gustó? La primera parte es medio rarita…así que disculpen _

_Gracias a los que me leen siempre: no se dan una idea lo MUCHO que me animan sus reviews. Si no fuese por ustedes, no seguiría escribiendo._

_Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,_

_Y ya saben, ¡dejen reviews!_


	11. Sirenas en el taller

_**Disclaimer:**__ lamentablemente ni el mundo de Incpetion ni sus personajes me pertenecen…es todo propiedad del genio de Cristopher Nolan. Yo, lo único que hago, es permitirme jugar con sus vidas y sus historias. _

_¡Buenas y santas! Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo del fic…espero que lo disfruten. Perdonen la tardanza, lo debería haber subido ayer, pero la facultad me mantuvo ocupada._

**Capítulo 11: Sirenas en el taller**

Cada vez faltaban menos días para invadir la mente de Toru, lo que significaba que cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para terminar de organizar todo lo que tenían que preparar. Habían estado trabajando muy duro, volcando lo mejor de sí mismos en aquella misión. Los cinco integrantes del equipo se esforzaban al máximo, e incluso Saito y Steven ayudaban desde la poca experiencia que tenían. Lo que Arthur había averiguado sobre el japonés en los dos últimos días fue el hecho que desencadenó que a Eames y a Ariadne se les ocurrieran nuevas ideas.

La muchacha ya había diseñado y hecho los planos y maquetas del departamento de Emma, sólo le faltaba construir el espacio físico. Quienes la acompañaron en esta tarea fueron Eames y Yusuf. El inglés necesitaba aprovechar la situación para poder practicar como encarnar el papel de la amante de Toru.

Se recostaron sobre unas reposeras y aguardaron a ser conectados a la maquina por Dom. El extractor presionó el botón, y entonces Eames y Ariadne se sumergieron en el subconsciente de Yusuf junto a él. Habían establecido que los niveles del sueño estuvieran distribuidos de la misma manera que lo habían estado en la misión del Origen. El primero de ellos correspondería a la mente de Yusuf, el segundo a la de Arthur, y el tercero y último a la de Eames.

Ariadne giró su cabeza, y miró no muy sorprendida todo lo que había creado hasta el momento. Las calles eran londinenses, pero los locales y los detalles que había puesto pertenecían a un barrio de aspecto inglés que quedaba a unos pocos minutos de París. Había decidido no construir un lugar completo, siguiendo el consejo que Dom le había dado el día que se conocieron.

Meditó un instante, reflexionado cuál era el mejor lugar para ubicar el departamento de Emma, y entonces, lo encontró. Con una sonrisa, entrecerró los ojos e hizo que dos edificios se separaran. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado, se las ingenió para que una puerta de color azul creciera justo en el medio, y entonces rellenó el espacio que quedaba libre con los mismos ladrillos rojizos de los cuales estaba construido el departamento de Emma. Se acercó hasta la puerta, giró la perilla y entró a una habitación completamente vacía y tan blanca que prácticamente encandilaba la vista. Canturreó, y con una concentración absoluta, comenzó a hacer que brotaran paredes, puertas y ventanas. Una vez que finalizó de crear el aspecto arquitectónico del departamento, se comenzó a ocupar de los detalles. Se dirigió hacia el espacio que tenía como fin convertirse en la sala de estar, y lo comenzó a rellenar con los sillones, con los muebles y con todos los adornos que tenía la original. Luego, hizo lo mismo con todo el resto de la casa, ayudándose con las fotos que había tomado el día anterior. Pero en lugar de dejar la carta donde la había encontrado, la depositó sobre una mesita de acacia que descansaba al lado del sillón que Emma siempre utilizaba. No supo bien la razón por la cuál hizo eso, pero había algo en su interior que se lo pedía a gritos, como si aquello fuese a servir de algo.

Exhausta, terminó su tarea, agradeciendo no tener que hacer lo mismo en los niveles restantes. De pronto, Eames ingresó por la puerta principal, seguido de Yusuf, y echándole un vistazo rápido a todo el lugar, soltó un largo silbido.

-Vaya, pequeña, cada día me sorprendes más. Te has lucido, en serio lo has hecho…-caminó, dando pasos lentos.-¡Y has creado todo tal cual! Wow, simplemente, wow.

-Oh, gracias, Eames.-respondió la aludida, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-A ver, muéstrame que tienes tú.

Eames levantó y bajó las cejas reiteradamente, dejando asomar la lengua por sus dientes. Y entonces, hizo sonar sus palmas, y antes de que Ariadne pudiera siquiera pestañear, tomó la apariencia de Emma.

-Oh, Tú eras Marie, ¿no es así? Ven, pasa, pasa.-dijo acompañando sus palabras con gestos.

-Wow, me asustas.-se estremeció.

-Hola, sigo aquí ¿saben? Pero todo el mundo olvida al bueno de Yusuf.-sollozó sarcásticamente el ignorado.

-Yusuf.-exclamó Ariadne extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba.

Rieron un instante antes de escuchar la canción de Edith Piath, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, ya se encontraban de vuelta en la vida real.

-Lo he hecho.-festejó Ariadne. Arthur la miró, sonriendo con orgullo. De repente, se irguió sobre su lugar, y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Dom.

-¡He tenido un momento de iluminación!-gritó, eufórica.-Ya sé que es lo que debemos utilizar en el último nivel, ¡ya lo sé, ya lo sé!

-Cuéntanos.-pidió el líder.

-¡La oficina en la cuál Toru y Saito trabajan juntos! Estoy segura de que es el lugar perfecto para que Toru esconda algo, lo sé.

-¡Eso es brillante, Ariadne!-replicó Yusuf, saltando de su lugar.

-Eso será fácil.-asintió Saito.-Trabajamos en muchos lugares y puedo conseguirte la cantidad de fotos que necesites. Incluso puedo darte los planos…sigo en contacto con mi arquitecto, y como tengo una excelente relación con él estoy seguro de que me los dará.

-Muchísimas gracias, Saito.-sonrió ella.

-Espera un instante…-tomó el celular del pliegue interior de su saco y marcó un número. Llevándoselo a la oreja, aguardó un instante y habló.-Hola, sí, necesitaría que me envíes ahora mismo por mail los planos de mis oficinas.-hizo un silencio.-Sí, de todas.-otro silencio.-Eso no importa, los necesito y para ahora.-se llevó la mano hacia la boca y aguardó.-Sí, eso sería de gran ayuda…sí, sí, eso también. –Entonces, cortó y esbozó una sonrisa ancha.-En unos minutos recibirás un mail con todo lo que necesitas. –Oh, muchas gracias, Saito.-sonrió Ariadne.

Arthur se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Le sonrió de medio lado, provocando que ella le devolviese el gesto.

-Ariadne, ordenando unos papeles, descubrí esto.-y entonces sacó de su valija un cuaderno.- Lo has hecho tú?-sobre un papel se veía el gráfico de una casa. Ella asintió.

-Sí, la he creado yo. Es la casa con la que siempre soñé.

-Es fantástica.-admitió.-Estoy realmente sorprendido.-sacudió su cabeza.-Espera, no es lo que quise decir.-dijo corrigiendo sus palabras.-Me refiero a que cada día tus talentos me sorprenden más.-ella sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Mira, Ariadne!-gritó Saito-Ven para aquí, ya me han enviado todo. La muchacha se paró y se aproximó a él. El japonés le tendió unas cuantas hojas de papel, y ella comenzó a revisarlas una por una. Cada plano pertenecía a una oficina distinta: se sorprendió, no sabía que Saito hubiese trabajado en tantos lugares.-Me quedaré con ésta.-decidió.-Es fácil de hacer y tiene una estructura interesante.

-Muy bien. En un instante te daré todo el material que necesites para llevar el lugar a cabo.

**oOoOoOo**

Salieron del taller, tomados de la mano. Arthur se las ingenió para envolverla en un medio abrazo, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Seguía igual de fresco que el día anterior, pero el cielo ya se había despejado. En el horizonte, por sobre los edificios, se podía observar al sol ponerse, tiñendo de anaranjado a toda la ciudad. El atardecer en Londres era una maravilla, en pocos lugares podía verse un fenómeno como aquel. Ariadne respiró profundamente el aire puro, y cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Antes de que los volviese a abrir, Arthur giró su cabeza para besar su sien. Le encantaba tanto sentirla bajo sus labios que si hubiese sido por él no la habría dejado escapar ni un sólo instante. Se acurrucó bajo él, y siguieron caminando, sin poder borrar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus rostros. Ninguno de los dos podía controlar sus reacciones fisiológicas, ellas estaban más allá de su alcance. No hablaron, pero tampoco necesitaron hacerlo: les bastaba con estar fundidos en un abrazo, sintiéndose el uno al otro. De repente, ambos se detuvieron en seco, perplejos. En la vereda de enfrente, unos cuantos metros más adelante, vieron a Dom saludar con un cariño bastante particular a una mujer. Arthur entrecerró los ojos, intentando enfocar la escena con mayor claridad. No había dudas de que aquel hombre era Cobb, pero la pregunta que carcomía su cabeza era quién era esa mujer: jamás la había visto. Aguardaron a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo, y entonces cruzaron la calle. Dom se dio vuelta y los miró sin saber bien qué decir. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo miraba con enojo, simplemente estaban curiosos. El líder del equipo chasqueó la lengua, y sacudió la cabeza.

-La he conocido hace un par de semanas…pero como todavía no es algo serio, me pareció prudente no decir nada al respecto.

Arthur asintió.

-Oye, Dom…está todo bien. Te mereces ser feliz, no tienes por qué preocuparte ni avergonzarte.

-Arthur tiene razón.-habló Ariadne. La realidad era que le alegraba la idea de que Dom conociera a otra mujer porque significaba que ya había dejado ir a Mal por completo, aunque a veces la recordara.

-Gracias, en serio, gracias. Y por favor…no digan nada. Yo ya blanquearé la situación, pero antes tengo que asegurarme de que esto no sea cualquier cosa.

-Por supuesto.-respondieron los otros dos al unísono. Arthur soltó a Ariadne un instante para abrazar a su amigo. Dom le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, riendo.

-Oye, Ariadne.-le dijo.-Has hecho un gran trabajo hoy.-asintió con la cabeza, les sonrió, y saludándolos con la mano, dobló por la esquina para seguir su camino.

La muchacha echó a reír, arrugando su nariz, y Arthur se unió a su risa. Se volvieron a abrazar, y no se separaron hasta que llegaron al hotel.

Se encontraron con que en la puerta los esperaban Eames y Yusuf, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Iremos a un bar, y ustedes van a venir con nosotros.-sentenció Yusuf.

-¿Para qué Eames termine dado vuelta de nuevo?-Arthur levantó las cejas.

-Yo no fui el único que me pase de copas aquella noche, cariño, ¿eh?-desvió su vista a Ariadne y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Quieres ir?-le preguntó Arthur a Ariadne, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy cansada y quiero terminar de ver algo de los afiches que Saito me dio hoy, pero ve tú.-lo incentivó.

-¿Segura?-preguntó.

-Sí, en serio, ve. Nos vemos cuando llegues.-sonrió. Arthur asintió y le dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios.

-Pensándolo bien...yo también me quedaré.-dijo Yusuf.-Me falta poco y nada para perfeccionar los sedantes sobre los cuáles he estado trabajando.

-Qué aburrido eres, Yusuf, pero bueno…supongo que iré con el divertido de Arthur.

No se movieron de su lugar hasta que los vieron perderse de vista. Entonces, pararon el primer taxi que vieron, y se dirigieron al mismo bar que habían ido la otra vez. La atmósfera del mismo, a esas horas de la tarde, era completamente distinta. Las luces de león habían sido reemplazadas por las de techo, y la música fuerte y movediza, por una suave que tranquilizaba el ambiente.

Se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron una cerveza.

-Hoy ha sido un día demasiado agotador.-Eames cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes.-Tendré pesadillas con Toru. Soñaré que me perseguirá pensando que soy Emma, y cuando se entere de que no lo soy, me perseguirá todavía más pero para arrancarme la cabeza.-Arthur echó a reír, llevándose el vaso a los labios.

-Yusuf puede darte un sedante para que eso no pase.-sugirió, uniéndose a su broma.

Por primera vez en todos aquellos días, entablaron una conversación seria. Remontaron a los viejos tiempos en los cuales se conocieron. Habían pasado muchos años, casi diez, y aún así se acordaban de todo como si hubiese sucedido la noche anterior. Se conocieron con Dom, trabajando en una extracción, y al instante supieron que juntos serían imparables. Un par de años más tarde, las circunstancias impidieron que continuaran trabajando en equipo, y así fue como cada uno de los tres tomó su camino. Durante aproximadamente cinco años, ninguno volvió a saber del otro, hasta que un día Dom y Arthur se reencontraron y volvieron a trabajar juntos. Si bien contactaron con Eames más de una vez, pasarían otros cuatro años hasta que Cobb decidiera ir a Mombasa en busca del inglés. Y antes de que alguno puediese darse cuenta, el equipo se hallaba formado de vuelta, y no sólo eso, sino que ampliado: y aquella vez, _sí _que eran imparables.

Pasadas las dos horas, ambos se dieron cuenta de que debían emprender el regreso al hotel. Se las ingeniaron para pagar, y como pudieron, se subieron al taxi que los llevó de vuelta al hotel. Si bien Arthur no estaba borracho, había perdido la coordinación de su cuerpo. Se comenzó a reír: hace años que no bebía demás.

-Oye, Eames.-le preguntó al inglés.

-¿Sí, Arthur?

-Hoy no me has hecho ninguna pregunta extraña sobre Ariadne ¿por qué es eso?

-Digamos que no se me apetecía fastidiarte…pero yo que tú, cariño, no me acostumbraría.-y le guiñó un ojo.-Aunque sí tengo una pregunta… ¿qué tanto la quieres?-Arthur miró por la ventanilla y apretó sus dientes, sonriendo.

-Muchísimo, la amo.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne se frotó los ojos cuando por fin, después de una hora intensa de trabajo, terminó con los dibujos de la oficina. Se dirigió al baño, prendió los grifos de la ducha, y una vez que el agua estuvo tan caliente que el vapor inundó todo el lugar, se metió dentro de la bañadera. Dejó que el chorro cayese sobre su cabeza y su espalda. La temperatura ayudó que se le aflojasen todos sus músculos. Si bien no estaba estresada, trabajar duro como lo había estado haciendo aquellos días, lograba contracturarla casi por completo. Se quedó unos buenos minutos bajo la lluvia artificial, y entonces se envolvió en una toalla y dirigió al lavatorio para cepillarse los dientes. Desempaño el vidrio del espejo, se observó y se desenredo el pelo. Una vez que se vistió, se recostó sobre la cama para cerrar los ojos un instante pero el sueño la terminó venciendo. Se despertó a la media hora cuando escuchó al teléfono sonar. De mala gana, se incorporó en su lugar, y se llevó el tubo a la oreja.

-¿Sí?-preguntó con voz somnolienta.

-_¿Hola? ¿Ariadne? ¿Estabas durmiendo? Lo siento si te desperté…_

_-_Hum… ¿Steven?-preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.

-_Sí…_

_-_Descuida, estaba despierta.-mintió.

-_Oh, bien. Te he llamado para felicitarte. Me he enterado lo de Arthur…¿eres feliz junto a él?_

_-_Sí.-admitió.-Sí, lo soy.

-_Me alegro, entonces, porque realmente te lo mereces ¿sabes?_ _-_a Ariadne le pareció que su voz sonaba totalmente sincera. Aquello le pareció tierno.

-Oh, cielos. Gracias, Steven, te lo agradezco mucho.-sonrió, aunque el no pudiese notar aquello.

-_Bueno…llamaba para eso. Eh…adiós.-_y antes de que Ariadne pudiese saludarlo, colgó.

Ariadne volvió a poner el teléfono en su lugar, perpleja, y se frotó los ojos: aquello había sido extraño. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar volverse a dormir, en momentos como aquel, el sueño era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Cuando Arthur llegó a la habitación y la vio en ese estado, sonrió. Se acercó a ella, la tapó con la frazada y besó su frente con ternura. Ya era tiempo de cenar, pero como no quiso levantarla, bajó a comer él primero, junto a Eames y Yusuf, y luego volvió a subir, escondiendo algo de comida en una bolsa que conservaba el calor. Dejó las cosas en su mesa de luz, y se sentó en su sillón para seguir leyendo. Aún cabeceando por culpa del sueño, se obligó a mantenerse entretenido hasta que Ariadne despertó. La muchacha apretó los párpados con fuerza antes de abrirlos, y cuando giró su cabeza y lo vio allí, observándola, le sonrió. Se quedó perpleja cuando notó el gesto que él había hecho: no podía creer que cuidase de ella de esa manera. Una vez que terminó de comer, Arthur se permitió prepararse para ir a la cama. Se recostó junto a ella, acunándola bajo uno de sus brazos, y entonces pegó los labios sobre su pómulo. Ariadne llevó su mano al pecho de él y comenzó a trazar líneas con las yemas de los dedos. Al igual que las dos noches anteriores, se durmieron abrazados.

**oOoOoOo**

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur despertó a Ariadne con un beso. Se vistieron en silencio, y bajaron a desayunar con Eames y Yusuf. Ninguno de los cuatro abrió la boca en toda la comida, sus mentes estaban demasiado agotadas como para pensar a aquellas horas de la mañana. Se animaron un poco más cuando llegaron al galpón. Cada vez les quedaban menos cosas que hacer, y cada vez perfeccionaban más lo que ya habían hecho hasta el momento. Los límites y niveles del sueño ya habían sido establecidos por completo, y lo único que faltaba terminar de verse con respecto a ello eran algunas de las estructuras y la sincronización de las patadas que los despertaría. Además de eso, cada uno debía terminar de trabajar sobre lo suyo. Yusuf estaba a un sólo paso de conseguir el sedante que necesitaban, y eso era algo que les animaba mucho porque no correrían el riesgo de caer al limbo en caso de ser matados allí abajo.

Todo marchaba bien, todo iba como lo planeado…o al menos eso fue hasta que se escucharon unos disparos. Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que habían cometido el grave error de olvidarse de Ingeniería Cobol. Se levantaron prácticamente de un salto cuando una bala perforó la ventana, atravesando por completo el galpón. Antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, se abrieron las puertas de par en par e ingresaron tres figuras. Ariadne sintió un escalofrío al percatarse de que una de aquellas siluetas pertenecía a Nash: había escapado. Ni bien el antiguo arquitecto la vio, sonrió macabramente. Arthur, en un acto reflejo, se colocó delante de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla.-siseó.

-Bueno, supongo que también puedo divertirme contigo.-sonrió Nash de medio lado.-Después de todo, lo nuestro se convirtió en un asunto personal ¿no es así?

-Ariadne, vete.-le dijo, sin desviar su vista de Nash.

-Pero…

-_Ahora.-_le ordenó.

-Arthur, no…

-Eames, llévatela.-le pidió al inglés.

Si bien los hombres que acompañaban a Nash no habían hecho nada hasta el momento, dejaban mucho que temer: sus manos descansaban sobre la funda de sus armas.

Eames tomó a Ariadne del brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta que llevaba al depósito.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó Dom, intentando simular tranquilidad. Su propósito era entretenerlos mientras Saito llamaba a sus hombres de Proclus Global para que pudieran enfrentar a los otros. Yusuf se había incorporado, escondiendo algo en su mano. Entonces, antes de que alguno de los otros pudiera darse cuenta, lanzó al suelo una bomba que comenzó a desprender un humo verde. Aprovecharon para correr y esparcirse por el resto del balcón.

-¿Quién ha tirado eso? –dijo una voz.

-Vaya, vaya.-rió Nash, con sarcasmo.-Están en problemas, en graves problemas.-se escuchó el sonido de un disparo al aire.-Entréguennos todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora, y quizás considere no matar a todos. Y también quiero a la chica, necesitamos una arquitecta.-hubo un silencio, el humo comenzaba a extinguirse.-Oh… ¿no piensan decir nada?- dio otro disparo.-Bueno, supongo que su respuesta es clara.-y, como si viese a través de la humareda, apuntó hacia Arthur y jaló del gatillo. Un gemido ahogado inundó el galpón, seguido por el grito de Ariadne. Si no hubiese sido porque Eames la detuvo y se le adelantó, la muchacha habría corrido hacia Arthur. El inglés se acercó rápidamente hacía a él, y lo tumbo de un golpe antes de que el otro pudiese disparar, y Dom apuró el paso para tomar del suelo el arma que había soltado, apuntándole a la cabeza con ella. Sintieron que recibieron un regalo del cuelo cuando llegaron al menos diez hombres de Saito que se encargaron de manejar a los otros dos restantes.

Entonces ella se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia donde estaba Arthur. Se hallaba tendido en el suelo, aparentando con fuerza los dientes como si eso fuese a calmar su dolor. Ariadne vio a su camisa teñida de un rojo oscuro, y entonces se desesperó. Prácticamente se la desgarró para ver en qué lugar le había dado el disparo. En su pecho, junto al hombro derecho, había una herida de la cuál no paraba de brotar sangre, y en suelo se hallaba la bala que no había podido penetrar su carne.

-Ari…adne.-susurró. Ella se sacó el pañuelo del cuello y se lo presionó con fuerza sobre la lesión.

-¡Alguien llame ya a una ambulancia!-pidió a gritos, sollozando.-Demonios, Arthur…tus manos están heladas.

-Si, bueno…-tosió.-Ya sabes…lo que dicen-dijo, intentando sonreír-Manos frías…cora…zón caliente.

-Sh…calla ya.-le ordenó.-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.-le dijo, dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí.-cerró los ojos.-Estoy aquí contigo.

Diez minutos más tarde, que para todos aquellos pareció una eternidad, llegó la ambulancia chillando con sus sirenas. Ariadne no se separó de Arthur ni un sólo instante, ni siquiera cuando lo anestesiaron y lo pusieron en la parte trasera del vehículo.

_Bueno, bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo va dedicado a mis lectoras de siempre (las cuáles son las que hacen posible que se siga escribiendo, porque si no hubiese sido por sus reviews, habría frenado con la historia hace rato), y a mi amiga Kat (hatakektyza) a la cuál volví loca leyéndole y preguntándole sobre todo lo que escribí._

_Así que bueno, como siempre, ¡dejen sus reviews! Su opinión es muy importante para mí._

_Besos, y hasta el próximo capítulo_

_Jises_


	12. Un problema menos

_¡Hola, gente! Bueno, antes que nada, perdón la tardanza, pero estuve en Pascua Joven del miércoles hasta el domingo a la madrugada, así que ni me pude sentar a escribir. Antes del capítulo, espero que todos y todas, más allá de su religión, que hayan tenido unas Pascuas muy felices y llenas de alegría. Ahora sí, vamos al capítulo, espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 12: Un problema menos**

Ariadne se removió, incómoda, sobre la silla de la sala de esperas del hospital. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Eames y estaba protegida por el calor del tapado que él le había prestado para que se cubriera. La espalda ya le había comenzado a doler y sentía una tensión descomunal en su cuello. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado allí, ni le importaba realmente, lo único que tenía en claro era que no veía la hora de que un doctor saliera para que les informara cómo iban las cosas. Se secó los ojos con la manga de su saco y miró fijamente hacia el suelo. Tenía terror de que Arthur no sobreviviera allí dentro, tenía terror de no volver a verlo nunca más. Notó lo seca que tenía la garganta y se paró para dirigirse a la máquina de agua que se hallaba en una de las esquinas. En la otra punta, un niño de aproximadamente diez años la miraba. Le sonrió, como queriendo animarla, y ella no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto, aunque la sonrisa prácticamente no tuviera vida. Bebió su sorbo del vaso de agua y respiró hondo. De repente, se sintió mareada y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la cabeza para evitar perder el equilibrio. Yusuf la observó, tristemente, y se acercó a ella para llevarla, con cuidado, de nuevo a donde estaban todos.

-Ariadne, tranquila.-la animó Eames.-Todo saldrá bien. Es Arthur, no podría ser de otra manera.-Ariadne asintió, volviéndose a secar las lágrimas e intento sonreír, pero fue un esfuerzo en vano, porque lo único que logró esbozar fue una mueca.

Dom prácticamente estaba ausente. Ariadne lo miró y lo comprendió. Cobb tenía terror de perder a su mejor amigo, la persona con la cuál había compartido muchísimos momentos: sería insoportable para él volver a perder otra persona tan importante en su vida. El equipo se hallaba irreconocible. Ninguno reía y el silencio que invadía el lugar era prácticamente atroz, desgarrador. Ni siquiera Eames se encontraba de humor como para animar la situación. Todos tenían miedo, mucho miedo.

Y entonces, un doctor atravesó la puerta que tenía un cartel que rezaba "Acceso restringido para todo aquel no sea personal", e ingresó a la sala. Se incorporaron todos de un salto, y tan rápido como pudieron se acercaron él. El hombre suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Perdió mucha sangre, y parte de la bala había quedado enterrada en su cuerpo…-ella se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriendo su nariz y su boca. Sintió que todo se estaba yendo abajo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse.-Pero…pudimos remover lo que quedaba de ella, y fue una suerte que no se dañaran sus nervios escapulares.-Ariadne sintió a la fuerza que oprimía su pecho liberar su cuerpo, y respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ahora en inglés, por favor?-pidió Eames.

-Significa que si bien la bala penetró parte de su músculo, no llegó a tocar su hueso, y dejó intactos la mayoría de los nervios que estaban ligados a su brazo lo que quiere decir que no perdió la movilidad. Sin embargo, deberá hacer reposo por un par de días, y tendrá que hacer algo de rehabilitación… porque cuando el cuerpo sufre daños como éstos, tiene que ejercitarse para volver a la normalidad.

Los cinco, suspiraron, aliviados, y asintieron con la cabeza. Ariadne sintió la tristeza abandonar el lugar, y no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias, doctor.-respondió Dom, pasándose la mano por la frente empapada en sudor. Ariadne estaba tan conmocionada que no podía hablar.- ¿Dónde está él ahora?-preguntó.

-Saldrá en cualquier momento. Todavía sigue un poco atontado por los efectos de la anestesia.- Ariadne asintió y se dejó caer, aliviada, sobre la silla. Por fin se permitió volver a respirar con normalidad, y se masajeó las sienes.

-Gracias, doc.-respondió Eames, sonriendo, y entonces se sentó junto a Ariadne para abrazarla, uniéndose a su felicidad.

Al rato, después de lo que para ellos fue una hora, cuando la oscuridad de la noche ya comenzaba a dejar huellas, Arthur ingresó a la sala por el mismo lugar por el cual había entrado el doctor. Llevaba puesta una camisa y unos pantalones sueltos, y una banda sostenía su brazo derecho. Ariadne se levantó prácticamente de un salto y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Arthur hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la sintió rodearlo con sus brazos, pero sonrió, y devolviéndole el gesto con la extremidad que tenía libre, apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, acariciándole la espalda con sus dedos.

-Despacio, pequeña.-le dijo Eames, riendo.-Que no queremos que vuelva a salir lastimado ¿eh?

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo.-se disculpó Ariadne, apartándose con cuidado.

-Es extraño verte sin esa cosa endemoniada que te pones todo el tiempo en el cabello.-se rió Yusuf. Arthur sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose los dientes.

-Yusuf, lamento informarte que tú eres el único que no usa "esa cosa endemoniada que Arthur se pone todo el tiempo en el cabello"-espetó Eames. Entonces, apareció el doctor.

-Bien, como les dije, deberá hacer reposo. Como la herida no es grave, con un par de días bastará…pero será mejor que tenga cuidado, lo mejor será que no haga ningún tipo de movimiento brusco. Y alguno de ustedes tendrá que limpiar su herida para que no se infecte, ¿de acuerdo?-todos asintieron, y entonces, el doctor se acercó a Ariadne y dijo algo a su oído. Ella asintió y entonces se volvieron a escuchar un murmuro del médico. Ariadne se sonrojó por completo, el otro río, y despidiéndose, se fue.

-Nos tenías preocupados, cariño.-le dijo Eames.-Siempre te gustó el melodrama ¿no es así?

-Bueno…tú lo has dicho.-bromeó Arthur. Volvió a rodear a Ariadne con su brazo sano y besó su cabeza. Ella se quedó perpleja: aún estando lastimado, Arthur sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

Bajaron a la planta baja del hospital, y saliendo a la calle esperaron a que un taxi llegara.

-Arthur, irás al hotel con Ariadne, Eames y Yusuf. Yo me pasaré mañana a verte…en este momento Saito y yo debemos terminar de ajustar un par de cuentas financieras. Como dijo el doctor, mañana harás reposo, no quiero verte en el taller y tampoco quiero que hagas ningún tipo de trabajo, te limitarás a descansar.

-Pero…-se quejó Arthur.

-No, sin peros. Además, te conviene descansar para estar en buen estado para la misión ¿no es así?-levantó una de sus cejas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…tienes un punto.

-Arthur, no te morirás por no trabajar un día. Todo hombre necesita un descanso, ¿sabes? Quizás Ariadne pueda ayudarte con eso.-Ariadne soltó un grito ahogado e impulsó el puño sobre su hombro izquierdo.-el inglés guiño el ojo, picaronamente.

-¡Ay!-gritó Eames.-¿Qué eres, boxeadora? No sabía que pegaras tan fuerte…de todos modos ¡No dije nada malo!-Yusuf se había encorvado hacia delante, sosteniéndose el estómago con amabas manos, intentando no escupir un pulmón por el ataque de risa que le había agarrado. Arthur por otro lado se reía y esbozaba muecas al mismo tiempo.

-No me hagan reír, por favor, que me duele.-pidió Arthur.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor, Ariadne?-preguntó Yusuf.

-Nada, no me dijo nada.-mintió Ariadne. No quería que nadie supiese lo que le había preguntado…en todo caso, el único que tenía derecho a saber aquello era Arthur.

-¿Van a subirse o van a seguir esperando a que llueva?-preguntó el taxista de mala gana.

-Oh, sí, lo sentimos.-se disculpó Arthur.

Arthur se sentó en la parte trasera junto a Eames y Ariadne, y Yusuf se acomodó en el asiento de adelante. El movimiento del auto hacía que el pecho le doliera ligeramente, pero estaba feliz de haberse salvado.

Ni bien llegaron, cada uno se fue para su cuarto. Esa noche, Ariadne le devolvió el gesto y le llevó la comida a Arthur. Quería que se moviese lo menos posible, aunque el se opusiera al respecto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?-le preguntó Ariadne.

-No tanto…podría ser peor.-sonrió Arthur.-Antes de volver a trabajar con Dom, me fracturé las costillas…así que esto no es tan terrible.-Ariadne asintió.-Oye, te vi a ti mientras me operaban ¿sabes?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Ariadne levantó sus cejas en un gesto inquisitivo.

-Que te sentí lado mío mientras me operaban…y que sino hubiese sido por ti, me habría desmayado antes de que me pusieran la anestesia. Estuviste a mi lado…

-¿Y cómo no lo estaría, Arthur? Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, aquello era lo menos que podía haber hecho.-Arthur se acercó a ella y pegó los labios sobre los suyos, cerrando los ojos, y llevó la mano a su mejilla aterciopelada para rozarla con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Gracias.-se limitó a decir. Ella respondió volviendo a besarlo.

-Es hora de que duermas, Arthur. Te limpiaré y te irás a la cama.

-¿Pero, qué?-preguntó.

-Sí…debes descansar.-él resopló pero asintió. Ariadne buscó del botiquín del baño alcohol y nuevas vendas, y cuando volvió lo ayudó a sacarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto una gasa que cubría una pequeña parte de su pecho. Le sacó el apósito con cuidado y miró sin impresión la herida de forma circular que se hallaba dibujada junto a su hombro. Tomó un trozo de algodón que empapó en desinfectante y lo presionó sobre la lesión, consiguiendo que Arthur apretase los dientes de dolor.-Lo siento.-murmuró ella, terminando de limpiar la herida, para luego taparla con un nuevo trozo de gasa. Arthur se recostó y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-preguntó, ensanchando levemente las comisuras de sus labios.-Ariadne no contestó pero sonrió. Besó sus labios, y tras cambiarse, se recostó a su lado.-Te quiero muchísimo.-le dijo Arthur ingeniándoselas para poder besarle el pómulo.

-Y yo a ti.-respondió Ariadne.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne se despertó y se frotó los ojos. Arthur dormía profundamente, boca arriba. Decidió dejarlo descansar, debía estar agotado y no quería molestarlo. Pero fue en vano, porque cuando salió del baño tras prepararse, se encontró con que él ya se había levantado. Le sonrió al verlo, mientras tomaba el saco que había dejado arrugado en una de las sillas.

-Ya que estás despierto aprovecharé para volver a curarte antes de irme.

-Entonces, ¿en serio no iré?-preguntó Arthur, resoplando.

-De ninguna manera.-negó ella. Se sentó a su lado y volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento que había hecho la noche anterior.

-Oh, vamos, Ariadne, por favor.-suplicó haciendo un mohín.

-Arthur, no…-él volvió a hacer el puchero.-¡NO! No hagas ese gesto…en serio, debes quedarte aquí.

-Bueno, por lo menos dime que vas a llegar pronto.

-Lo pensaré.-bromeó ella. Arthur sonrió y la besó antes de que ella se fuese y lo dejase solo en la habitación.

Ariadne llegó al taller junto a Eames y Yusuf. Le echó un vistazo al lugar para descubrir que las manchas de sangre habían sido removidas. Steven se hallaba en una de las esquinas, trabajando con un ordenador, y apenas la oyó entrar levantó su cabeza, clavando su vista en ella. No pudo evitar sentir una sensación de incomodidad, pero intento sonreír para no mostrarse grosera.

Ya no sabía en qué más trabajar, ya había fijado todo y lo único que le faltaba era mostrarle a todos los niveles, pero Arthur no estaba así que aquello no iba a poder ser posible. Steven se acercó a ella, y tocándole el hombro le dijo.

-¿Cómo estás? Me he enterado de lo que sucedió ¿te encuentras bien?-Ariadne alzó su mirada para encararlo y asintió.

-Sí, a mi no me ha pasado nada, me encuentro perfectamente.

-¿Y Arthur cómo está?-su preocupación era sincera, y eso a ella le pareció tierno.

-Está bien, gracias a Dios. Ahora está descansando en el hotel.

-Me alegro.-sonrió él.-Te ves bien, Ariadne.-la muchacha trazó una linea recta con sus labios firmemente apretados, pero luego cedió, encorvándolos

-Gracias, tú igual.-Steven hizo un gesto extraño con la cabeza y dando medio vuelta, volvió a su lugar de trabajo.

No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que Saito llegara acompañado de Dom. Había algo en sus expresiones que denotaban preocupación. Saito sacudió su cabeza.

-Tenemos encerrados a Nash y a los otros tres…pero no sabemos qué hacer con ellos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se escapen de nuevo.

-Y tampoco vamos a acabar con sus vidas…-agregó Dom.-No solucionamos las cosas de esa manera.

-Pero Dom, después de todo lo que hicieron, y considerando que ellos están dispuestos a matarnos a nosotros ¿no lo considerarías?

-No, no somos asesinos.-negó.

-Arthur puede saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él?-sugirió Ariadne.

-¿No era que debía hacer reposo?-preguntó Steven, desde la otra punta.

-Bueno…como dice el dicho-exclamó Yusuf.-Si Arthur no viene a nosotros ¡nosotros vamos a Arthur! Por si no notaron, es una alegoría a Mahoma y la montaña.-arqueó las cejas sarcásticamente, provocando que Eames prácticamente escupiera al reír.

-Es una buena idea.-admitió Saito.-Anden, todos a mi limusina.

-¿Has venido en una limusina?-inquirió Eames. Saito asintió, orgulloso.

**oOoOoOo**

-Vaya, vaya.-soltó Arthur.-¿A que se debe el placer de su visita?-preguntó, entre bostezos, cuando vio a los otros seis integrantes del equipo entrar en su habitación como si nada. Había despertado diez minutos antes de que llegaran, por lo tanto seguía medio atontado.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo deshacernos de Nash y sus trillizos de oro sin matarlos?-preguntó Dom.

Arthur se quedó en silencio, meditando. Comenzó a buscar una respuesta en su cabeza, hurgó hasta lo más profundo de su mente, y entonces, como si una bombilla se se hubiese encendido sobre su coronilla, halló la respuesta. Sonrió de medio lado, y arqueó las cejas, aumentando el suspenso.

-Oh, anda, Arthur…habla, no te hagas desear.-bufó Eames.

-Bueno…no es precisamente agradable lo que se me ocurrió.

-Dilo de una buena jodida vez.-pidió Yusuf.

-En la misión de Fisher estábamos tan sedados que no podíamos despertar al morir ¿cierto? Es decir, al morir en lugar de volver a subir a la realidad…caíamos al limbo.

-Veo a dónde quieres llegar.-observó Eames.

-Si los sedáramos a ellos…podríamos matarlos para que se quedaran en el limbo. Y Al despertar, quizás, perderían su memoria, o algo así…pero habría que dejarlos conectados mucho tiempo.

-¿No se suicidarán al despertar?-quiso saber Ariadne.

-Existe la posibilidad, sí…- admitió.-Pero también existe la posibilidad de que no se acuerden de nada y comiencen todo de cero. En ambos casos, nos evitaríamos unos cuantos problemas.

-¿Y si nos matan a nosotros?-habló Steven.

-Bueno, eso es fácil…-alardeó Eames.-Nosotros no estaremos sedados, si eso llegase a pasar, despertamos y ya.

-¿Y qué subconsciente utilizaremos? Nash ya nos conoce a todos, incluso a ti, Saito.-observó, atentamente, Yusuf.

-A mí no-habló Steven. Arthur no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada. Durante toda la conversación había estado atento a la manera en la que él miraba a Ariadne, la cuál no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Temía que él quisiera quitársela, temía que ella sintiese deseos de probar qué tal sería estar con él.

-Bueno, si no te da miedo, pueden utilizarte a ti.-le dijo, intentando no apretar los dientes. Yusuf levantó las cejas, cuando notó el odio escondido que había detrás de esas palabras. Aunque por supuesto, el único que se dio cuenta de aquello además de él, fue Eames.

-Entonces ya sabemos que hacer.-suspiró Saito.

-Te aplaudo, Arthur.-Eames tocó su hombro.

-Tu apreciación es bienvenida, Eames.-lo burló él, imitando la respuesta que el otro le había dado meses atrás.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne bajó al sótano junto a Steven, Eames y Dom. Ni bien Yusuf terminó de preparar el sedante que tan bien le había salido en la misión anterior, se unió a ellos. Los cuatro rehenes tenían una cadena que los ataba a una cama, lo suficientemente larga como para que se moviese libremente por la habitación. Por primera vez Nash no tenía dibujada una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, sino que los miraba con odio, casi con miedo. El químico se acercó a ellos, y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, los ató a los cuatro, y cubrió sus narices con un pañuelo. Luego, tomó una jeringa que sacó del bolsillo de su saco, y colocándole el preparado, les suministró un poco de sedante a cada uno. Entonces, abrió el maletín, programó la maquina para que funcionara cinco horas, y tras que todos se conectaran a ella, presionó el botón. Ariadne se despertó y miró hacia todas partes hasta encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-Será mejor que tú no hagas nada…no creo que quieras vivir con la conciencia de que enviaste a alguien al limbo.-le aconsejó Eames.

-Vale.

El inglés corrió hacia los demás, enfrenándose a los cuatro integrantes de Ingeniería Cobol. Los tres hombres, tomaron una pistola que sacaron de la nada, y apuntaron a la cabeza de los tres secuaces de Nash. Se oyó un sonido sordo que se asemejó a unos truenos, y cuando Ariadne levantó su vista se encontró con que ellos ya no respiraban. Entonces, Eames se acercó al antiguo arquitecto y dijo.

-No te deberías haber metido con nosotros. Espero que te guste el limbo, idiota.-y antes de que Nash pudiese replicar, hablar o reír al respecto, lo envió de un disparo junto a los demás.

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí ahora?-preguntó Steven.

-Simple-exclamó Ariadne.-Matándonos.

**oOoOoOo**

Se habían sacado un problema de encima, o al menos eso parecía hasta el momento…pero la realidad era que no debían bajar la guardia, porque de aquellos hombres podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Ariadne, sin embargo, se sentía mucho más tranquila. Nash le había causado muchos problemas y casi había matado a Arthur: se merecían que le hayan hecho lo que le hicieron. Su mente no era capaz de comprender cómo un hombre podía ser tan malvado, cómo un hombre podía tener la mente tan retorcidas y hacer todas las atrocidades que hizo sin sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento.

Para celebrar su victoria, decidieron ir al hotel para festejar con Arthur. Después de todo, a él se le había ocurrido la idea…y además había estado trabajando tan duro que se merecía poder tener una celebración por pequeña que fuera.

Se habían reunido los siete en el bar del hotel después de la cena que compartieron. Unas copas no le venían mal a nadie y todos sentían que las necesitaban en ese momento. El dolor de la lesión de Arthur había disminuido notablemente, sin embargo no se había reducido por completo. Ariadne se hallaba abrazado a él, bajo su brazo izquierdo. Arthur le sonreía y besaba su frente de vez en cuando.

Hora y media más tarde, los únicos que quedaban en la mesa eran Dom, Arthur y Ariadne. Los tres se sorprendieron cuando vieron a una vieja figura acercarse a ellos. Miles se sentó en su mesa. Su expresión era tan severa que casi daba miedo.

-Pensé que una vez que finalizaras el trabajo anterior te alejarías del negocio.-espetó el anciano.

-No pude hacerlo, este trabajo realmente me fascina.-contestó Dom.

-¿Y qué me dices de ella?-señaló a Ariadne con la cabeza.-Prometiste que no la involucrarías demasiado, que no la dejarías bajar a los sueños.

-Fue culpa mía, Miles.-lo defendió Ariadne.-Yo insistí.

Stephen se incorporó sobre su silla.

-Es peligroso esto, Ariadne, no tienes una idea de en qué te has metido.

-Sí la tengo.-contestó.-En los últimos días fui secuestrada, torturada en sueños, y fui testigo de cómo le disparaban a Arthur.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién…?

-Nash.-se apresuró a decir Cobb.

-Hay otra razón por la cuál no quieres abandonar el trabajo…-observó su profesor.-Además de que amas el trabajo, hay otra cosa…-se inclinó hacia delante.-Te has enamorado.-Arthur tragó saliva.- Idiota,-giró su cabeza hacia Dom.-¿qué has hecho?

-No ha sido de mí de quién se enamoró.-negó su ex yerno.

-Me enamoré de Arthur.-confesó ella.

Stephen miró al aludido, y relajó su expresión.

-Hola, Arthur.-el otro saludó, asintiendo con la cabeza.-¿Es cierto lo que dice?

-Espero que así sea contestó él.-Porque yo sí estoy enamorado de ella.

-Bueno, confío en que sabrás cuidarla. Siempre me pareciste un hombre prudente y sé que evitaste varías veces que Dom hiciese disparates.

-Gracias.-contestó él sin saber bien qué decir.

-Miles.-habló Cobb.-He conocido a una mujer…estoy en una relación con ella.

-Me alegro de eso.-contestó el anciano-Mereces ser feliz y estoy segura de que Mal quisiera que así sea. Suerte con lo que sea que están haciendo.-les dijo a todos.-Y Arthur.-agregó.-cuídala, es mi estudiante más preciada.

_Bueno, bueno, fin de otro capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Les mando un beso enorme a todos, y como siempre les pido ¡dejen reviews!_


	13. Royal Opera House

_Ey, mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero estuve llena de cosas…facultad, estudio, cosas personales. No sé como disculparme, pero bueno, espero que no estén enojados/as conmigo. Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, que en lo personal me gustó (sobre todo por una escena, ya se van a dar cuenta de cuál es). Ojalá les guste y lo disfruten, que es lo que más me importa. (Aunque sea corto, pido disculpas por eso)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ aunque me duela en lo más profundo del alma, ni Inception ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que son del genio de Cristopher Nolan. Yo sólo me permito jugar con sus mentes y acomodarlos a ellos a mi antojo. Espero que en algún futuro Arthur y Eames puedan ser míos (?) No, pero en serio…¿a qué mujer no le gustaría que fuesen suyos?_

**Capítulo 13: Royal Opera House**

Que Miles haya caído a visitarlos sin previo aviso, había sido realmente una sorpresa. Dom tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse frente al hecho de que Stephen haya creído que él y Ariadne tenían una especie de relación amorosa. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que se mostrase contento con la idea de que estuviese viendo a otra mujer.

Arthur sintió literalmente a su corazón saltar y a su estómago contraerse cuando Ariadne le confesó a su viejo profesor que estaba enamorada de él. Ya lo sabía, pero le derritió por completo que lo dijera en voz alta. Cuando terminaron con sus tragos, se miraron y se despidieron. Cobb salió por la misma puerta que había salido Miles, dejando a Arthur y Ariadne solos en el bar del hotel.

-Bueno, eso ha sido extraño.-Arthur levantó sus cejas y resopló.

-Sí que lo fue…me resultó bastante gracioso verlo a Miles así.

-¿Hace mucho que no lo veías?-preguntó, interesado.

-Lo tengo en muy pocas materias ahora…es una lástima, porque es uno de los mejores profesores que tuve.-él asintió y le sonrió.

Los amantes se miraron en silencio, y sin pronunciar una palabra, se abrazaron y volvieron a su habitación. Cruzaron la puerta y no se molestaron en encender la luz. Sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a aquella penumbra tan familiar. Ariadne se vistió con un piyama a botones que él no había visto hasta el momento. Arthur sonrió de medio lado y se sentándose en el borde de la cama, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa con lentitud. Quiso quitarse la gasa que cubría su herida cuando ella se le adelantó, y colocándose a su lado, volvió a limpiar el recuerdo de aquella bala con suma delicadeza.

-Se ve mucho mejor.-le dijo en voz baja.-Ya casi ha cicatrizado.-y entonces sonrió y acercándose a él presionó los labios sobre su herida, provocando que él cerrase los ojos y respirase hondo.

Ariadne apenas pudo volver a cubrírsela porque ni bien terminó de colocarle el apósito, Arthur se abalanzó sobre ella y besó su clavícula. Trazó una línea recta con su nariz hasta su cuello, y hundió su rostro allí, ahogándose en el aroma de ella. Ariadne se estremeció y ahogó un gemido. Entonces, al mismo tiempo que ascendió para morderle la boca con suavidad, la empujó hacia atrás con ternura, y se recostó sobre ella. Con una ansiedad de la cuál nunca habían sido presos, se encontraron a sí mismos desvistiendo al otro. Arthur sentía leves punzadas en el costado derecho de su pectoral, pero eso no le importaba realmente, porque lo único que quería y necesitaba en ese momento era sentir la piel de Ariadne bajo la suya. El pulso de los dos había aumentado tanto que tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse sin aire. El ritmo de sus corazones acompañaba a la perfección el de sus jadeos y el de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. De pronto, nada bastaba: necesitaban algo más que explorarse por completo con sus manos y sus bocas, necesitaban algo más que el roce de sus cuerpos y sus labios. Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta, se sumergieron en un abrazo que los fundió en uno solo, perdiéndose por completo en una noche pasional que ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca.

Lo primero que vio Arthur cuando despertó al día siguiente, fue a Ariadne apoyada sobre su pecho desnudo. Esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible y presionó su boca sobre su hombro, dejando caer los párpados. Ariadne tardó en abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar hacia abajo. Sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas y no quería que la viese perdiendo el control de nuevo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que adoro como te sonrojas?-susurró, con los labios pegados a su pómulo. Ariadne sintió a Arthur sonreír sobre su piel y movió la cabeza para besarlo.

-No es justo.-le reprochó.-Tú nunca te sonrojas.

-Es verdad, pero aún así sabes que me haces perder el control.

-¿Tú? ¿Perder el control?-rió Ariadne.-Eso es imposible, Arthur.

-Contigo no lo es.-le confesó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.-A tu lado me dejo llevar por sensaciones por las cuáles nunca me dejé llevar…dejo de ser racional y me vuelvo impulsivo…pierdo la seriedad.

-¿Hablas en serio?-levantó sus cejas.

-Nunca hablé más en serio en toda mi vida.-y la besó con una pasión descomunal en la boca.

**oOoOoOo**

Atravesaron la puerta del taller y se sentaron en sus sillas. Arthur les contaba Eames y Yusuf lo que había sucedido en el bar después de que se fueran, y los otros dos no podían evitar reírse. Cuando Dom entró, seguido de Saito, se unió a ellos y se masajeó las sienes.

-Bueno, ya ha pasado una semana desde que empezamos a trabajar…y parece que mañana Toru irá a un concierto de ópera de cinco horas de duración contando el intervalo…será el momento perfecto para aprovechar a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. Saito ya nos ha conseguido entradas, junto a su palco, así que nadie nos molestará. Sin embargo, hay que terminar de ajustar algunas cuentas…

-¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntó Yusuf, incorporándose en su lugar.

-Hay que terminar de establecer con exactitud las patadas sincronizadas, y hay que ver qué pasará en el bar del segundo nivel. Sería poco creíble que no cantase nadie en un cantobar.

-Para el primero habíamos propuesto estar en un mismo banco que asome a la tina de Emma. Cuando Yusuf nos tenga que despertar nos echará atrás y ya. Es parecido a lo que me contaron que sucedió con Saito en esa misión…-habló Ariadne.-Respecto al segundo, no se me ocurre nada más elegante que saltar de la ventana. Desde la calle, el cantobar se encuentra ubicado en la planta baja, pero desde adentro, es como si estuviera en el décimo piso.

-Vaya, eso es brillante.-exclamó Saito, ella sonrió.

-Entonces, las patadas ya están resueltas… ¿qué haremos con el cantobar?-preguntó Cobb.

-A mí se me ocurrió algo.-Eames sonrió de medio lado, traviesamente. Todos giraron su cabeza para verlo, pero él tenía su vista fija en Arthur. El otro se irguió y frunció el seño. Entonces, pareciendo haber comprendido, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza.

-No, no, ni se te ocurra. De ninguna manera.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ariadne.

-¿Nunca te habló de su pasado y de su fama como músico?-preguntó Eames, riendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasado?-Ariadne sonreía, tentada.

-Uno oscuro que prefiero seguir manteniendo enterrado.-respondió Arthur entre dientes, fulminando con la mirada a Eames.

-Wow…-exclamó Yusuf.-Ahora quiero saber.

Dom comenzó a reír.

-Ya había olvidado aquello…qué tiempos.-se regocijó, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Vamos ¿de qué hablan?-insistió Ariadne.

-Años atrás Arthur fue músico…y no sólo eso, sino que además era hipster. Es decir…tenía mucho más sentido del humor y de la moda que antes.

-Ja, ja, ja.-replicó Arthur, sarcásticamente.-Idiota.-carraspeó.

-Cuéntame más sobre ello…-pidió ella.

-Cuando comencé a trabajar con Dom y Eames, tenía un aspecto un poco menos…serio. Y para ese entonces me gustaba mucho ser músico…y tocaba en bares. Y bueno, parece que Eames quiere que vuelva a hacer lo mismo.

-Yo lo apoyo, entonces.-sonrió ella.

-¡Ariande!-se quejó él.

-Yo también.-sonrió Yusuf.-Sería divertido verte así. Venga, Arthur, tú sabes que también lo deseas.-él tensó la mandíbula.

-Y yo.-Dom levantó su mano hacia arriba.

-El pueblo ha hablado, Arthur. Y si a mí me van a obligar a hacerme pasar por la amante de Toru, tú revivirás tus viejas épocas como cantante rebelde.-sonrió maquiavélicamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-Te odio tanto…-le dijo. El inglés guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

Yusuf comenzó a reír y alzó su mano hacia arriba para hacerla sonar contra la de Eames. Los dos parecían complotarse para molestarlo a él especialmente, pero Arthur sabía muy bien que eran ellos quienes hacían que todo fuese mucho más gracioso y divertido. Resopló y asintió:

-Si no queda más remedio…-dijo, resoplando.-Pero oigan, si llegó a oír una burla al respecto, se las verán conmigo. Y créanme, no quieren verme enojado.

-Te creemos, cariño…no te preocupes por ello.-respondió Eames, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus muslos.

**oOoOoOo**

Comenzó a maldecir para sus adentros en todos los idiomas que sabía, incluso inventó algunos. No quería volver a remontar a aquellas épocas, le avergonzaban…aunque no tuviesen por qué hacerlo. Chasqueó su lengua y tomó la guitarra para colgársela alrededor del cuello. Dom insistía en que debía practicar, así que eso hizo. Comenzó a deslizar sus dedos ágilmente por las cuerdas. No pudo evitar sentir una oleada de placer al oír el sonido que salía del instrumento. Habían pasado años desde que había tocado por última vez, pero parecía que el tiempo no había dejado marca alguna porque se acordaba de todo como si nunca hubiese dejado de practicar. En voz baja, empezó a cantar con suavidad una de sus canciones favoritas. Se sobresaltó cuando vio a alguien aproximarse. Ariadne lucía una camisa muy escotada y unos pantalones tan ajustados que prácticamente amgaban con cortarle la circulación. Sonreía pícaramente, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Arthur encaró una ceja: eso era extraño en ella.

-Hola, ricura.-le dijo ella.

-¿A…riadne?

-Sí, ven comingo, locura ¿por qué no me besas?

-Oye…¿te encuentras bien?

-Por supuesto que sí…-guiñó un ojo. Arthur tensó su mandíbula, y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eames…-apretó tanto los dientes que creyó que se le irían a romper. La muchacha giró su cabeza hacia el espejo que reflejó la imagen del inglés. Entonces, volvió a tomar su apariencia y sonrió.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-preguntó sarcásticamente alzando las cejas sin volver a bajarlas. Arthur no respondió, se mordió el labio inferior intentando no insultarlo. El inglés dio unos pasos hacia él, lentamente, y preguntó-Te pusiste nervioso, ¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Todavía no han hecho nada? Además de besarse, claro…

-¿Y por qué debería contestarte aquello?-preguntó, enojado. Eames ensanchó las comisuras de sus labios, dibujando una leve sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir o que estás muy lejos de ello, o que…-entrecerró los ojos. Arthur se descolgó la guitarra y la apoyó sobre el suelo.- ¡Oh, mi dios! Lo han hecho ¿no es cierto?-ahogó una risa.- Wow, cien veces wow…¡mil veces wow! Ya me había sorprendido con el hecho de que se besaran…pero ¿esto?-movía las manos al compás de su tono de vos.-Wow.-volvió a decir.

-Bueno, Eames, ya comprendí que la situación te parece "wow". Ahora, ¿me quieres decir por qué demonios te interesa tanto lo que yo haga o no con Ariadne?-frunció su ceño, invitándolo a que respondiese.

-Soy curioso, eso es todo…y envidio sanamente la relación que tienen. Me encantaría poder estar así con una mujer.-a Eames le brillaron los ojos cuando respondió aquello. Arthur destensó su mandíbula y asintió.

-Ya encontrarás a alguien…-lo animó.

-Eso espero.-respondió.-De todos modos…creo que Ariadne se pondrá como loca cuando te vea vestido así…sin que pienses nada raro, porque sabes que sólo me gustan las mujeres, te ves "sexy".-le guiñó un ojo, con el propósito de incomodarlo.

-Oye, estás más loco que una cabra, en serio.-dijo Arthur.

-¡Beee, beee!-respondió Eames.

-Eso es una oveja, genio.-lo insultó, arrastró las palabras.

-Bah, da lo mismo…son las dos iguales de feas.-sonrió.

-No tienes remedio.-sacudió la cabeza, dejando sus ojos por un segundo en blanco. Se comenzó a escuchar la canción Non, je ne regrette rhien y antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, se encontraron a sí mismos de vuelta en el mundo real.

Arthur buscó con la mirada a Ariadne y le guiñó un ojo. Ella le sonrió en respuesta y bajó la cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en su lectura.

Al rato, Dom los interrumpió para contarles como procederían en la noche. El teatro tenía ocho palcos a la izquierda, y ocho a la derecha. Cada dos de ellos, había un compartimento que los unía. Saito se había encargado de comprar ubicaciones en el palco que se conectaba al de Toru. Le había dicho a su ex socio que iría con sus empleados porque quería compensarlos por el buen trabajo que habían estado haciendo ellos días. Como aquellas actitudes eran típicas en él, Toru no desconfió de sus intenciones.

Yusuf ya había guardado en un maletín especial todos los tubos de ensayo con sus correspondientes sedantes. El resto del equipo se mareaba sólo con verlos, eran de muchos colores y no tenían idea de cómo había hecho él para logarar hacerlos.

El sector en el cuál Ariadne había estado trabajando, estaba cubierto de afiches, papeles, y maquetas. Era un lujo tenerla como arquitecta, pero tomaría tiempo limpiar todo aquello.

Despidiéndose de Dom y de Yusuf, Ariadne, Arthur, Eames y Yusuf regresaron al hotel. Tenían que terminar de preparar las cosas, y tenían que elegir un atuendo para la noche. Según tenían entendido, aquel teatro era uno de los famosos de la ciudad y todos los que iban allí, se vestían extremadamente formal.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, y se aproximó al ropero para descolgar un vestido largo y rojo. Lo alisó sobre la cama y sonrió. Cerró los ojos cuando Arthur la rodeó, tomándola de la cintura, y besó su hombro.

-Arthur…debo cambiarme. –Se dio vuelta para encararlo. A él le brillaban los ojos y sonreía de medio lado. Llevaba puesta su camisa a medio abrochar y sus pantalones negros.-Y tú también deberías terminar de vestirte. Además, yo tengo que pintarme…peinarme…en fin, todas esas cosas que hacemos las mujeres cuando debemos prepararnos.

-De acuerdo.-sonrió y besó su frente.-Pero antes dime que fue lo que te dijo el doctor el otro día para que reaccionaras de aquella manera. Ariadne sonrojó, consiguiendo que Arthur arrugase su ojos cuando se rió.

-Me recomendó…uhm, no sé como decirlo.-miró hacia abajo.-Bueno…dijo que…-

-¿Sí?

-Que tener relaciones contigo sería bueno para tu salud. Pero-se apresuro a decir.-lo que sucedió anoche no fue por lo que dijo él, te lo juro.

-Lo sé.-sonrió él, acariciando su mejilla.

Ariadne se volvió a meter en el baño y tomó el secador. Odiaba maquillarse, peinarse…esas cosas siempre le habían resultado tediosas. Sin embargo, amaba el resultado así que todo aquello era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a realizar. Una vez que terminó de secarse el pelo, se lo recogió en una media cola atada por trenzas finas que nacían de sus sienes y se labraban hasta unirse en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Luego, se maquilló en tonos claros que resaltaban el oscuro de sus ojos. Cuando finalizó, volvió al cuarto y se sacó la toalla para ponerse su vestido. Se sonrojó cuando Arthur la analizó de arriba abajo: aunque ya la hubiera visto desnuda la noche anterior, aquello la desconcertó un poco. Él le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. En algún aspecto ella le parecía un libro abierto, porque podía adivinar sus sentimientos o pensamientos con facilidad…lo que le intrigaba mucho a él era el por qué. Eso era algo que todavía no había podido descifrar, y le encantaba que así fuera. Ariadne tenía un misterio oculto por el cual Arthur perdía la cabeza. Se rió en silencio y se puso los zapatos y el moño de corbata.

**oOoOoOo**

Los siete miembros del grupo se bajaron de la limusina e ingresaron por una inmensa puerta al salón principal del Royal Opera House. En una de las esquinas se podía ver una boletería de seis puestos, y al otro un cartel de tamaño generoso que mostraba cada y una de las funciones que se darían ese mes. Del techo se desprendía una lámpara de araña llena de cristales que iluminaba el lugar. Uno de los hombres que trabaja allí los guió hasta el tercer piso, y por allí siguieron por un pasillo que los llevó hasta una puerta de madera caoba. Al entrar, se encontraron con un espacio que tenía un sillón cubierto de terciopelo rojo en cada extremo. Las cortinas que se desprendían del techo dejaban ver dos aberturas que permitían el paso a sus palcos correspondientes. Arthur, Ariadne, Steven y Dom se dirigieron a uno, mientras que Eames, Yusuf y Saito se fueron al otro. Desde allí, podían ver todo el teatro: desde la orquesta que se ubicaba debajo del escenario, hasta los asientos que se ubicaban a lo largo de toda la sala, y el resto de los palcos. Junto al inglés quedaba un asiento libre que correspondía a dónde Toru iba a sentarse. Arthur tensó la mandíbula con fuerza cuando descubrió a Steven delinear con su mirada la figura de Ariadne. Odiaba que la observara de aquella manera, odiaba que no comprendiera que Ariadne era suya. Y no era que fuese un hombre posesivo, todo lo contrario…pero él sabía que ella le pertenecía, así como él le pertenecía a ella. Y eso era algo que siempre sabría.

Ariadne le tomó la mano y fijó su vista en los húyelos que se le dibujaron a Arthur cuando sonrió.

-Rápido, dame un beso.-le pidió él, y ella lo obedeció.

-Nos siguen mirando.-le contestó ella, acordándose de aquel episodio que habían vivido unos meses atrás.

-Sí, pero valía la pena intentarlo.-y le guiñó un ojo.

Justo cuando las luces comenzaron a volverse tenues, escucharon llegar a Toru. Saludó a Saito con mucho ánimo y se sentó junto a él. Antes de que el teatro quedara a oscuras por completo, una mujer que trabajaba allí, les dejó a cada uno un vaso de agua y una copa de vino. Lo que Toru no sabía es que en realidad le habían pagado para que hiciese aquello. Con gran disimulo, Saito le echó unas gotas de sedante a la copa de vino que luego le tendió a su ex -socio. La orquesta comenzó a hacer sonar sus instrumentos y entonces Arthur se percató de que trataba nada más y nada menos que de las Bodas de Fígaro. Lamentó no poder verla por completo, siempre le había gustado Mozart. No mucho después de diez minutos, se encontraron con que Toru se hallaba completamente desmayado y desplomado sobre su silla. Lo tomaron con cuidado de que nadie los vea y lo llevaron al compartimento de ambos palcos. Lo sentaron en posición vertical en uno de los sillones y sacaron de una maleta de gran tamaño que ya habían mandado a guardar allí una mesa desmontable y la valija para los sueños inducidos. Una vez que lo conectaron a él, se distribuyeron en ese y el otro sillón, y se conectaron a sí mismos. Entonces, bebieron un vaso de agua con el mismo sedante que le habían suministrado a Toru, y Steven oprimió el botón central del cual salían todos los cables, y los seis quedaron dormidos automáticamente.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron a sí mismos pisando las calles londinenses a plena luz del día.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les parece que va a pasar? ¿Les viene gustando la historia? Por favor, dejen sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí, y agradezco de todo corazón a las lectoras que me siguen desde siempre como Cassia-Adea, Vaheme, Stephask, y Rosa Cooper-Stan. Este capítulo va dedicado a ellas._


	14. Anillo de compromiso

_¡Hola, gente! Un trillón de disculpas por haber tardado TANTO en actualizar. Sí, es verdad que tardé un mes y por eso les vuelvo a pedir muchas disculpas…pero la verdad es que no supe cómo escribirlo, anduve corta de tiempos, y la verdad es que la facultad demanda mucho…pero bueno, acá estoy, subiendo otro capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado. En serio espero que les guste, por lo menos para recomenzar todo lo que tardé. Otra cosa, como estas dos semanas voy a estar llena de parciales, lo más probable es que también vuelva a tardar otro poco, aunque espero que la pausa no sea tan larga como ésta…Por ahora tengo pensado que el el fic tenga veinte capítulos, espero que a la hora de escribir el que yo creo que va a ser el último me nazcan nuevas ideas para que lo pueda seguir prolongando._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bueno, lamentablemente, como ya saben, Inception NO me pertenece. Es del genio y de uno de los mejores directores del cine, Cristopher Nolan. Yo lo único que hago, como dije antes, es partirme jugar con los personajes, sus personalidades e historias…nada más ;) (aunque espero que algún día Arthur y Eames terminen siendo míos) _

_¡Disfruten!_

**Capítulo 14: Anillo de compromiso**

Se miraron entre sí, sin decir palabra alguna. Eames chasqueó la lengua y subió los cinco escalones que daban al departamento de Emma, seguido de Ariadne y el resto del equipo. Una vez allí dentro, comenzaron a preparar todo. Sabían que Toru tocaría la puerta en cualquier momento y no podían darse el lujo de que llegara y viese el aparato. Habían trabajado mucho como para que algo así pasara. Eames tomó la apariencia de Lodge tan rápido como pudo, y continuó practicando como desenvolver su personalidad. Casi al instante, escucharon que unos nudillos golpeaban la madera de la puerta de entrada con fuerza. La figura de Emma les hizo un gesto a todos para que se fueran de la sala principal y se acercó a la entrada a abrir. Toru sonrió plenamente al verla y se abalanzó a ella para abrazarla. Eames le devolvió el gesto, intentando no poner cara de asco, y sonrió.

-Te extrañé.-le dijo. Y le tomó la mano para hacerlo pasar.-Han llegado unos amigos tuyos ¿sabes? Me han caído muy bien, mira.-silbó y acto seguido aparecieron Ariadne, Yusuf y Dom. Arthur lo siguió por detrás y Toru exclamó:

-Yo te conozco. Te he visto antes.

-Puede ser.-sonrió él.-Soy cantante, me llamo John…quizás me ha oído.-y guiñó un ojo. Toru lo miró, dubitativo, y tras unos segundos asintió ya convencido.

Saito sin embargo no entró en la habitación porque que su ex-socio lo viera podía llegar a complicar las cosas.

-Admiro mucho su trabajo, señor.-lo aduló Cobb.-En serio lo hago...hasta le diría que lo tengo como modelo a seguir.

-Oh, muchas gracias, joven.-sonrió Toru, orgulloso.

Se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon el sonido de un disparo y se percataron de que una bala había perforado la ventana, dejando un círculo perfecto sobre el vidrio. Se asombraron cuando vieron al cristal regenerarse. Ariadne sonrió con orgullo: se las había ingeniado para hacer que la casa se reparase por sí sola en caso de que algo así pasara. Toru abrazó a la figura de Emma, intentando protegerla, y Eames intentó no apartarse bruscamente, sino que con esfuerzo, le devolvió el gesto. Sigilosamente, Dom se acercó por atrás, y apartó al japonés para cubrirle la nariz con un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo. Toru se desmayó en sus brazos y entonces, Cobb lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño. Ariadne volvió a lucirse cuando hizo surgir un fuerte alrededor del departamento el cuál había escondido debajo del asfalto. Las proyecciones de Toru volvieron a disparar. Arthur, ágilmente, se lanzó hacia un lado para esquivar la bala, se incorporó de un salto, y junto a Eames, todavía disfrazado de Emma, se acercó a la ventana. Arthur hizo aparecer en sus manos una ametralladora de tamaño envidiable y Eames, tomando su apariencia, sonrió de oreja a oreja: le alegraba que el otro estuviese dejando su costado aburrido de lado. Imitó a su compañero, tomando otra arma. Ambos apuntaron hacia los hombres que intentaban atacarlos desde afuera, y comenzaron a disparar. Maldijeron cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos necesitaban al menos tres tiros para morir. Toru se había avivado en aquello, sus proyecciones eran casi inmortales. Mientras tanto, Yusuf preparaba la valija y Ariadne repasaba con Saito los planos. La muchacha corrió rápidamente hacia los tres y les gritó para que se apartaran de allí. Entonces tomó una granada que recogió del suelo, y tirándola hacia fuera, hizo que sus compañeros se agacharan para cubrirse. Una vez que se aseguraron de que afuera se habían desvanecido las proyecciones más peligrosas, se dirigieron con cuidado al baño, en el cuál Toru dormía profundamente. Yusuf ayudó a yodos a prepararse y los conectó. Acomodó todas las armas en el suelo, y entonces presionó el botón de la valija. Acto seguido, todos cayeron bajo los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

**oOoOoOo**

Cuando Ariadne quiso darse cuenta, se halló a sí misma frente a la puerta que daba al cantobar que ella misma había creado. Empujó la puerta e ingresó en un salón que se hallaba iluminado por pocas luces. Había mesas de madera distribuidas a los costados y al fondo. En el otro extremo, justo al medio, había un escenario. Sonrió anchamente cuando vio a Arthur, parado junto al micrófono, cantando y tocando la guitarra. Llevaba puesto una camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos, un chaleco beige y unos jeans oscuros y gastados. Lucía, además, un sombrero negro de media ala y unos anteojos grandes y de marco grueso color azabache. Volvió a sorprenderse de lo bien que cantaba y se sorprendió aún más de que supiese tocar la guitarra de aquella manera. Para ella, Arthur era perfecto en todo sentido, y lo mejor era que le pertenecía: se sentía una mujer increíblemente afortunada. Terminó su canción y Ariadne aplaudió con fuerza. En respuesta, él la observó, penetrándola hasta lo más profundo con la mirada, y se acercó a ella a paso lento. Aprovechando que las luces se apagaron, la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Soltándola antes de que las mismas volvieran a encenderse, le sonrió.

-Me gusta como te ves así.-le murmuró Ariadne, acomodándole la corbata.

-Entonces puedo considerar vestirme así sólo para ti.-esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Ariadne sintió escalofríos en la parte baja de su espalda: no entendía como Arthur podía ser impenetrable y expresar tanto al mismo tiempo. Seguía sin poder descifrarlo, seguían habiendo gestos suyos que casi no revelaban nada, y aún así sabía cómo transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

-Wow, lo tienes hechizado, Ariadne. Nunca lo había visto a Arthur así, desbordando pasión, ternura y…-gruñó como un león.-Son los dos unos felinos.-y guiñó el ojo.

Arthur giró su cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada, apretando los dientes, y Ariadne se sonrojó por completo.

-Ey…-se encogió de hombros el inglés.-Es verdad, es como si Ariadne te liberara…¿entiendes lo que digo?-se quedó pensando en silencio unos segundos.-Hasta te diría que sólo con ella veo expresiones en tu rostro.-se giró hacia ella, regodeándose, y le dijo-Mira, imitaré a Arthur cuando está alegre y tú no estás.-tensó su rostro, volviéndolo casi de piedra.-Ahora cuando está triste.-mantuvo la misma expresión.-Enojado.-agregó sin mover de lugar un solo músculo.-Y con cualquier otra emoción que tenga. Ahora,-exclamó dando un aplauso-éste es él cuando está contigo.-sonrió tontamente, fingiendo estar enamorado.-se incorporó y sonrió con orgullo.

-Bien, bien…ya entendimos, Eames.-lo calló Arthur, intentando que parase. Ariadne comenzó a reír, arrugando su nariz y él sonrió por ello.

-¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes.-exclamó el inglés señalándolo. Arthur se volvió a él y sacudió la cabeza.

Cuando se dieron vuelta, lo vieron a Dom sobre el escenario. Se encontraba iluminado por uno de los reflectores, y parecía querer encarnar el papel de un comediante vestido en ese traje. Se acomodó su corbata de moño y sonrió seductoramente al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al público. Eames ensanchó las aletas de su nariz, riendo y mirando hacia abajo.

-Y ese ha sido el talentoso de John: un aplauso para él y para el magnífico espectáculo que dio, por favor.-se escuchó el eco resonante de las palmas chocándose entre sí.-Bien, y ahora, antes de que alguno de ustedes empiece a notar cosas extrañas, no se olviden de cantarle el "feliz cumpleaños" a Toru, que allí se encuentra.-agregó, señalándolo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Ariadne, frunciendo el ceño.

-Se llama la teoría del _paraegocéntrico_.-explicó Eames.-Se trata de volver el subconsciente a uno mismo para luego desviarlo a la marca.-prosiguió.

-¿Y por qué no hicimos eso con Fischer?-quiso saber, llena de intriga.

-Oh, verás, es algo muy curioso.-sonrió el inglés.-Sólo sirve si la persona está realmente entrenada para invadir a los intrusos. Irónico pero cierto…es genial ¿no es así?

-Sí, lo es…-admitió ella, alzando las cejas con rapidez para volver a bajarlas. Luego, estiró su cuello alzando la cabeza.-¿Esa de allí no es Emma?-el resto del quipo giró y observó el lugar en el cuál ella tenía clavada la vista.-Se dirige hacia Saito…

-Ariadne.-los interrumpió Dom.-Ve con ellos, es posible que la proyección de Emma intente dañarlo y no podemos darnos ese lujo.-la muchacha asintió y le obedeció, caminando rápido hacia las otras dos figuras.

-Oh, Emma, qué gago vegte aquí, pego qué placeg. ¿Qué has venido a haceg?

-¿Qué tú no trabajabas para Saito? No sabía que eras francesa, pensé que eras canadiense.-espetó ella.

-Oh, no, no…-contestó intentando no perder la compostura.-Soy de Pagis ¿recuerdas? Pego suelen confundigme con otga pegsona, no sé pog qué.

-Oh, ya veo.-respondió la otra. Ariadne clavó su vista en las ventanas, centrando su vista en la única que tenía un banco junto a ella. Le asustaba tener que caer por allí, le asustaba que a la hora de tener que tirar el banco por allí, algo malo ocurriera. Sin embargo, le tranquilizaba saber que abajo había agua. De alguna manera era parecido a lo que habían tenido que hacer con la camioneta en la misión que habían hecho tres meses atrás.

-Espega aquí, no hables con nadie.-le pidió, y entonces apareció Eames, tomando la apariencia de la esposa de Toru. Ariadne no tenía idea de que él la conociese siquiera, pero era una buena estrategia la que había decidido emplear el inglés.

Se acercó a Arthur, y espero a que él hablase.

-Matará a esa proyección, y entonces le diremos a Toru que puede ir a buscarla. De alguna manera se asemeja a la vez que le dijimos a Fischer que se debía meterse en el subconsciente de Browning, cuando en realidad entramos en el de Eames…

-Vaya, en serio es fascinante todo esto-suspiró Ariadne.

-Sí…lo es.-admitió.-Aún así, deberíamos tomar precauciones, Toru _no _debe darse cuenta de que está dormido, de lo contrario sería mil veces más difícil realizar la extracción.-Arthur se acomodó los anteojos.

-Ya.-asintió Ariadne.-Y cuando estemos allí ¿cómo buscaremos a Emma?

-Eames volverá a ser ella…y él le sacará la información, o al menos parte de ella. Vaya acercándose a la ventana, yo sacaré al resto de las proyecciones de aquí, y entonces Eames aprovechará el lío para matar a Emma, entonces tú hablarás con Toru.

-¿Yo?-Ariadne abrió los ojos como platos, y él sólo se limitó a asentir lentamente.

Antes de que Ariadne pudiese reaccionar, Arthur se las ingenió para sembrar el casi. Gritó algo que ella no llegó a entender pero que sirvió para alterar la atmósfera del lugar. Las proyecciones comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro como si no supieran con exactitud qué hacer, y entonces la esposa de Toru (o Eames, mejor dicho) sacó un arma del bolsillo de su blazer y disparó a la figura de Emma. Toru comenzó a gritar y llorar, insultando a su esposa, maldiciéndola en voz alta. Dom se acercó a él y lo detuvo, tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros.

Ariadne se acercó corriendo y le dijo.

-Podemos buscarla a Emma, Toru, pero debes calmarte.-el japonés pestañeó y la miró a ella y luego a Dom.

-Ven conmigo.-le pidió Cobb, arrastrándolo consigo a la ventana. El japonés todavía no llegaba a darse cuenta de que estaba dormido. Fue entonces cuando se percataron de que Yusuf le había puesto un sedante que lo había atontando.

Arthur volvió a aparecer con la ropa desacomodada, porque al parecer se había enfrentado contra una buena parte del subconsciente de Toru allí afuera. Se acercó a ellos y terminó de conectar a todos. En los ojos de Saito brillaba un cierto ápice de excitación: cada vez se enamoraba más de aquel mundo. Antes de finalizar, Arthur le besó la frente a Ariadne, y luego oprimió el botón de la maquina. Observó por la ventana: no sería muy difícil hacerlos caer, sólo necesitaría empujar el banco por la misma. Lo que le preocupaba era cómo hacer para caer con ellos.

**oOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, Yusuf se las ingeniaba para esquiar los ataques de la mente de Toru. Sin embargo, el truco que Ariadne había implementando, le había facilitado la tarea enormemente. Y el hecho de poder correr y apuntar para disparar hacia afuera, también era de gran ayuda. Con agilidad, esquivó algunos de los disparos que volaron hacia a él, y agachándose, apunto hacia fuera, y derribó a unos tres contrincantes. A medida que más luchaba, más débiles eran las proyecciones. Pensó que la mente del japonés no estaba tan entrenada como había creído, y eso le alegró. Todo sería mucho más simple. Sin embargo, mientras tanto debía seguir ingeniándoselas para seguir manteniéndose a salvo a él y a los demás. Miró su reloj y calculó la cantidad de minutos que debía esperar para colocarle los auriculares a Arthur.

**oOoOoOo**

Se hallaron a sí mismos parados en el vestíbulo de un gran edificio. Toru tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre de tanto haber llorado pero se había tranquilizado cuando Ariadne lo calmó, diciéndole que la encontrarían y devolverían a la vida. Le pidieron a él que los guiara hasta su oficina y él asintió sin saber bien el por qué le estaba pidiendo ello. Se dirigieron al ascensor y subieron hasta el séptimo piso. Caminaron por un largo pasillo y doblaron hacia la izquierda. Fue entonces cuando la representación que el japonés tenía sobre su mujer, apareció. La mujer se acercó a él, corriendo y comenzó a golpearle el pecho, acusándolo de haberle sido infiel todo ese tiempo, gritándole que era un mentiroso por habérselo negado. Él la detuvo, tomándola de las muñecas.

-Te odio, y quiero que lo sepas. Mataste a la única persona que amé en serio, y nunca te lo perdonaré. Sí, ¿sabes qué?-escupió.-Te engañé con ella todo este tiempo y lo volvería hacer porque es la mujer de mis sueños. A ti, en cambio, nunca te quise en serio, la única razón por la cuál me casé contigo fue porque nuestros padres así lo dispusieron.

Su esposa se enojó tanto que su rostro se puso rojo, y en un acto de cólera, le agarro el cuello con ambas manos, intentando asfixiarlo.

Ariadne se lanzó hacia ella y la derribó al suelo, entonces sin pensarlo demasiado, impulso el puño sobre su rostro, desmayándola. Eames silbó, sorprendiéndose de su fuerza. Toru abrió los ojos como platos, y entonces se percató de que Saito estaba allí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-se acercó a él casi con aire amenazador.

-Oye, no me mires así…tú me has traído.-se encogió de hombros. Toru lo miró de arriba abajo, y entonces asintió con la cabeza.

-Suena lógico, sí…puede que yo te haya traído.-se volvió hacia Dom.-Ahora, dime como encontrar a Emma.

Cobb sonrió: haberlo movilizado con algo emocionalmente tan fuerte reducía las posibilidades de que se diera cuenta de que le estaban haciendo una extracción porque todo su subconsciente estaría concentrado en otra cosa.

-Vayamos a su oficina, allí sabrá dónde encontrarla.-le dijo, con el misterio suficiente como para incentivarlo a que los siguiera guiando.

Siguieron marchando por donde lo estaban haciendo antes del inconveniente, pero de repente, volvieron a aparecer otras proyecciones que se interpusieron en su camino.

-Ustedes dos.-le dijo Dom a Eames y Ariadne.-sigan con él, yo me quedaré aquí con Saito a evitar que nada raro pase.

Japonés y Cobb hicieron surgir armas para comenzar a luchar contra las proyecciones que surgían de la nada. Algo en el plan no había salido como lo previsto y debían arreglar aquello, sin embargo les sorprendió la facilidad con la que los otros morían.

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur bloqueó las puertas y colocó explosivos a sus lados, buscando la manera de evitar que el subconsciente de Toru entrase. Volvió hacia sus compañeros y les ajustó los arneses. Verifico que el aparato de música estuviese allí y sonrió. Son embargo todavía tenía algo de tiempo porque hasta el momento no había escuchado la música la cuál indicaba que debían ir preparándose para subir. Se irguió rápidamente cuando un guardia entró y se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo. Arthur se hizo a un lado y lo tomó por el antebrazo. Se lo giró con fuerza, llevándoselo hacia la espalda, y entonces corriendo hacia otra de las ventanas lo tiró por allí. Le aburría en cierta manera que fuera tan fácil luchar contra esas proyecciones. Pensó que estarían mucho mejor entrenadas, eso era lo que le habían dicho cuando le presentaron la misión. Pero entonces se arrepintió de sus palabras porque la puerta se abrió bruscamente e ingresaron al menos seis hombres armados. Arthur hizo surgir una pared para proteger a sus compañeros, y entonces, tomando el arma, comenzó a disparar a quiénes lo querían atacar. Los otros sabían defenderse bien, pero seguían sin ser tan expertos como él, quién se había entrenado mucho tiempo en el ejército para perfeccionarse en la técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Yusuf seguía disparando hacia fuera. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que debía advertirles que en cualquier momento iría a despertarlos. Se agachó y desenredó con rapidez los auriculares. Casi con brusquedad, se los colocó a Arthur, y tras eso presionó el botón play. Una vez que terminó, se las ingenió para seguir defendiéndose.

Arthur escuchó la música y supo que debía apurarse. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, debía esperar quince minutos para advertirle a Eames que iría a tirarlos por la ventana.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne y Eames corrieron siguiéndolo a Toru, esperando a que Dom terminara de desocuparse para que los alcanzara. Fue entonces cuando escucharon muy lentamente la canción de Edith Piaf y supieron que debían apurarse. Ingresaron a una oficina de tamaño envidiable. Toru miró allí, buscando a Emma, y fue entonces cuando Eames lo distrajo para que no viera cuando tomaba la apariencia de su amada. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Dom entró y se unió a ellos. Saito se había quedado afuera para evitar que todo se estropease.

-Toru, allí está Emma. Sin embargo la única manera de recuperarla es que le entregues algo que significa demasiado para ti, tu mayor secreto.-el japonés lo miró y tragó saliva, sus ojos se habían vuelto a poner llorosos. Del bolsillo interior de su saco, sacó una cajita muy pequeña de color azul.

-Mira…llevo guardando esto por meses-y entonces apoyó una rodilla sobre el suelo, la miró a los ojos, y preguntó.-Emma Lodge ¿quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo?-pero cuando la abrió, no se vio un anillo sino un pergamino amarillento enrollado. Toru lo tomó con los dedos y antes de pudiese reaccionar o darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Eames volvió a tomar su apariencia y se abalanzó sobre él para inmovilizarlo.

El cuarto empezó a moverse y a girar. Supieron que estaban cayendo y que debían terminar aquello lo antes posible. Toru se encontraba a sí mismo sin poder librarse de la fuerza del inglés, Dom entonces, le sacó de la mano el papel y lo desenrolló. Recorrió sus palabras con la vista, deteniéndose en las palabras claves, y cuando finalizo, sonrió triunfante antes de que el agua inundase el lugar.

_Fin del capítulo 14, y los dejo con la intriga (o al menos esa es mi intención) ¿Qué dirá el pergamino? ¿Cuál será la razón por la cuál Toru quiere volver a trabajar con Saito? _

_Bueno…espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen reviews. En serio, sus comentarios sin muy importantes porque son los que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo y me ayudan a mejorar…quiero saber qué les parece la historia._

_Un beso enorme, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Jises_


End file.
